Cincuenta sombras de Kuso
by Akira Kuso Kazami
Summary: Runo, la protagonista de esta historia se enamora de el multimillonario excéntrico, elegante, muy atractivo... Daniel Kuso, el cual tiene unas preferencias extravagantes. Ella está dispuesta a todo por su amor, hasta desenterrar el pasado oscuro del joven. Esta historia tiene pasión, intriga, romance, y, un poco, de erotismo. (Basada en la historia real)
1. Introducción

Runo, la protagonista de esta historia se enamora de un multimillonario elegante, atractivo... Daniel Kuso, el cual tiene unas preferencias algo descabelladas. Ella está dispuesta a todo por su amor, hasta enfrentarse al muy oscuro pasado del muchacho. Esta historia trata sobre amor, intriga, pasión y, un poco, de erotismo.


	2. Capítulo 1

Esta es mi primera historia, pido me tengan paciencia. Informo que estoy basándome en la trilogía de "Cincuenta sombras", específicamente "Cincuenta sombras de Grey". Esta historia va a ser parecida, ya que de echo la uso como guía, pero aclaro que hay varias cosas que decidí cambiar, sacar y reformular. Espero le guste a alguien.

Aclaraciones:

Cursiva: Pensamientos resaltados.

* * *

Capítulo 1

Frunzo el ceño con frustración hacia mí misma frente al espejo. Maldito sea mi cabello, sencillamente no se comporta y maldita sea Alice Gehabich por estar enferma y someterme a esta terrorífica experiencia. Debería estar estudiando para mis exámenes finales, que son en dos semanas, sin embargo aquí estoy, intentando cepillar mi enredada cabellera para que luzca decente. _No debo dormir con el cabello mojado. No debo dormir con el cabello mojado. _Repitiendo una y otra vez este mantra intento, una vez más, dominarlo con el cepillo. Pongo los ojos en blanco con exasperación, y miro a la pálida chica con cabellos celestes y grandes ojos verde esmeralda devolviéndome la mirada, y me rindo. Mi única opción es recoger todo mi caprichoso pelo en una cola de caballo e intentar lucir semi-prensentable.

Alice es mi compañera de habitación y ha elegido el día de hoy, de todos los días posibles, para sucumbir ante la gripe. Por lo tanto, no puede asistir a la entrevista que había quedado en hacer, con algún magnate mega-empresario del que jamás he oído hablar, para el periódico escolar en el que trabaja. Tengo exámenes finales con los que quemarme las pestañas, un ensayo con el que terminar y se supone que vaya a trabajar esta tarde, pero no, hoy tengo que conducir doscientos setenta y cinco kilómetros hacia el centro de Seattle para reunirme con un enigmático Gerente General de Kuso Enterprises Holdings Inc. Como un excepcional empresario, y muy importante benefactor de la universidad en la que estudiamos, su tiempo vale mucho; (mucho más que el mio), pero le ha concedido una entrevista a Alice. Una enorme oportunidad, me dice ella. Malditas sean sus actividades extracurriculares.

Alice está acurrucada en el sofá, en la sala.

— Runo, lo lamento tanto. Me tomó nueve meses conseguir esta entrevista. Tomará otros seis meses volver a programarla, y nos habremos graduado para entonces. Como editora, no puedo dejar pasar esta oportunidad. Por favor— Me ruega Alice con su áspera y adolorida voz. ¿Cómo lo hace? Incluso enferma, se ve pícara y hermosa, con el cabello pelirrojo en su lugar, perfecto, y sus ojos marrones cafés muy brillantes, aunque ahora estén un poco rojos irritados y llorosos por su estado. Ignoro mi punzada de simpatía inoportuna.

—Por supuesto que iré, Alice. Deberías regresar a la cama. ¿Necesitas que te prepare algo?

—Sí, por favor. Si no es mucha molestia. Aquí está la lista de preguntas y mi mini grabadora. Solo presiona "Grabar" aquí. Haz notas, lo transcribiré todo.

—No sé nada de él.—Murmuro intentando y fallando en suprimir mi creciente pánico.

—Las preguntas te ayudarán. Ve. Es un largo camino, no quiero que llegues tarde.

—De acuerdo, me voy. Regresa a la cama. Te hice algo de sopa para que calientes más tarde.—La miro, con cariño. _Sólo por ti, Alice, haría esto._

_—_Lo haré. Buena suerte. Y gracias, Runo... como de costumbre, eres mi salvavidas.

Recogiendo mi cartera, le sonrío irónicamente, luego salgo directo al auto. No puedo creer que haya dejado que Alice me convenciera de esto. Ella puede convencer a cualquier para cualquier cosa. Será una periodista excepcional. Es elocuente, gentil, fuerte, educada, muy persuasiva, argumentativa, hermosa... y es mi amiga más, más querida.

Los caminos están despejados. Es temprano, y no tengo que estar en la empresa de este señor hasta las dos de la tarde. Afortunadamente, Alice me ha prestado su Mercedes deportivo. No estoy segura de que Tigrera, mi escarabajo Beetle que tengo como móvil, conseguiría recorrer el trayecto a tiempo. _Oh, conducir este auto es tan divertido, y los kilómetros se desvanecen cuando piso el acelerador al máximo. _

Mi destino son las oficinas centrales de la empresa internacional del Sr. Kuso. Es un enorme edificio de veinte pisos, una fantasía arquitectónica utilitaria, con las palabras "Kuso House" escritas discretamente en acero sobre las puertas delanteras de vidrio. Cuando llego, faltan quince minutos para las dos, enormemente aliviada por no llegar tarde mientras camino hacia el enorme e intimidante vestíbulo de cristal, acero y arsénico blanca.

Detrás del sólido escritorio, una muy atractiva y bien arreglada rubia me sonríe amablemente. Está usando una chaqueta grisácea y camisa blanca, se ve inmaculada.

—Estoy aquí para ver al Sr. Kuso. Soy Runo Misaki representando a Alice Gehabich.

—Díscúlpeme por un momento, Srta. Misaki.— La rubia enarca una ceja ligeramente mientras espero tímidamente enfrente suyo. Estoy empezando a desear haber pedido prestado una de las chaquetas formales de Alice, en lugar de usar mi chaqueta común de color azul marino. He echo un esfuerzo y me he puesto mi única falda en negro, mis cómodos tacos negros también y un suéter azul. Para mi, esto ya es bastante elegante. Pongo uno de los mechones de mi cabello tras mi oreja, mientras pretendo fingir que ella no me intimida.

—Se espera a la Srta. Gehabich. Firme aquí por favor, Srta. Misaki. Use el último ascensor a la derecha, presione el piso número veinte.—Me sonríe amablemente, divertida sin dudas, mientras firmo.

Me entrega un pase de seguridad que tiene la palabra "VISITANTE" estampada muy firmemente en el frente. No puedo evitar esbozar una sonrisilla. Sin duda es obvio que sólo estoy de visita. No encajo aquí, en absoluto. _Nada cambia, _suspiro para mis adentros. Agradeciéndole, camino hacia la zona de ascensores.

El ascensor me sacude con una velocidad al límite hacia el piso número veinte. Las puertas se abren y de inmediato estoy en otro gran vestíbulo. Me veo frente a otro escrito y frente a otra joven rubia vestida impecablemente de blanco y negro, se levanta para saludarme.

—Señorita Misaki, ¿podría esperar aquí, por favor?—Señala a una zona de espera con sillas de cuero blanco.

Detrás de las sillas de cuero hay una espaciosa sala de reuniones con paredes de vidrio y una mesa de madera oscura igualmente espaciosa, rodeada con al menos veinte sillas a juego. Más allá de ellas, hay una ventana que va desde el piso hasta el techo. Es una vista sorprendente y estoy momentáneamente paralizada por ella. _Wow._

Me siento, rebusco las preguntas de mi cartera y las reviso, maldiciendo mentalmente a Alice por no darme aunque sea una corta biografía. No sé nada de este hombre al que estoy a punto de entrevistar. Él podría tener noventa o treinta años. La incertidumbre es mortificante y mis nervios vuelven a la superficie, poniéndome inquieta. Nunca he estado cómoda en las entrevistas cara a cara, prefiero el anonimato de una discusión grupal en la que me puedo sentar inadvertidamente en la parte trasera de la habitación.

Para ser honesta, prefiero mi propia compañía, leyendo una clásica novela británica, acurrucada en una silla, en la biblioteca del campus. No sentada y retorciéndome nerviosamente en un colosal edificio de cristal y piedra. Pongo los ojos en blanco para mí misma. _Cálmate, Runo. _Juzgando por el edificio, que es demasiado frío y moderno, pienso que Kuso está en sus cuarenta: delgado, bronceado y rubio para encajar con el resto del personal.

Otra elegante rubia impecablemente vestida sale de una gran puerta a la derecha. ¿De dónde las saca? ¿Acaso será eso un requisito para poder trabajar con este tipo? Son muchas rubias juntas, es raro. Comienzo a cuestionarme si es legal. Respirando hondo, me pongo de pie.

—¿Señorita Misaki?—Pregunta la última rubia.

—Sí.—Grazno, casi sin voz y me aclaro la garganta.—Sí.—Vuelvo a repetir. Eso sonó más seguro.

—El Señor Kuso la verá en un momento, ¿puedo tomar su chaqueta?

—Por favor.—Lucho para quitarme la chaqueta.

—¿Le han ofrecido algún refresco?

—Mm... no.—Oh, ¿habré metido en problemas a la rubia número uno?

La rubia número dos frunce el ceño y le da una mirada a la joven mujer detrás del escritorio.

—¿Le gustaría té, café, agua?— Pregunta, volviendo su atención nuevamente a mi.

—Un vaso de agua. Gracias.— Murmuro.

—Mira, por favor tráele un vaso de agua a la Srta Misaki.—Su voz es severa. Mira se levanta inmediatamente y se escabulle tras una puerta al otro lado del vestíbulo.

—Mis disculpas, Srta. Misaki, Mira es nuestra nueva interna. Por favor, siéntese. El Sr. Kuso la verá en cinco minutos.

Mira regresa con un vaso de agua helada.

—Aquí tiene, Srta. Misaki.

—Gracias.

La rubia número dos camina hacia el gran escritorio, sus tacones haciendo eco en el piso de arenisca. Se sienta y ambas continúan con su trabajo.

Puede que el Señor Kuso insista en que todas sus empleadas sean rubias. Siguiendo con la duda, continuo preguntándome si eso es, ocasionalmente, legal, cuando la puerta de la oficina se abre y un hombre tácito, con cortas rastas en su colorado cabello y elegantemente vestido sale. Definitivamente me puse la ropa equivocada.

Él se da la vuelta y dice a travéz de la puerta: —Un partido esta semana, Kuso.

No logro escuchar una respuesta. El se da la vuelta nuevamente, me ve y sonríe, sus claros ojos arrugándose en las esquinas. Mira ha saltado a su silla y llamado al ascensor. Parece lucirse al saltar de su asiento. ¡Está más nerviosa que yo!

—Buenas tardes, señoritas.—Dice él mientras sale por la puerta deslizante.

—El Sr. Kuso la verá ahora, Srta. Misaki. Puede pasar.— Dice la rubia número dos. Me pongo de pie temblorosamente, intentando suprimir mis nervios. Recogiendo mi cartera, abandono mi vaso de agua y abro paso hacia la puerta parcialmente abierta.

—No necesita tocar, sólo entre.—Dice amablemente, sonriendo.

Empujo la puerta para abrirla y entro tropezándome, con mis propios pies, y cayendo sobre mis rodillas dentro de la oficina.

_¡Mierda! ¡Yo, y mis dos pies izquierdos! _Estoy en cuatro sobre el piso de la oficina del Sr. Kuso y unas amables manos están rodeándome, ayudándome a ponerme de pie. Estoy tan avergonzada, maldita sea mi torpeza. Tengo que armarme de valor para levantar la mirada. Y lo veo. Dios mio, él es tan joven.

—Señorita Gehabich.—Extiendo una de sus manos hacia mí, y una vez más estoy de pie. —Soy Daniel Kuso. ¿Se encuentra bien? ¿Le gustaría sentarse?

Tan joven... y atractivo, muy atractivo. Es alto, está vestido con un fino traje gris, camisa blanca, corbata negra, rebelde cabello cobrizo e intensos y brillantes ojos rojos que me observan sagazmente. Me tomo un momento recuperar la voz.

—Um... de echo... —Murmuro. Si este tipo está en sus treinta entonces estoy completamente sorprendida. Aturdida, pongo mi mano en la suya y nos damos un apretón. Cuando nuestros dedos se tocan siento un raro y excitante hormigueo recorriéndome el cuerpo. Aparto mi mano apresuradamente, avergonzada. _Debe ser la estática,_ pienso. Parpadeo rápidamente, mis pestañas igualando el ritmo de mi corazón.—La Srta. Gehabich no ha podido venir, se encuentra descompuesta, así que me envió a mi. Espero que no le moleste Sr. Kuso.

—¿Y usted es?—Su voz es cálida al preguntar, posiblemente divertida pero es difícil saberlo por lo impasible de su expresión. Parece ligeramente interesado, pero más que eso, cortés.

—Runo Misaki. Estoy estudiando literatura inglesa con Alice, um... la Srta. Gehabich. En la Universidad Estatal.

—Ya veo.—Dice simplemente. Creo ver el fantasma de una sonrisa en su expresión, pero no estoy segura.—¿Le gustaría tomar asiento?—Me señala un sofá de cuero blanco.

Su oficina es demasiado grande para un sólo hombre. Frente a las ventanas que van desde el piso al techo, hay un enorme escritorio moderno de madera oscura en el que mínimo seis personas podrían comer cómodamente. Hace juego con la mesa de café al lado de sofá. Todo lo demás es blanco: el techo, los pisos y las paredes, excepto aquella pared junto a la puerta en la que cuelga un mosaico de pequeñas pinturas arregladas formando un cuadro más grande. Son exquisitas, pintados tan precisos que lucen como fotografías. Puestas juntas, son impresionantes.

—Un artista local.—Dice Kuso, luego de seguir la dirección de mi mirada.

—Son asombrosas. Elevan lo ordinario a hasta lo extraordinario.—Murmuro, distraída por él y por las pinturas. Inclina su cabeza hacia un lado y me observa atentamente.

—No podría estar más de acuerdo, Srta. Misaki. —Responde, su voz es suave y por alguna razón inexplicable, me encuentro a mí misma sonrojándome.

Fuera de las pinturas, el resto de la oficina es fría, limpia y clínica. Me pregunto si esto refleja la personalidad del Adonis que se hunde con gracia en una de las sillas de cuero blanco frente a mí. Sacudo la cabeza, alterada por la dirección que toman mis pensamientos, y recupero las preguntas de Alice de mi cartera. Después, pongo la mini grabadora y soy tan torpe que, la dejo caer dos veces en la mesita de café frente a mí. El Señor Kuso no dice nada, está esperando pacientemente -creo- mientras yo me avergüenzo y me pongo más nerviosa. Cuando me armo de valor para mirarlo, él me está observando, una mano relajada sobre su regazo, y otra en su barbilla, deslizando su largo dedo índice a través de sus labios. Creo que está intentando suprimir una sonrisa.

—Lo... lo lamento, Señor.— Tartamudeo.—No estoy acostumbrada a esto.

—Tómese todo el tiempo que necesite, Srta. Misaki.—Dice él.

—¿Le molesta si grabo sus respuestas?

—Después de que se ha tomado tanto trabajo con esa grabadora, ¿me pregunta ahora?— Me sonrojo. _¿Se está burlando?_ Espero que no. Parpadeo hacia él, insegura de qué decir, y creo que le doy lástima porque cede.—No, no me molesta.

—¿Alice, quiero decir, la Srta. Gehabich, le explicó para qué era la entrevista?

—Sí. Para que aparezca en la publicación de la graduación del periódico escolar. Como seré yo quien entregue los diplomas en la ceremonia de graduación este año.

_¡Oh! _Estas son noticias nuevas para mi y estoy temporalmente preocupada por el pensamiento de que alguien no mucho mayor que yo, mega exitoso, va a entregarme mi diploma. Frunzo el ceño, trayendo mi caprichosa atención de vuelta a la tarea que tengo en mano.

—Bien.—Trago nerviosamente.—Tengo algunas preguntas Sr. Kuso.—Acomodo un mechón rebelde de mi cabello tras mi oreja.

—Pensé que las tendría.—Dice, inexpresivo. _Se está riendo de mi._ Mis mejillas se calientan al darme cuenta de eso, me enderezo y estiro en un intento de verme más alta e intimidante. Presionando el botón de grabación de la grabadora, intento lucir profesional.

—Usted es muy joven para haber acumulado un imperio así. ¿A qué le debe su éxito?—Lo miro, luce vagamente decepcionado.

—Los negocios son siempre sobre las personas, Srta. Misaki, y yo soy muy bueno juzgándolas. Sé qué las enoja, qué las hace prosperar y qué no, qué las inspira y cómo incentivarlas. Doy empleo a un equipo excepcional y los recompenso bien.—Hace una pausa y fija una mirada roja en mí.— Mi creencia es conseguir el éxito en cualquier plan que uno tenga, para convertirse uno mismo en el maestro de dicho plan, conocerlo por dentro y por fuera, conocer cada detalle. Trabajo duro, muy dura para hacer eso. Tomo decisiones basadas en la lógica y en los echos. Tengo un instinto natural que puede descubrir y nutrir una buena y sólida idea y a buenas personas. Todo se basa en las buenas y adecuadas personas.

—Quizá sólo tiene suerte.—Esto no está en la lista de Alice, pero él es tan arrogante. Sus ojos destellan momentáneamente, sorprendidos.

—No lo creo, Srta. Misaki. Entre más duro trabajo, más suerte parezco tener. Realmente se trata de tener a las personas correctas en un equipo y dirigir sus energías adecuadamente. Creo que fue Harvey Firestone quien dijo "El crecimiento y el desarrollo de las personas es la tarea más importante del liderazgo."

—Suena como un controlador.—Digo sin pensar, las palabras son más rápidas que mi reacción al detenerlas.

—Oh, practico el control en todas las cosas, Srta. Misaki.—dice sin un rastro de humor en su sonrisa. Lo miro, y él sostiene mi mirada firmemente, imperturbable. Mi pulso se acelera, y me cara se sonroja de nuevo.

¿Por qué tiene un efecto tan desconcertante en mí? ¿Es por su abrumadora y atractiva apariencia quizá? o ¿La forma en que me mira? ¿La forma en que frota suavemente su dedo índice en su labio inferior? Me gustaría que dejara de hacer eso.

—Además, se adquiere un inmenso poder asegurándote a ti mismo que naciste para controlar las cosas.—Continúa, su voz suave.

—¿Usted siente que tiene un inmenso poder?— _Me sigue sonando a controlador._

_—_Soy jefe de al menos cuarenta mil peronas, Srta. Misaki. Eso me da un cierto sentido de responsabilidad... poder, si así lo prefiere. Si decidiera ya no estar interesado en el negocio de las telecomunicaciones y vendiera todo, mínimo, veinte mil personas lucharían para poder hacer los pagos de su hipoteca después de aproximadamente un mes.

Me quedo boquiabierta, estoy pasmada.

—¿Y no tiene un comité ante el que responder?—Pregunto, disgustada.

—Soy el dueño de mi compañía. No tengo que responder ante nadie.—Levanta una ceja hacia mi. Me sonrojo. Por supuesto, sabría eso si hubiera echo algo de investigación. Pero por Dios, él es tan arrogante. Cambio de enfoque.

—¿Tiene intereses fuera de su trabajo?

—Tengo intereses variados, Srta. Misaki.— El fantasma de una sonrisa llega a sus labios.—Muy variados.— Y por alguna razón, estoy confundida y acalorada por su firme mirada. Sus ojos están encendidos.

—Pero si trabaja con tanto esfuerzo, ¿qué hace para relajarse?

—¿Relajarme?— Sonríe, revelando unos perfectos dientes blancos. Dejo de respirar. Realmente es muy guapo. Nadie debería ser así de atractivo.—Bueno, para "relajarme" como usted dice navego, vuelo, disfruto de varias actividades físicas.—Se mueve en su silla.—Soy un hombre con mucho dinero, Srta. Misaki, y tengo caros e interesantes pasatiempos.

Echo un rápido vistazo a las preguntas de Alice, queriendo salir de este tema.

—Usted invierte en el sector manufacturero. ¿Por qué en ese específicamente?— Pregunto incómoda, ¿por qué me hace sentir así?

—Me gusta construir cosas. Me gusta saber cómo funcionan, qué hace que se muevan, cómo montarlas y desmontarlas. Y adoro los barcos, ¿qué puedo decir?

—Eso suena como su corazón hablando en lugar de la lógica y los hechos.

Su boca hace una mueca y me mira evaluándome.

—Posiblemente. Aunque hay gente que diría que no tengo corazón.

—¿Por qué dirían eso?

—Porque me conocen bien.—Sus labios se curvan en una sonrisa torcida.

—¿Dirían sus amigos que es fácil conocerlo?— Y me arrepiento de la pregunta tan pronto como la digo. No está en la lista.

—Soy una persona muy privada, Srta. Misaki. Hago mucho para proteger mi privacidad. No suelo dar entrevistas, por ejemplo.

— ¿Por qué estuvo de acuerdo en aceptar ésta?

—Porque soy benefactor de la Universidad, y a pesar de muchos intentos, no pude conseguir que la señorita Gehabich me dejara en paz. Acosó y acosó a mi agente, y admiro esa clase de tenacidad.

Sé lo tenaz que Alice puede ser, en realidad, insistente sería la palabra adecuada. Es el por qué estoy sentada aquí retorciéndome incómodamente bajo su penetrante mirada cuando debería estar estudiando para los exámenes.

—También invierte en tecnologías de cultivo. ¿Por qué está interesado en esta área?

—El dinero no se puede comer, Srta. Misaki. Hay demasiada gente en este planeta que no tiene suficiente para comer.

—Eso suena muy filantrópico. ¿Es algo por lo que se siente apasionado? ¿Alimentar a los pobres del mundo?

Se encoje de hombros, muy evasivo.

—Es un negocio astuto.—Murmura, pero creo que no está siendo sincero. No tiene sentido. ¿Alimentar a los pobres del mundo? No veo por ningún lado qué beneficios económicos puede proporcionar eso. Lo único que veo es que se trata de una idea noble. Echo un vistazo a la siguiente pregunta, confundida por su actitud.

—¿Tiene una filosofía? Y si la tiene, ¿en qué consiste?

—No tengo una filosofía como tal. Quizá un principio que me guía… de Carnegie: "El hombre que adquiere la habilidad de asumir plena posesión de su mente puede tomar posesión de todo lo demás a lo que tiene derecho." Soy muy singular, peculiar, muy tenaz. Me gusta el control… de mí mismo y de los que me rodean.

—¿Así que quiere poseer cosas?—_ Es un controlador._

_—_Quiero merecer poseerlas, pero sí, en pocas palabras, lo hago.

—Parece usted el paradigma del consumidor.

—Lo soy.— Sonríe, pero la sonrisa no ilumina su mirada. De nuevo no cuadra con una persona que quiere alimentar al mundo, así que no puedo evitar pensar que estamos hablando de otra cosa, pero no tengo ni la menor idea de qué. Trago saliva. En su oficina hace cada vez más calor, o quizá sólo sea yo. Lo único que quiero ahora es acabar de una vez la entrevista. Seguro que Alice tiene ya bastante material. Echo un vistazo a la siguiente pregunta.

—Usted fue un niño adoptado. ¿Hasta qué punto cree que eso ha influido en su manera de ser?

_Vaya_, una pregunta personal. Lo miro con la esperanza de que no se ofenda. Frunce el ceño.

—No puedo saberlo.

Me pica la curiosidad.

—¿Qué edad tenía cuando lo adoptaron?

—Todo el mundo lo sabe, señorita Misaki.— Me contesta muy serio. _Mierda. Sí, claro._ Si hubiera sabido que iba a hacer esta entrevista, me habría informado un poco. Cambio de tema rápidamente.

—Ha tenido que sacrificar su vida familiar por el trabajo.

—Eso no es una pregunta —me replica en tono seco.

—Perdón.—Me retuerzo. Ha conseguido que me sienta como una niña perdida. Vuelvo a intentarlo.—¿Ha tenido que sacrificar su vida familiar por el trabajo?

—Tengo una familia. Un hermano, una hermana y dos padres cariñosos. No estoy interesado en extender mi familia más allá de eso.

—¿Es usted gay, señor Kuso?

Respira hondo. Estoy avergonzada, abochornada, mortificada. _Mierda._ ¿Por qué no heechado un vistazo a la pregunta antes de leerla? ¿Cómo voy a decirle que estoy limitándome a leer las preguntas? ¡Malditas sean Alice y su curiosidad! _¡Tierra tragame ya!_

—No, Runo, no soy gay.— Alza las cejas y me mira con ojos fríos. No parece contento.

—Le pido disculpas. Está… bueno… está aquí escrito.

Ha sido la primera vez que me ha llamado por mi nombre. El corazón se me ha disparado y vuelven a arderme las mejillas. Nerviosa, me coloco el mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja.

Ladea un poco la cabeza.

—¿Las preguntas no son suyas?

La sangre se drena de mi cabeza. _Oh, no. Quiero que me trague la tierra ahora, ya mismo._

—Bueno… no. Alice… la señorita Gehabich… me ha pasado la lista de preguntas.

—¿Son compañeras de la revista de la facultad?

_Oh, no._ No tengo nada que ver con la revista. Es una actividad extraacadémica de ella, no mía. Me arden las mejillas.

—No. Sólo es mi compañera.

Se frota la barbilla en silenciosa deliberación y sus ojos rojos me observan atentamente.

—¿Se ha ofrecido usted para hacer esta entrevista? —me pregunta en tono inquietantemente tranquilo.

_A ver, espera, ¿quién se supone que entrevista a quién?_ Su mirada me quema por dentro y no puedo evitar decirle la verdad.

—Me lo ha pedido ella. No se encuentra bien.— Le contesto en voz baja, como disculpándome.

—Esto explica muchas cosas.

Llaman a la puerta y entra la rubia número dos.

—Señor Kuso, perdone que lo interrumpa, pero su próxima reunión es dentro de dos minutos.

—No hemos terminado, Mylene. Cancele mi próxima reunión, por favor.

Mylene se queda boquiabierta, sin saber qué contestar. Parece perdida. El señor Kuso vuelve el rostro hacia ella lentamente y alza las cejas. La chica se pone colorada. _Menos mal, no soy la única._

—Muy bien, señor Kuso.— Murmura, y sale del despacho.

Él frunce el ceño y vuelve a centrar su atención en mí.

—¿Por dónde íbamos, señorita Misaki?

_Vaya_, ya estamos otra vez con lo de "Señorita Misaki", menos mal.

—No quisiera interrumpir sus obligaciones.

—Quiero saber de usted. Creo que es lo justo.

Sus ojos rojos brillan de curiosidad. _Mierda, mierda. ¿Qué pretende?_ Apoya los codos en los brazos de la butaca y une las yemas de los dedos de ambas manos frente a la boca. Su boca me… me desconcentra. Trago saliva.

—No hay mucho que saber —le digo volviéndome a ruborizar.

—¿Qué planes tiene después de graduarse?

Me encojo de hombros. Su interés me desconcierta. Venirme a Seattle con Alice, encontrar trabajo… La verdad es que no he pensado mucho más allá de los exámenes.

—No he hecho planes, señor Kuso. Tengo que aprobar los exámenes finales, por ahora sólo estoy concentrándome en eso.

Y ahora tendría que estar estudiando, no sentada en su inmenso, aséptico y precioso despacho, sintiéndome incómoda frente a su penetrante mirada.

—Aquí tenemos un excelente programa de prácticas —me dice en tono tranquilo.

Alzo las cejas sorprendida._ ¿Está ofreciéndome trabajo?_

—Lo tendré en cuenta —murmuro confundida—. Aunque no creo que pueda encajar aquí.

_Oh, no._ Ya estoy otra vez pensando en voz alta.

—¿Por qué lo dice?

Ladea un poco la cabeza, intrigado, y una ligera sonrisa se insinúa en sus labios.

—Es obvio, ¿no?— _Soy torpe, desaliñada y no soy rubia._

—Para mí no.

Su mirada es intensa y su humor ha desaparecido. De pronto siento que unos extraños músculos me oprimen el estómago. Aparto los ojos de su mirada escrutadora y me contemplo los nudillos, aunque no los veo._ ¿Qué está __pasando? Tengo que marcharme ahora mismo._ Me inclino hacia delante para coger la grabadora.

—¿Le gustaría que le enseñara el edificio? —me pregunta.

—Seguro que está muy ocupado, señor Kuso, y yo tengo un largo camino.

—¿Vuelve en coche a Vancouver?— Parece sorprendido, incluso nervioso. Mira por la ventana. Ha empezado a llover. —Bueno, conduzca con cuidado —me dice en tono serio, autoritario.—¿Me ha preguntado todo lo que necesita? —añade.

—Sí —le contesto metiéndo la grabadora en el bolso. Cierra ligeramente los ojos, como si estuviera pensando.—Gracias por la entrevista, señor Kuso.

—Ha sido un placer —me contesta, tan educado como siempre. Me levanto, se levanta también él y me tiende la mano. —Hasta la próxima, señorita Misaki.

Y eso suena más como un desafío, o como una amenaza. No estoy segura de cuál de las dos cosas. Frunzo el ceño. _¿Cuándo volveremos a vernos_? Le estrecho la mano de nuevo, perpleja de que esa extraña corriente siga circulando entre nosotros. _Deben de ser nervios._

—Señor Kuso.— Me despido de él con un movimiento de cabeza. Él se dirige a la puerta con gracia y agilidad, y la abre de par en par.

—Asegúrese de cruzar la puerta con buen pie, señorita Misaki.

Me sonríe. Está claro que se refiere a mi poco elegante entrada en su despacho. Me ruborizo.

—Muy amable, señor Kuso. — Le digo bruscamente.

Su sonrisa se acentúa. Me alegro de divertirlo. Salgo al vestíbulo echando chispas y me sorprende que me siga. Mylene y Mira levantan la mirada, tan sorprendidas como yo.

—¿Ha traído abrigo? —me pregunta Kuso.

—Chaqueta.

Mira se levanta de un salto a buscar mi chaqueta, que Kuso le quita de las manos antes de que haya podido dármela. La sostiene para que me la ponga, y lo hago sintiéndome totalmente ridícula. Por un momento Kuso me apoya las manos en los hombros, y doy un respingo al sentir su contacto. Si se da cuenta de mi reacción, no se le nota. Su largo dedo índice pulsa el botón del ascensor y esperamos, yo con torpeza, y él sereno y frío. Se abren las puertas y entro a toda prisa, desesperada por escapar. _Tengo que salir de aquí._ Cuando me vuelvo, está inclinado frente a la puerta del ascensor, con una mano apoyada en la pared.  
Realmente es muy guapo. Guapísimo. Me desconcierta.

—Runo.— Me dice a modo de despedida.

—Daniel.— Le contesto.

Y afortunadamente las puertas se cierran.

* * *

Hasta acá el primer capítulo. Comienza tranquilo pero lo que se viene es mucho mejor y más interesante. Agradezco a todo el o la que lea. Los próximos capítulos serán más largos.


	3. Capítulo 2

Nuevamente, agradezco a todo aquel o aquella que lea. Pude ver que ya tengo a alguien que lee, y le agradezco muchísimo a Lacajadepandora, en serio :D

* * *

Capítulo 2

Mi corazón está latiendo con fuerza. El ascensor llega al primer piso y me apresuro a salir tan pronto como las puertas se abren, tropezando otra vez, pero afortunadamente no me caigo al inmaculable suelo. Corro hacia las grandes puertas de vidrio y por fin salgo al tonificante, limpio y húmedo aire de Seattle. Levanto la cara y agradezco la lluvia, que me refresca. Cierro los ojos y respiro hondo, dejo que el aire me purifique e intento recuperar la poca serenidad que me queda.

Ningún hombre me había impactado tanto como Daniel Kuso, y no entiendo por qué. ¿Porque es guapo? ¿Educado? ¿Rico? ¿Poderoso? No entiendo mi reacción irracional. Suspiro profundamente aliviada. _¿De qué diablos va esta historia?_ Me apoyo en una columna de acero del edificio y hago un gran esfuerzo por tranquilizarme y ordenar mis pensamientos. Muevo ligeramente la cabeza._ ¿Qué ha pasado?_ Mi corazón recupera su ritmo habitual y puedo volver a respirar normalmente. Me dirijo al coche.

Dejo atrás la ciudad repasando mentalmente la entrevista y empiezo a sentirme idiota y avergonzada. Seguro que estoy reaccionando desproporcionadamente a algo que solo existe en mi cabeza. De acuerdo, es muy atractivo, seguro de sí mismo, dominante y se siente cómodo consigo mismo, pero por otra parte es arrogante y, por impecables que sean sus modales, es dictador y frío. Bueno, a primera vista. Un involuntario escalofrío me recorre la espina dorsal. Puede ser arrogante, pero tiene derecho a serlo, porque ha conseguido grandes cosas y es todavía muy joven. No soporta a los imbéciles, pero ¿por qué iba a hacerlo? Vuelvo a enfadarme al pensar que Alice no me proporcionó una breve biografía. Mientras recorro la interestatal 5, mi mente sigue divagando. Me deja de verdad perpleja que haya gente tan empeñada en triunfar. Algunas respuestas suyas han sido muy crípticas, como si tuviera una agenda oculta. Y las preguntas de Alice…_ ¡Uf!_ La adopción y que si era gay… Se me ponen los pelos de punta. No me puedo creer que le haya preguntado algo así._ ¡Tierra, trágame ahora!_ De ahora en adelante, cada vez que recuerde esta pregunta me moriré de vergüenza._ ¡Maldita sea Alice Gehabich! _

Echo un vistazo al indicador de velocidad. Conduzco con más precaución de la habitual, y sé que es porque tengo en mente esos penetrantes ojos rojos que me miran y una voz seria que me dice que conduzca con cuidado. Muevo la cabeza y me doy cuenta de que Kuso parece tener el doble de edad de la que tiene. _Olvídalo, Runo,_ me regaño a mí misma. Llego a la conclusión de que, en el fondo, ha sido una experiencia muy interesante, pero que no debería darle más vueltas. _Déjalo pasar. No tengo que volver a verlo._ La idea me reconforta. Enciendo la radio, subo el volumen, me reclino hacia atrás y escucho el ritmo del rock que suena en la radio mientras piso el acelerador. Al surcar la interestatal 5 me doy cuenta de que puedo conducir todo lo deprisa que quiera.

Vivimos en una pequeña comunidad de casas pareadas cerca del campus de la Universidad Estatal de Washington, en Vancouver. Tengo suerte. El abuelo de Alice le compró la casa, así que pago una miseria de alquiler. Llevamos cuatro años viviendo aquí. Aparco el coche sabiendo que Alice va a querer que se lo cuente todo con pelos y señales, y es obstinada. _Bueno, al menos tiene la grabadora._ Espero no tener que añadir mucho más a lo dicho en la entrevista.

—¡Runo! ¡Ya estás aquí!

Alice está sentada en el salón, rodeada de libros. Es evidente que ha estado estudiando para los exámenes finales, aunque todavía lleva puesto el pijama rosa de franela de conejitos, el que reserva para cuando ha roto con un novio, para todo tipo de enfermedades y para cuando está deprimida en general. Se levanta de un salto y corre a abrazarme.

—Empezaba a preocuparme. Pensaba que volverías antes.

—Pues yo creo que es pronto teniendo en cuenta que la entrevista se ha alargado…

Le doy la grabadora.

—Runo, muchísimas gracias. Te debo una, lo sé. ¿Cómo ha ido? ¿Cómo es?

_Oh, no_, ya estamos con el inevitable interrogatorio de la santa inquisidora Alice Gehabich. Me cuesta contestarle. ¿Qué puedo decir?

—Me alegro de que haya acabado y de no tener que volver a verlo. Ha estado bastante intimidante, la verdad. —Me encojo de hombros—. Es muy centrado,  
incluso intenso… y joven. Muy joven.

Alice me mira con expresión cándida. Frunzo el ceño.

—No te hagas la inocente. ¿Por qué no me pasaste una biografía? Me ha hecho sentir como una idiota por no tener idea de nada.

Alice se lleva una mano a la boca.

—Vaya, Runo, lo siento… No lo pensé.

Resoplo.

—En general ha sido amable, formal y un poco estirado, como un viejo precoz. No habla como un tipo de veintitantos años. Por cierto, ¿cuántos años tiene?

—Veintisiete. Runo, lo siento. Tendría que haberte contado un poco, pero estaba muy nerviosa. Bueno, me llevo la grabadora y empezaré a transcribir la entrevista.

—Parece que estás mejor. ¿Te has tomado la sopa? —le pregunto para cambiar de tema.

—Sí, y estaba riquísima, como siempre. Me encuentro mucho mejor.

Me sonríe agradecida. Miro el reloj.

—Tengo que correr. Creo que llego a mi turno en Brown's.

—Pero, Runo, estarás agotada.

—Estoy bien. Nos vemos luego.

Trabajo en Brown's desde que empecé en la universidad, hace cuatro años. Como es la ferretería más grande de la zona de Portland, he llegado a saber bastante sobre los artículos que vendemos, aunque, paradójicamente, soy un desastre para el bricolaje. Esto se lo dejo a mi padre.

Me alegra llegar a tiempo, porque así tendré algo en lo que pensar que no sea Daniel Kuso. Tenemos mucho trabajo. Como acaba de empezar la temporada de verano, todo el mundo anda redecorando su casa. La señora Brown parece aliviada al verme.

—¡Runo! Pensaba que hoy no vendrías.

—La cita ha durado más de lo que pensaba. Puedo hacer un par de horas.

—Me alegro mucho de verte.

Me manda al almacén a reponer estanterías, y no tardo en centrarme en mi trabajo.

Más tarde, cuando vuelvo a casa, Alice lleva puestos unos auriculares y trabaja en su portátil. Todavía tiene la nariz roja, pero está metida de lleno en su artículo, muy concentrada y tecleando frenéticamente. Yo estoy agotada, rendida por el largo viaje en coche, por la dura entrevista y por no haber parado de aquí para allá en Brown's. Me dejo caer en el sofá pensando en el trabajo de la facultad que tengo que terminar y en que no he podido estudiar nada porque estaba con… él.

—Lo que me has traído está genial, Runo. Lo has hecho muy bien. No puedo creerme que no aceptaras su oferta de enseñarte el edificio. Está claro que quería pasar más rato contigo.

Me lanza una fugaz mirada burlona.

Me ruborizo e inexplicablemente mis pulsaciones se aceleran. _Seguro que no era por eso._ Solo quería mostrarme el edificio para que viera que era el amo y señor de todo aquello. Soy consciente de que estoy mordiéndome el labio y confío en que Alice no se dé cuenta, pero mi amiga parece estar concentrada en la transcripción.

—Ya entiendo lo que quieres decir con eso de formal. ¿Tomaste notas? —me pregunta.

—Mmm… No.

—No pasa nada. Con lo que hay me basta para un buen artículo. Lástima que no tengamos fotos propias. El hijo de puta está bueno, ¿no?

Me ruborizo.

—Supongo.

Intento dar a entender que me da igual, y creo que lo consigo.

—Vamos, Runo… Ni siquiera tú puedes ser inmune a su atractivo.

Me mira y alza una ceja perfecta. _¡Mierda!_ Siento que me arden las mejillas, así que la distraigo con halagos, que siempre funciona y es una buena táctica.

—Seguramente tú le habrías sacado mucho más.

—Lo dudo, Runo. Vamos… casi te ha ofrecido trabajo. Teniendo en cuenta que te lo endosé en el último minuto, lo has hecho muy bien.

Me mira interrogante. Me retiro corriendo a la cocina.

—Dime, ¿qué te ha parecido?

_Maldita sea, no para de preguntar. ¿Por qué no lo deja de una vez? Piensa algo, rápido._

—Es muy tenaz, controlador y arrogante… Da miedo, pero es muy carismático. Entiendo que pueda fascinar —le digo sinceramente con la esperanza de que se calle de una vez por todas.

—¿Tú, fascinada por un hombre? Qué novedad —me dice riéndose.

Como estoy preparándome un bocadillo, no puede verme la cara.

—¿Por qué querías saber si era gay? Por cierto, ha sido la pregunta más incómoda. Casi me muero de vergüenza, y a él le ha molestado que se lo preguntara.

Frunzo el ceño al recordarlo.

—Cuando aparece en la prensa, siempre va solo.

—Ha sido muy incómodo. Todo ha sido incómodo. Me alegro de no tener que volver a verlo.

—Vamos, Runo, no puede haber ido tan mal. Creo que le has caído muy bien.

_¿Que le he caído bien?_ Alice alucina.

—¿Quieres un bocadillo?

—Sí, por favor.

Para mi tranquilidad, esta noche no seguimos hablando de Daniel Kuso. Después de comer puedo sentarme a la mesa del comedor con Alice y, mientras ella trabaja en su artículo, yo sigo con mi trabajo sobre Tess, la de los d'Urberville. Maldita sea. Esta mujer estuvo en el lugar equivocado y en el momento equivocado del siglo equivocado. Cuando termino son las doce de la noche y hace ya mucho rato que Alice se ha ido a dormir. Me voy a mi habitación agotada, pero contenta de haber trabajado tanto para ser un lunes. Me meto en mi cama de hierro de color blanco, me envuelvo en la colcha de mi madre, cierro los ojos y me quedo dormida al instante. Sueño con lugares oscuros, suelos blancos, inhóspitos y fríos, y ojos rojos.

El resto de la semana me sumerjo en mis estudios y en mi trabajo en Brownn's. Alice también está muy ocupada organizando su última edición de la revista de la facultad antes de ceder su puesto al nuevo responsable, y además también está estudiando para los exámenes. Hacia el jueves se encuentra mucho mejor y ya no tengo que seguir soportando la visión de su pijama rosa de franela lleno de conejitos. Llamo a mi madre, que vive en Georgia, para saber cómo está y para que me desee suerte en los exámenes. Empieza a contarme su última aventura: está aprendiendo a hacer velas. Mi madre se pasa la vida emprendiendo nuevos negocios. Básicamente se aburre y necesita hacer lo que sea para ocupar su tiempo, pero le es imposible centrarse en algo mucho tiempo. La semana que viene será otra cosa. Me preocupa. Espero que no haya hipotecado la casa para financiar este último proyecto. Y espero que Bob —su relativamente nuevo marido, aunque es mucho mayor que ella— la controle un poco ahora que yo ya no estoy en casa. Parece mucho más responsable que el marido número tres.

—¿Cómo te va todo, Runo?

Dudo un segundo, y mi madre centra toda su atención en mí.

—Muy bien.

—¿Runo? ¿Has conocido a algún chico?

_Uf, ¿cómo se le ocurre?_ Es evidente que está entusiasmada.

—No, mamá, no pasa nada. Si conozco a un chico, serás la primera en saberlo.

—Runo, cariño, tienes que salir más. Me preocupas.

—Mamá, estoy bien. ¿Qué tal Bob?

Como siempre, la mejor táctica es la distracción.

Esa noche, más tarde, llamo a Ray, mi padrastro, el marido número dos de mi madre, el hombre al que considero mi padre y cuyo apellido llevo. La conversación es breve. En realidad, ni siquiera es una conversación, sino una serie de gruñidos en respuesta a mis discretos intentos. Ray no es muy hablador. Pero es muy activo, sigue viendo el fútbol en la tele (y cuando no está viendo el fútbol, juega a los bolos, pesca o hace muebles). Ray es un buen carpintero, y gracias a él sé diferenciar una espátula de un serrucho. Parece que todo le va bien.

El viernes por la noche Alice y yo estamos comentando qué hacer —queremos descansar un poco del estudio, el trabajo y las revistas de la facultad— cuando llaman a la puerta. En los escalones de la entrada está mi buen amigo Baron con una botella de champán en las manos.

—¡Baron! ¡Qué alegría verte! —Lo abrazo— Pasa.

Baron es la primera persona a la que conocí cuando llegué a la universidad, y parecía tan perdido y solo como yo. Aquel día nos dimos cuenta de que éramos almas gemelas, y desde entonces somos amigos. No solo compartimos el sentido del humor, sino que descubrimos que Ray y el padre de Baron estuvieron juntos en el ejército, y a partir de ahí nuestros padres se hicieron también muy amigos. Baron estudia ingeniería. Es el primero de su familia que va a la universidad. Es un tipo brillante, pero su auténtica pasión es la fotografía. Tiene un ojo estupendo para hacer fotos.

—Tengo buenas noticias —dice sonriendo con sus brillantes ojos celestes.

—No me lo digas: también esta semana te las has arreglado para que no te despidan… —bromeo.

Simula burlonamente ponerme mala cara.

—La Portland Place Gallery va a exponer mis fotos.

—Increíble… ¡Felicidades!

Me alegro mucho por él y vuelvo a abrazarlo. Alice también le sonríe.

—¡Buen trabajo, Baron! Tendré que incluirlo en la revista. No se me ocurre nada mejor para un viernes por la noche que hacer cambios editoriales de última hora—dice riéndose irónicamente.

—Vamos a celebrarlo. Quiero que vengas a la inauguración.— Baron me mira fijamente y me ruborizo. —Las dos, claro —añade mirando nervioso a Alice.

Baron y yo somos buenos amigos, pero en el fondo sé que le gustaría que fuéramos algo más. Es lindo y divertido, pero no es mi tipo. Es más bien el hermano que nunca he tenido. Alice suele chincharme diciéndome que me falta el gen de buscar novio, pero la verdad es que no he conocido a nadie que… bueno, alguien que me atraiga, aunque una parte de mí desea que me tiemblen las piernas, se me dispare el corazón y sienta mariposas en el estómago. A veces me pregunto si me pasa algo. Quizá he dedicado demasiado tiempo a mis románticos héroes literarios, y por eso mis ideales y mis expectativas son excesivamente elevados. Pero en la vida real nadie me ha hecho sentir así. _Hasta hace muy poco_, murmura la inoportuna vocecita de mi subconsciente. _¡NO!_ Destierro de inmediato la idea. No voy a planteármelo, no después de aquella dolorosa entrevista. _«¿Es usted gay, señor Kuso?»_ Me estremezco al recordarlo. Sé que desde entonces he soñado con él casi todas las noches, pero seguramente es porque tengo que purgar de mi cabeza la espantosa experiencia. Observo a Baron abriendo la botella de champán. Lleva vaqueros y una camiseta. Es alto, ancho de hombros y musculoso, de piel bronceada, pelo rosa-colorado y ardientes ojos azul-celeste. Sí, Baron está bastante bueno, pero creo que por fin está entendiendo el mensaje: somos solo amigos. El corcho sale disparado, y Baron alza la mirada y sonríe.

El sábado es una pesadilla en la ferretería. Nos invaden los manitas que quieren acicalar su casa. El señor y la señora Brown, John, Patrick —los otros dos empleados— y yo nos pasamos la jornada atendiendo a los clientes. Pero al mediodía se calma un poco, y mientras estoy sentada detrás del mostrador de la caja, comiéndome discretamente el bocadillo, la señora Brown me pide que compruebe unos pedidos. Me concentro en la tarea, compruebo que los números de catálogo de los artículos que necesitamos se corresponden con los que hemos encargado y paso la mirada del libro de pedidos a la pantalla del ordenador, y viceversa, para asegurarme de que las entradas cuadran. De repente, no sé por qué, alzo la vista… y me quedo atrapada en la descarada mirada ardiente de Daniel Kuso, que me observa fijamente desde el otro lado del mostrador.

Casi me da un infarto.

—Señorita Misaki, qué agradable sorpresa.— Me dice. Su mirada es firme e intensa.

_Maldita sea._ ¿Qué narices está haciendo aquí, todo despeinado y vestido con ese jersey grueso de lana de color crema, vaqueros y botas? Creo que me he quedado boquiabierta, y no encuentro ni el cerebro ni la voz.

—Señor Kuso.— Murmuro, porque no puedo hacer otra cosa.

Sus labios esbozan una sonrisa y sus ojos parecen divertidos, como si estuviera disfrutando de alguna broma de la que no me entero.

—Pasaba por aquí —me dice a modo de explicación— Necesito algunas cosas. Es un placer volver a verla, señorita Misaki.

Su voz es cálida y ronca como un bombón de chocolate y caramelo… o algo así. Muevo la cabeza intentando bajar de las nubes. El corazón me aporrea el pecho a un ritmo frenético, y por alguna razón me arden las mejillas ante su firme mirada escrutadora. Verlo delante de mí me ha dejado totalmente desconcertada. Mis recuerdos de él no le han hecho justicia. No es solo guapo, no. _Es la belleza masculina personificada, arrebatador, y está aquí, en la ferretería Brown's._ _Quién lo iba a decir._ Recupero por fin mis funciones cognitivas y vuelvo a conectar con el resto de mi cuerpo.

—Runo. Me llamo Runo. —murmuro—. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle, señor Kuso?

Sonríe, y de nuevo es como si tuviera conocimiento de algún gran secreto. Es muy desconcertante. Respiro hondo y pongo mi cara de llevar cuatro años trabajando en la tienda y ser una profesional. _Yo puedo._

—Necesito un par de cosas. Para empezar, bridas para cables.— Murmura con expresión fría y divertida a la vez.

_¿Bridas para cables?_

—Tenemos varias medidas. ¿Quiere que se las muestre? —susurro con voz titubeante.

_Cálmate, Misaki._

Un ligero fruncimiento estropea las cejas de Kuso, que son bastante bonitas.

—Sí, por favor. La acompaño, señorita Misaki.— Me dice.

Salgo de detrás del mostrador fingiendo despreocupación, pero lo cierto es que me concentro al máximo en no desplomarme. De repente mis piernas parecen de plastilina. Me alegro mucho de haber decidido ponerme mis mejores vaqueros esta mañana.

—Están con los artículos de electricidad, en el pasillo número ocho.— Le digo en un tono de voz demasiado elevado. Lo miro y me arrepiento casi de inmediato. _¡Qué guapo es!_

—La sigo.— Murmura haciendo un gesto con su mano de largos dedos y uñas perfectamente arregladas.

Con el corazón casi estrangulándome —porque me ha subido hasta la garganta e intenta salírseme por la boca— me meto en un pasillo en dirección a la sección de electricidad._ ¿Por qué está en Portland? ¿Por qué ha venido a Brown's?_ Y de una diminuta parte de mi cerebro que apenas utilizo —seguramente por debajo del bulbo raquídeo, cerca de donde habita mi subconsciente— surge una idea: Ha venido a verte. _¡Imposible!_ La descarto de inmediato. _¿Por qué iba a querer verme este hombre guapo, poderoso y sofisticado?_ Es una idea absurda, así que me la quito de la cabeza.

—¿Ha venido a Portland por negocios? —le pregunto.

Mi voz suena demasiado aguda, como si me hubiera pillado un dedo en una puerta. _¡Basta! ¡Intenta calmarte, Runo!_

—He ido a visitar el departamento de agricultura de la universidad, que está en Vancouver. En estos momentos financio una investigación sobre rotación de cultivos y ciencia del suelo —me contesta con total naturalidad.

_¿Lo ves? Ni por asomo ha venido a verte_, se burla a gritos mi orgullosa subconsciente. Me ruborizo solo de pensar en las tonterías que se me pasan por la cabeza.

—¿Forma parte de su plan para alimentar al mundo? —lo provoco.

—Algo así —admite esbozando una media sonrisa.

Echa un vistazo a nuestra sección de bridas para cables. _¿Para qué querrá eso? No me lo imagino haciendo bricolaje._ Desliza los dedos por las cajas de la estantería, y por alguna inexplicable razón tengo que apartar la mirada. Se inclina y agarra una caja.

—Estas me irán bien —me dice con su sonrisa de estar guardando un secreto.

—¿Algo más?

—Quisiera cinta adhesiva.

_¿Cinta adhesiva?_

—¿Está decorando su casa?

Las palabras salen de mi boca antes de que pueda detenerlas. Seguro que contrata a trabajadores o tiene personal que se la decora.

—No, no estoy decorándola —me contesta rápidamente.

Sonríe, y me da la extraña sensación de que está riéndose de mí._ ¿Tan divertida soy? ¿Por qué le hago tanta gracia?_

—Por aquí —murmuro incómoda.— La cinta está en el pasillo de la decoración.

Miro hacia atrás y veo que me sigue.

—¿Lleva mucho tiempo trabajando aquí? —me pregunta en voz baja, mirándome fijamente.

Me ruborizo. ¿Por qué demonios tiene este efecto sobre mí? Me siento como una cría de catorce años, torpe, como siempre, y fuera de lugar.

_¡Mirada al frente, Misaki!_

—Cuatro años —murmuro mientras llegamos a nuestro destino.

Por hacer algo, me agacho y escojo las dos medidas de cinta adhesiva que tenemos.

—Me llevaré esta —dice Kuso golpeando suavemente el rollo de cinta que le tiendo. Nuestros dedos se rozan un segundo, y ahí está de nuevo la corriente, que me recorre como si hubiera tocado un cable suelto. Jadeo involuntariamente al sentirla desplazándose hasta algún lugar oscuro e inexplorado en lo más profundo de mi vientre. Intento desesperadamente serenarme.

—¿Algo más? —le pregunto con voz ronca y entrecortada. Abre ligeramente los ojos.

—Un poco de cuerda.

Su voz, también ronca, replica la mía.

—Por aquí.

Agacho la cabeza para ocultar mi rubor y me dirijo al pasillo.

—¿Qué tipo de cuerda busca? Tenemos de fibra sintética, de fibra natural, de cáñamo, de cable…

Me detengo al ver su expresión impenetrable. Sus ojos parecen más oscuros._ ¡Madre mía!_

—Cinco metros de la de fibra natural, por favor.

Mido rápidamente la cuerda con dedos temblorosos, consciente de su ardiente mirada roja. No me atrevo a mirarlo. No podría sentirme más cohibida. Saco el cuchillo del bolsillo trasero de mi pantalón, corto la cuerda, la enrollo con cuidado y hago un nudo. Es un milagro que haya conseguido no amputarme un dedo con el cuchillo.

—¿Iba usted a las scouts? —me pregunta frunciendo divertido sus perfilados y sensuales labios.

_¡No le mires la boca!_

—Las actividades en grupo no son lo mío, señor Kuso.

Arquea una ceja.

—¿Qué es lo suyo, Runo? —me pregunta en voz baja y con su sonrisa secreta.

Lo miro y me siento incapaz de expresarme. El suelo son placas tectónicas en movimiento. _Intenta tranquilizarte, Runo_, me suplica de rodillas mi torturada subconsciente.

—Los libros —susurro.

Pero mi subconsciente grita:_ ¡Tú! ¡Tú eres lo mío!_ Lo aparto inmediatamente de un manotazo, avergonzada de los delirios de grandeza de mi mente.

—¿Qué tipo de libros? —me pregunta ladeando la cabeza.

_¿Por qué le interesa tanto?_

—Bueno, lo normal. Los clásicos. Sobre todo literatura inglesa.

Se frota la barbilla con el índice y el pulgar considerando mi respuesta. O quizá sencillamente está aburridísimo e intenta disimularlo.

—¿Necesita algo más?

_Tengo que cambiar de tema_… Esos dedos en esa cara son cautivadores.

—No lo sé. ¿Qué me recomendaría?

_¿Qué le recomendaría? Ni siquiera sé lo que va a hacer._

—¿De bricolaje?

Asiente con mirada burlona. Me ruborizo y mi mirada se desplaza a los vaqueros ajustados que lleva.

—Overoles de trabajo —le contesto.

Me doy cuenta de que ya no controlo lo que sale de mi boca. Vuelve a alzar una ceja, divertido.

—No querrá que se le estropee la ropa… —le digo señalando sus vaqueros.

—Siempre puedo quitármela —me contesta sonriendo.

_Ya._ _Siento que mis mejillas vuelven a teñirse de rojo._ Deben de parecer la cubierta del Manifiesto comunista. _Cállate. Cállate de una vez._

—Me llevaré algunos. No vaya a ser que se me estropee la ropa —me dice con frialdad.

Intento apartar la inoportuna imagen de él sin vaqueros.

—¿Necesita algo más? —le pregunto en tono demasiado agudo mientras le tiendo un overol azul.

No contesta a mi pregunta.

—¿Cómo va el artículo?

_Por fin me ha preguntado algo normal, sin indirectas ni juegos de palabras…_ Una pregunta que puedo responder. Me agarro a ella con las dos manos, como si fuera una tabla de salvación, y apuesto por la sinceridad.

—No estoy escribiéndolo yo, sino Alice. La señorita Gehabich, mi compañera de piso. Está muy contenta. Es la editora de la revista y se quedó destrozada por no haber podido hacerle la entrevista personalmente. —Siento que he remontado el vuelo, por fin un tema de conversación normal—. Lo único que le preocupa es que no tiene ninguna foto suya original.

—¿Qué tipo de fotografías quiere?

_Muy bien. No había previsto esta respuesta._ Niego con la cabeza, porque sencillamente no lo sé.

—Bueno, voy a estar por aquí. Quizá mañana…

—¿Estaría dispuesto a hacer una sesión de fotos?

Vuelve a salirme la voz de pito. Alice estará encantada si lo consigo. _Y podrás volver a verlo mañana_, me susurra seductoramente ese oscuro lugar al fondo de mi cerebro. Descarto la idea. _Es estúpida, ridícula…_

—Alice estará encantada… si encontramos a un fotógrafo.

Estoy tan contenta que le sonrío abiertamente. Él abre los labios, como si quisiera respirar hondo, y parpadea. Por una milésima de segundo parece algo perdido, la Tierra cambia ligeramente de eje y las placas tectónicas se deslizan hacia una nueva posición.

_¡Dios mío! La mirada perdida de Daniel Kuso._

—Dígame algo mañana —me dice metiéndose la mano en el bolsillo trasero y sacando la cartera—. Mi tarjeta. Está mi número de móvil. Tendría que llamarme antes de las diez de la mañana.

—Muy bien —le contesto sonriendo. Alice se pondrá contentísima.

—¡Runo!

Joe aparece al otro lado del pasillo. Es el hermano menor del señor Brown. Me habían dicho que había vuelto de Princeton, pero no esperaba verlo hoy.

—Discúlpeme un momento, señor Kuso.

Kuso frunce el ceño mientras me vuelvo.

Joe siempre ha sido un amigo, y en este extraño momento en que me las veo con el rico, poderoso, asombrosamente atractivo y controlador obsesivo Kuso, me alegra hablar con alguien normal. Joe me abraza muy fuerte, y me sorprende.

—¡Runo, cuánto me alegro de verte! —exclama.

—Hola, Joe. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Has venido para el cumpleaños de tu hermano?

—Sí. Estás muy guapa, Runo, muy guapa.

Sonríe y se aparta un poco para observarme. Luego me suelta, pero deja un brazo posesivo por encima de mis hombros. Me separo un poco, incómoda. Me alegra ver a Joe, pero siempre se toma demasiadas confianzas. Cuando miro a Daniel, veo que nos observa atentamente, con ojos impenetrables y pensativos, y expresión seria, impasible. Ha dejado de ser el cliente extrañamente atento y ahora es otra persona… alguien frío y distante.

—Joe, estoy con un cliente. Tienes que conocerlo —le digo intentando suavizar la animadversión que veo en la expresión de Kuso. Arrastro a Joe hasta donde está Kuso, y ambos se observan detenidamente. El aire podría cortarse con un cuchillo.

—Joe, te presento a Daniel Kuso. Señor Kuso, él es Joe Brown, el hermano del dueño de la tienda. —Y por alguna razón poco comprensible, siento que debo darle más explicaciones—. Conozco a Joe desde que trabajo aquí, aunque no nos vemos muy a menudo. Ha vuelto de Princeton, donde estudia administración de empresas.

Estoy diciendo demasiado… _¡Basta!_

—Señor Brown.

Daniel le tiende la mano con mirada impenetrable.

—Señor Kuso.— Lo saluda Joe estrechándole la mano—. Espera… ¿No será el famoso Daniel Kuso? ¿El de Kuso Enterprises Holdings?

Joe pasa de mostrarse hosco a quedarse deslumbrado en una milésima de segundo. Kuso le dedica una educada sonrisa en respuesta.

—Vaya… ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?

—Runo se ha ocupado de todo, señor Brown. Ha sido muy atenta.

Su expresión es impasible, pero sus palabras… es como si estuviera diciendo algo totalmente diferente. Es desconcertante.

—Estupendo —le responde Joe—. Nos vemos luego, Runo.

—Claro, Joe.

Lo observo desaparecer hacia el almacén.

—¿Algo más, señor Kuso?

—Nada más.

Su tono es distante y frío. _Maldita sea… ¿Lo he ofendido?_ Respiro hondo, me vuelvo y me dirijo a la caja. _¿Qué le pasa ahora?_ Marco el precio de la cuerda, el mono, la cinta adhesiva y los sujetacables.

—Serán cuarenta y tres dólares, por favor.

Miro a Kuso, pero me arrepiento inmediatamente. Está observándome fijamente. Me pone de los nervios.

—¿Quiere una bolsa? —le pregunto cogiendo su tarjeta de crédito.

—Sí, gracias, Runo.

Su lengua acaricia mi nombre, y el corazón se me vuelve a disparar. Apenas puedo respirar. Meto deprisa lo que ha comprado en una bolsa de plástico.

—Ya me llamará si quiere que haga la sesión de fotos.

Vuelve a ser el hombre de negocios. Asiento, porque de nuevo me he quedado sin palabras, y le devuelvo la tarjeta de crédito.

—Bien. Hasta mañana, quizá. —Se vuelve para marcharse, pero se detiene—. Ah, una cosa, Runo… Me alegro de que la señorita Gehabich no pudiera hacerme la entrevista.

Sonríe y sale de la tienda a grandes zancadas y con renovada determinación, colgándose la bolsa del hombro y dejándome como una masa temblorosa de embravecidas hormonas femeninas. Paso varios minutos mirando la puerta cerrada por la que acaba de marcharse antes de volver a pisar la Tierra. _De acuerdo. Me gusta. Ya está, lo he admitido._ No puedo seguir escondiendo mis sentimientos. Nunca antes me había sentido así. _Me parece atractivo, muy __atractivo._ Pero sé que es una causa perdida y suspiro con un pesar agridulce. Ha sido solo una coincidencia que viniera. Pero, bueno, puedo admirarlo desde la distancia, ¿no? No tiene nada de malo. Y si encuentro a un fotógrafo, mañana lo podré admirar. Me muerdo el labio pensándolo y me descubro a mí misma sonriendo como una colegiala. Tengo que llamar a Alice para organizar la sesión fotográfica.

* * *

Hasta acá el segundo capítulo :D

Gracias por leer, me hace feliz. Eso me alegra y el escribir también :3


	4. Capítulo 3

Agradezco al que lea. :)

* * *

Capítulo 3

Alice se pone loca de contenta.

—Pero ¿qué hacía en Brown's?

Su curiosidad rezuma por el teléfono. Estoy al fondo del almacén e intento que mi voz suene despreocupada.

—Pasaba por aquí.

—Me parece demasiada casualidad, Runo. ¿No crees que ha ido a verte?

El corazón me da un brinco al planteármelo, pero la alegría dura poco. La triste y decepcionante realidad es que había venido por trabajo.

—Ha venido a visitar el departamento de agricultura de la universidad. Financia una investigación —murmuro.

—Sí, sí. Ha concedido al departamento una subvención de dos millones y medio de dólares.

_Wow._

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Runo, soy periodista y he escrito un artículo sobre este tipo. Mi obligación es saberlo.

—Ok, Carla Bernstein, no te sulfures. Bueno, ¿quieres esas fotos?

—Pues claro. El problema es quién va a hacerlas y dónde.

—Podríamos preguntarle a él dónde. Ha dicho que se quedaría por la zona.

—¿Puedes contactar con él?

—Tengo su móvil.

Alice pega un grito.

—¿El soltero más rico, más escurridizo y más enigmático de todo el estado de Washington te ha dado su número de móvil?

—Bueno… sí.

—¡Runo! Le gustas. No tengo la menor duda —afirma categóricamente.

—Alice, solo pretende ser amable.

Pero incluso mientras lo digo sé que no es verdad. Daniel Kuso no es amable. Es educado, quizá. Y una vocecita me susurra:_ Tal vez Alice tiene razón_. Se me eriza el vello solo de pensar que quizá, solo quizá, podría gustarle. Después de todo, es cierto que me ha dicho que se alegraba de que Alice no le hubiera hecho la entrevista. Me abrazo a mí misma con silenciosa alegría y giro a derecha e izquierda considerando la posibilidad de que por un instante pueda gustarle. Alice me devuelve al presente.

—No sé cómo podremos hacer la sesión. Levi, nuestro fotógrafo habitual, no puede. Ha ido a Idaho Falls a pasar el fin de semana con su familia. Se molestará cuando sepa que ha perdido la ocasión de fotografiar a uno de los empresarios más importantes del país.

—Mmm… ¿Y Baron?

—¡Buena idea! Pídeselo tú. Haría cualquier cosa por ti. Luego llamas a Kuso y le preguntas dónde quiere que vayamos.

Alice es insufriblemente arrogante con respecto a Baron.

—Creo que deberías llamarlo tú.

—¿A quién? ¿A Baron? —me pregunta en tono de burla.

—No, a Kuso.

—Runo, eres tú la que tiene trato con él.

—¿Trato? —exclamo subiendo el tono varias octavas—. Apenas conozco a ese tipo.

—Al menos has hablado con él —dice implacable—. Y parece que quiere conocerte mejor. Runo, llámalo y punto.

Y me cuelga. A veces es muy autoritaria. Frunzo el ceño y le saco la lengua al teléfono dejándole un mensaje a Baron cuando Joe entra en el almacén a buscar papel de lija.

—Runo, tenemos trabajo ocupado ahí fuera —me dice sin acritud.

—Sí, perdona —murmuro, y me doy la vuelta para salir.

—Así que, ¿cómo conoces a Daniel Kuso?

Joe intenta mostrarse indiferente, pero no lo consigue.

—Tuve que entrevistarlo para la revista de la facultad. Alice no se encontraba bien.

Me encojo de hombros intentando no darle importancia, pero no lo hago mucho mejor que él.

—Daniel Kuso en Brown's. Imagínate —resopla Joe sorprendido. Mueve la cabeza, como si quisiera aclararse las ideas—. Bueno, ¿te apetece que salgamos a tomar algo esta noche?

Cada vez que vuelve a casa me propone salir, y siempre le digo que no. Es un ritual. Nunca me ha parecido buena idea salir con el hermano del jefe, y además Joe es lindo como podría serlo el vecino de al lado, pero, por más imaginación que le eches no puede ser un héroe literario._ ¿Lo es Daniel Kuso?_, me pregunta mi subconsciente alzando su imaginaria ceja. La hago callar.

—Pero ¿no tienes una cena o algo por el cumpleaños de tu hermano?

—Sí, eso es mañana. Tengo tiempo hoy.

—Quizá otro día, Paul. Esta noche tengo que estudiar. Tengo exámenes finales la semana que viene.

—Runo, un día de estos me dirás que sí. —me dice sonriendo.

Y vuelvo a la tienda.

—Pero yo hago paisajes, Runo, no retratos —refunfuña Baron.

—Baron, por favor —le suplico. Con el móvil en la mano, recorro el salón de casa contemplando la luz del atardecer al otro lado de la ventana.

—Dame el teléfono.

Alice me lo quita retirándose bruscamente el pelo naranja rojizo del hombro.

—Escúchame, Baron Leltoy, si quieres que nuestra revista cubra la inauguración de tu exposición, nos harás la sesión mañana, ¿entendido?

Alice puede ser increíblemente dura.

—Bien. Runo volverá a llamarte para decirte dónde y a qué hora. Nos vemos mañana.

Y cuelga el móvil.

—Solucionado. Ahora lo único que nos queda es decidir dónde y cuándo. Llámalo.

Me tiende el teléfono. Siento un nudo en el estómago.

—¡Llama a Daniel Kuso ahora mismo!

La miro ceñuda y saco la tarjeta de Kuso del bolsillo trasero de mis pantalones. Respiro larga y profundamente, y marco el número con dedos temblorosos. Contesta al segundo tono con voz tranquila y fría.

—Kuso.

—¿Se… Señor Kuso? Soy Runo Misaki.

No reconozco mi propia voz. Estoy muy nerviosa. Dan se queda un segundo en silencio. Estoy temblando.

—Señorita Misaki. Un placer tener noticias suyas.

Le ha cambiado la voz. Creo que se ha sorprendido, y suena muy… cálido. Incluso seductor. Se me corta la respiración y me ruborizo. De pronto me doy cuenta de que Alice Gehabich está observándome boquiabierta, así que salgo disparada hacia la cocina para evitar su inoportuna mirada escrutadora.

—Bueno… Nos gustaría hacer la sesión fotográfica para el artículo.—_Respira, Runo, respira._ Mis pulmones absorben una rápida bocanada de aire. —Mañana, si no tiene problema. ¿Dónde le iría bien?

Casi puedo oír su sonrisa de esfinge al otro lado del teléfono.

—Me alojo en el hotel Heathman de Portland. ¿Le parece bien a las nueve y media de la mañana?

—Muy bien, nos vemos allí.

Estoy pletórica y sin aliento. Parezco una niña, no una mujer adulta que puede votar y beber alcohol en el estado de Washington.

—Lo estoy deseando, señorita Misaki.

Veo el destello malévolo en sus ojos rojos. _¿Cómo consigue que tan solo cinco palabras encierren una promesa tan tentadora?_ Cuelgo. Alice está en la cocina, observándome con una mirada de total y absoluta consternación.

—Runo Misaki. ¡Te gusta! Nunca te había visto ni te había oído tan… tan… alterada por nadie. Te has puesto roja.

—Alice, ya sabes que me pongo roja por nada. Lo hago por deporte. No seas ridícula —le contesto enfadada.

Alice parpadea sorprendida. Es muy raro que yo me enrabie, y si lo hago, se me pasa enseguida.

—Me intimida… Eso es todo.

—En el Heathman, nada menos —murmura Alice—. Voy a llamar al gerente para negociar con él un lugar para la sesión.

—Yo voy a hacer la cena. Luego tengo que estudiar.

Abro un armario para empezar a preparar la cena, sin poder disimular que estoy molesta con ella.

Esa noche estoy intranquila, no paro de moverme y de dar vueltas en la cama. Sueño con ojos rojos, monos de trabajo, piernas largas, dedos largos y lugares muy oscuros e inexplorados. Me despierto dos veces con el corazón latiéndome a toda velocidad. _Si no pego ojo, mañana voy a tener una pinta estupenda_, me regaño a mí misma. Doy un golpe sobre la almohada e intento calmarme.

El Heathman está en el centro de Portland. Terminaron el impresionante edificio de piedra marrón justo a tiempo para el crack de finales de los años veinte. Baron, Travis y yo vamos en mi Escarabajo, y Kate en su Mercedes, porque en mi coche no cabemos todos. Travis es amigo y ayudante de Baron, y ha venido a echarle una mano con la iluminación. Alice ha conseguido que nos dejen utilizar una habitación del Heathman a cambio de mencionar el hotel en el artículo. Cuando explica en la recepción que hemos venido a fotografiar al empresario Daniel Kuso, nos suben de inmediato a una suite. Pero a una normal, porque al parecer el señor Kuso está alojado en la suite más grande del edificio. Un responsable de marketing demasiado entusiasta nos muestra la suite. Es jovencísimo y por alguna razón está muy nervioso. Sospecho que la belleza de Alice y su aire autoritario lo desarman, porque hace con él lo que quiere. Las habitaciones son elegantes, sobrias y con muebles de calidad.

Son las nueve. Tenemos media hora para prepararlo todo. Alice va de un lado aotro.

—Baron, creo que lo colocaremos delante de esta pared. ¿Estás de acuerdo? —No espera a que le responda—. Travis, retira las sillas. Runo, ¿puedes pedir que nos traigan unos refrescos? Y dile a Kuso que estamos aquí.

_Sí, ama._ Es tan dominante… Pongo los ojos en blanco, pero hago lo que me pide. Media hora después Daniel Kuso entra en nuestra suite. _¡Madre mía!_ Lleva una camisa blanca con el cuello abierto y unos pantalones grises de franela que le caen de forma muy seductora sobre las caderas. Todavía lleva el pelo mojado. Al mirarlo se me seca la boca… Está alucinantemente sexy. Entra en la suite acompañado de un hombre de treinta y pico años, con el pelo corto, un elegante traje negro y corbata, que se queda en silencio en una esquina. Sus ojos castaños nos miran impasibles.

—Señorita Misaki, volvemos a vernos.

Kuso me tiende la mano, que estrecho mientras parpadeo rápidamente._ ¡Dios mío!_… _Está realmente_… _Wow..._ Cuando le toco la mano, siento esa agradable corriente que me recorre el cuerpo entero, me enciende y hace que me ruborice. Estoy convencida de que todo el mundo puede oír mi respiración irregular.

—Señor Kuso, le presento a Alice Gehabich.—susurro señalando a Alice, que se acerca y lo mira directamente a los ojos.

—La tenaz señorita Gehabich. ¿Qué tal está? —Sonríe ligeramente y parece realmente divertido—. Espero que se encuentre mejor. Runo me dijo que la semana pasada estuvo enferma.

—Estoy bien, gracias, señor Kuso.

Le estrecha la mano con fuerza sin pestañear. Me recuerdo a mí misma que Alice ha ido a las mejores escuelas privadas de Washington. Su familia tiene dinero, así que ha crecido segura de sí misma y de su lugar en el mundo. No se anda con tonterías. A mí me impresiona.

—Gracias por haber encontrado un momento para la sesión. —le dice con una sonrisa educada y profesional.

—Es un placer —le contesta Kuso lanzándome una mirada.

Vuelvo a ruborizarme. _Maldita sea._

—Este es Baron Leltoy, nuestro fotógrafo —le digo.

Y sonrío a Baron, que me devuelve una sonrisa cariñosa y luego mira a Dan con frialdad.

—Señor Kuso.— Lo saluda con un movimiento de cabeza.

—Señor Leltoy.

La expresión de Kuso también cambia mientras observa a Baron.

—¿Dónde quiere que me coloque? —le pregunta Kuso en tono ligeramente amenazador. Pero Alice no está dispuesta a dejar que Baron lleve la voz cantante.

—Señor Kuso, ¿puede sentarse aquí, por favor? Tenga cuidado con los cables. Y luego haremos también unas cuantas de pie.

Le indica una silla colocada contra una pared. Travis enciende las luces, que por un momento ciegan a Kuso, y susurra una disculpa. Luego él y yo nos quedamos atrás y observamos a Baron mientras toma las fotografías. Hace varias con la cámara en la mano, pidiéndole a Kuso que se gire a un lado, al otro, que mueva un brazo y que vuelva a bajarlo. Luego coloca la cámara en el trípode y sigue haciendo fotos de Kuso sentado, posando pacientemente y con naturalidad, durante unos veinte minutos. Mi deseo se ha hecho realidad: admiro a Daniel Kuso desde una distancia no tan larga. En dos ocasiones nuestros ojos se encuentran y tengo que apartar la mirada de la suya, tan inexplicable.

—Ya tenemos bastantes sentado —interrumpe Alice—. ¿Puede ponerse de pie, señor Kuso?

Se levanta y Travis corre a retirar la silla. El obturador de la Nikon de Baron empieza a chasquear de nuevo.

—Creo que ya tenemos suficientes —anuncia Baaron cinco minutos después.

—Muy bien —dice Alice—. Gracias de nuevo, señor Kuso.

Le estrecha la mano, y también Baron.

—Me encantará leer su artículo, señorita Gehabich.—murmura Kuso, y se vuelve hacia mí, que estoy junto a la puerta—. ¿Podría acompañarme un momento, Señorita Misaki?— Me pregunta.

—Claro —le contesto totalmente desconcertada.

Miro nerviosa a Alice, que se encoge de hombros. Veo que Baron, que está detrás de ella, pone mala cara.

—Que tengan un buen día.—dice Kuso abriendo la puerta y apartándose a un lado para que yo salga primero.

_Pero… ¿De qué va todo esto? ¿Qué quiere?_ Me detengo en el pasillo y me muevo nerviosa mientras Kuso sale de la habitación seguido por el tipo rapado y  
trajeado.

—Enseguida le aviso, Ren.—murmura. Ren se aleja por el pasillo y Daniel dirige su ardiente mirada roja hacia mí. _Mierda… ¿He hecho algo mal?_

—Me preguntaba si le gustaría tomar un café conmigo.

El corazón se me sube de golpe a la boca._ ¿Una cita? Daniel Kuso está pidiéndome una cita._ _Me pregunta si quiero tomar un café con él._ _¿Esto de verdad está pasando?_ Intento controlar los nervios.

—Tengo que llevar a todos a casa —murmuro en tono de disculpa retorciendo las manos y los dedos.

—¡Ren! —grita.

Pego un salto al escucharlo. Ren, que se había quedado esperando al fondo del pasillo, se vuelve y regresa con nosotros.

—¿Van a la universidad? —me pregunta Daniel en voz baja. Asiento, porque estoy demasiado aturdida para contestar.

—Ren puede llevarlos. Es mi chófer. Tenemos un grande 4x4 aquí, así que puede llevar también el equipo.

—¿Señor Kuso? —pregunta Ren cuando llega hasta nosotros con rostro inexpresivo y manteniendo distancia.

—¿Puede llevar a su casa al fotógrafo, su ayudante y la señorita Gehabich, por favor?

—Por supuesto, señor —le contesta Ren.

—Arreglado. ¿Puede ahora venir conmigo a tomar un café?

Daniel sonríe dándolo por hecho. Frunzo el ceño.

—Verá… señor Kuso… esto… la verdad… Mire, no es necesario que Ren los lleve. —Lanzo una rápida mirada a Ren, que sigue estoicamente impasivo— Puedo intercambiar mi coche con Alice, si me espera un momento.

Daniel Kuso me dedica una sonrisa de oreja a oreja deslumbrante y natural._ Madre mía…_ Abre la puerta de la suite y la sostiene para que pase. Entro deprisa y encuentro a Alice en plena discusión con Baron.

—Runo, creo que no hay duda de que le gustas —me dice sin el menor preámbulo. Baron me mira ceñudo y molesto.—Pero no me fío de él —añade Alice.

Levanto la mano con la esperanza de que se calle, y milagrosamente lo hace.

—Alice, ¿puedes llevarte a Tigrera y dejarme tu coche?

—¿Por qué?

—Daniel Kuso me ha pedido que vaya a tomar un café con él.

Se queda boquiabierta, sin saber qué decir. Disfruto del momento. Me agarra del brazo y me arrastra hasta el dormitorio, al fondo de la sala de estar de la suite.

—Runo, es un tipo raro —me advierte—. Es muy guapo, de acuerdo, pero creo que es peligroso. Especialmente para alguien como tú.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso de alguien como yo? —le pregunto ofendida.

—Una inocente como tú, Runo. Ya sabes lo que quiero decir —me contesta un poco enfadada. Me ruborizo.

—Alice, solo es un café. Empezamos los exámenes pronto y tengo que estudiar, así que no me tardaré mucho.

Arruga los labios, como si estuviera considerando mi petición. Al final se saca las llaves del bolsillo y me las da. Le doy las mías.

—Nos vemos luego. No tardes, o pediré que vayan a rescatarte.

—Gracias.

La abrazo.

Salgo de la suite y encuentro a Kuso esperándome apoyado en la pared. Parece un modelo posando para una sofisticada revista de moda.

—Ya está. Podemos a tomar un café ahora.—murmuro enrojeciendo de nuevo. Él Sonríe.

—Usted primero, señorita Misaki.

Se incorpora y hace un gesto para que pase delante. Avanzo por el pasillo con las piernas temblando, el estómago lleno de mariposas y el corazón latiéndome violentamente. _No puedo creerlo. Esto tiene que ser mentira. Voy a tomar un café con Daniel Kuso… y odio el café._

Caminamos juntos por el amplio pasillo hacia el ascensor. _¿Qué puedo decirle?_ De pronto el temor me paraliza la mente. _¿De qué vamos a hablar?_ _¿Qué tengo yo __en común con él?_ Su voz cálida me sobresalta y me aparta de mis pensamientos.

—¿Cuánto hace que conoce a la Señorita Alice Gehabich?

_Bueno, una pregunta fácil para empezar._

—Desde el primer año de facultad. Somos buenas amigas.

—Ya veo.—me contesta evasivo. _¿Qué está pensando?_

Pulsa el botón para llamar al ascensor y casi de inmediato suena el pitido. Las puertas se abren y muestran a una joven pareja abrazándose apasionadamente. Se separan de golpe, sorprendidos e incómodos, y miran con aire de culpabilidad en cualquier dirección menos la nuestra. Daniel y yo entramos en el ascensor.  
Intento que no cambie mi expresión, así que miro al suelo al sentir que las mejillas me arden. Cuando levanto la mirada hacia Daniel, parece que ha esbozado una sonrisa, pero es muy difícil asegurarlo. La joven pareja no dice nada. Descendemos a la planta baja en un incómodo silencio. Ni siquiera suena uno de esos terribles hilo musicales para distraernos. Las puertas se abren y, para mi gran sorpresa, Dan me agarra de la mano y me la sujeta con sus dedos largos y fríos. Siento la corriente recorriendo mi cuerpo, y mis ya rápidos latidos se aceleran. Mientras tira de mí para salir del ascensor, oímos a nuestras espaldas la risita tonta de la pareja. Daniel sonríe.

—¿Qué tendrán los ascensores? —susurra.

Cruzamos el amplio y animado vestíbulo del hotel en dirección a la entrada, pero Kuso evita la puerta giratoria. Me pregunto si es porque tendría que soltarme la mano. Es un bonito domingo de mayo. Brilla el sol y apenas hay tráfico. Kuso gira a la izquierda y avanza hacia la esquina, donde nos detenemos a esperar que cambie el semáforo. _Increíble:_ _Estoy en la calle y Daniel Kuso me lleva de la mano._ _Nunca he paseado de la mano de nadie._ La cabeza me da vueltas, y un cosquilleo me recorre todo el cuerpo. Intento reprimir la ridícula sonrisa que amenaza con dividir mi cara en dos. _Intenta calmarte, Runo,_ me implora mi subconsciente. El hombrecillo verde del semáforo se ilumina y seguimos nuestro camino. Andamos cuatro manzanas hasta llegar al Portland Coffee House, donde Kuso me suelta para sujetarme la puerta.

—¿Por qué no elige una mesa mientras voy a pedir? ¿Qué quiere tomar? —me pregunta, tan educado como siempre.

—Tomaré… eh… un té negro.

Alza las cejas.

—¿No quiere un café?

—No me gusta demasiado el café.

Sonríe. —Muy bien, un té negro. ¿Dulce?

Me quedo un segundo perpleja, pensando que se refiere a mí, pero por suerte aparece mi subconsciente frunciendo los labios. _No, tonta… Que si lo quieres con __azúcar._

—Sí, gracias.

Me miro los dedos nudosos.

—¿Quiere comer algo?

—No, gracias.

Niego con la cabeza y Kuso se dirige a la barra. Levanto un poco la vista y lo miro furtivamente mientras espera en la cola a que le sirvan. Podría pasarme el día mirándolo… Es alto, ancho de hombros y delgado… Y cómo le caen los pantalones… _Madre mía._ Un par de veces se pasa los largos y bonitos dedos por el pelo, que ya está seco, aunque sigue alborotado. Ay, cómo me gustaría poder hacerlo yo. La idea se me pasa de pronto por la cabeza y me arde la cara. Me muerdo el labio y vuelvo a mirarme las manos. No me gusta el rumbo que están tomando mis caprichosos pensamientos.

—Un dólar por sus pensamientos.

Kuso ha vuelto y me mira fijamente. Me pongo colorada. _Solo estaba pensando en pasarte los dedos por el pelo y preguntándome si sería suave._ Niego con la cabeza. Daniel lleva una bandeja en las manos, que deja en la pequeña mesa redonda chapada en abedul. Me tiende una taza, un platillo, una tetera pequeña y otro plato con una bolsita de té con la etiqueta TWININGS ENGLISH BREAKFAST, mi favorito. Él se ha pedido un café con un bonito dibujo de una hoja impreso en la espuma de leche. _¿Cómo lo hacen?_, me pregunto distraída. También se ha pedido una magdalena de arándanos. Coloca la bandeja a un lado, se sienta frente a mí y cruza sus largas piernas. Parece cómodo, muy a gusto con su cuerpo. Lo envidio. Y aquí estoy yo, descoordinada y torpe, casi incapaz de ir d sin caerme sola.

—¿Qué está pensando? —insiste.

—Que este es mi té favorito.

Hablo en voz baja y entrecortada. Sencillamente, otra vez, no me puedo creer que esté con Daniel Kuso en una cafetería de Portland. Frunce el ceño. Sabe que estoy escondiéndole algo. Introduzco la bolsita de té en la tetera y casi inmediatamente la retiro con la cucharilla. Dan ladea la cabeza y me mira con curiosidad mientras dejo la bolsita de té en el plato. —Me gusta el té negro muy flojo —murmuro a modo de explicación.

—Ya veo... ¿Es su novio?

_Pero ¿qué?_

—¿Quién?

—El fotógrafo. Baron Leltoy.

Me río nerviosa, aunque con curiosidad. _¿Por qué le ha dado esa impresión?_

—No. Baron es un buen amigo mío. Eso es todo. ¿Por qué pensó que era mi novio?

—Por cómo se sonríen.

Me sostiene la mirada. Es desconcertante. Quiero mirar a otra parte, pero estoy atrapada, embelesada.

—Es como de la familia —susurro.

Kuso asiente, al parecer satisfecho con mi respuesta, y dirige la mirada a su magdalena de arándanos. Sus largos dedos retiran el papel con destreza, y yo lo  
contemplo fascinada.

—¿Quiere un poco? —me pregunta.

Y recupera esa sonrisa divertida que esconde un secreto.

—No, gracias.

Frunzo el ceño y vuelvo a contemplarme las manos.

—Y el chico al que me presentó ayer, en la tienda… ¿No es su novio?

—No. Joe es solo un amigo. Se lo dije ayer.

_¿Qué tonterías son estas?_

—¿Por qué me lo pregunta? —le digo.

—Parece nerviosa cuando está con hombres.

_Maldita sea_, es algo personal. _Solo me pongo nerviosa cuando estoy con usted, Kuso._

—Usted me resulta intimidante.

Me pongo colorada, pero mentalmente me doy palmaditas en la espalda por mi sinceridad y vuelvo a contemplarme las manos. Lo oigo respirar profundamente.

—De modo que le resulto intimidante —me contesta asintiendo—. Es usted muy sincera. No baje la cabeza, por favor. Me gusta verle la cara.

Lo miro y me dedica una sonrisa alentadora, aunque irónica.

—Eso me da alguna pista de lo que puede estar pensando —me dice—. Es usted un misterio, señorita Misaki.

_¿Un misterio? ¿Yo?_

—No tengo nada de misteriosa.

—Creo que es usted muy reservada—murmura.

_¿De verdad lo soy? Uau… ¿cómo? Es increíble, desconcertante. ¿Yo, reservada? Imposible._

—Menos cuando se ruboriza, claro, cosa que hace a menudo. Me gustaría saber por qué se ha ruborizado.

Se mete un trozo de magdalena en la boca y empieza a masticarlo despacio, sin apartar los ojos de mí. Y, como no podía ser de otra manera, me ruborizo. _¡Mierda!_

—¿Siempre hace comentarios tan personales?

—No me había dado cuenta de que fuera personal. ¿La ofendí? —me pregunta en tono sorprendido.

—No —le contesto sinceramente.

—Bien.

—Pero es usted un poco arrogante.

Alza una ceja y, si no me equivoco, también él se ruboriza ligeramente.

—Suelo hacer las cosas a mi manera, Runo —murmura—. En todo.

—No lo dudo. ¿Por qué no me ha pedido que lo tutee?

Me sorprende mi osadía. ¿Por qué la conversación se pone tan seria? Las cosas no están yendo como pensaba. No puedo creerme que esté mostrándome tan hostil hacia él. Como si él intentara advertirme de algo.

—Solo me tutea mi familia y unos pocos amigos íntimos. Lo prefiero así.

Todavía no me ha dicho: «Llámame Daniel». Es sin duda un obsesivo del control, no hay otra explicación, y parte de mí está pensando que quizá habría sido mejor que lo entrevistara Alice. Dos obsesivos del control juntos._ Además, ella es guapa,_ me recuerda mi subconsciente. No me gusta imaginar a Daniel y a Alice juntos. Doy un sorbo a mi té, y Kuso se pone otro trozo de magdalena en la boca.

—¿Es usted hija única? —me pregunta.

_Vaya_… Ahora cambia de conversación. —Sí.

—Hábleme de sus padres.

_¿Por qué quiere saber cosas de mis padres? Es muy aburrido._

—Mi madre vive en Georgia con su nuevo marido, Bob. Mi padrastro vive en Montesano.

—¿Y su padre?

—Mi padre murió cuando yo era una niña.

—Lo siento —musita. Por un segundo la expresión de su cara se altera.

—No me acuerdo de él.

—¿Y su madre volvió a casarse?

Resoplo.

—Se podría decir eso.

Frunce el ceño.

—No me das mucha información, ¿verdad? —me dice en tono seco frotándose la barbilla, como pensativo.

—Usted tampoco.

—Usted ya me ha entrevistado, y recuerdo algunas preguntas bastante personales —me dice sonriendo.

_¡Vaya! ¡No!_ Está recordándome la pregunta de si era gay. Vuelvo a morirme de vergüenza. Sé que en los próximos años voy a necesitar terapia intensiva para no sentirme tan mal cada vez que recuerde ese momento. Suelto lo primero que se me ocurre sobre mi madre, cualquier cosa para apartar ese recuerdo.

—Mi madre es maravillosa. Es una romántica empedernida. Ya se ha casado cuatro veces.

Daniel alza las cejas sorprendido.

—La echo de menos —sigo diciéndole—. Ahora está con Bob. Espero que la controle un poco y recoja los trozos cuando sus descabellados planes no vayan como ella esperaba.

Sonrío con cariño. Hace mucho que no veo a mi madre. Daniel me observa atentamente, dando sorbos a su café de vez en cuando. La verdad es que no debería mirarle la boca. Me perturba.

—¿Se lleva bien con su padrastro?

—Claro. Crecí con él. Para mí es mi padre.

—¿Y cómo es?

—¿Ray? Es… taciturno.

—¿Eso es todo? —me pregunta Kuso sorprendido. Me encojo de hombros. _¿Qué espera este hombre? ¿La historia de mi vida?_—Taciturno como su hijastra —me suelta Kuso.

Me contengo para no soltar un bufido.

—Le gusta el fútbol, sobre todo el europeo, y los bolos, y pescar, y hacer muebles. Es carpintero. Estuvo en el ejército.

Suspiro.

—¿Vivió con él?

—Sí. Mi madre conoció a su marido número tres cuando yo tenía quince años. Yo me quedé con Ray.

Frunce el ceño, como si no lo entendiera.

—¿No quería vivir con su madre? —me pregunta.

_Francamente, ¿a él qué le importa?_

—El marido número tres vivía en Texas. Yo tenía mi vida en Montesano. Y… bueno, mi madre acababa de casarse.

Me callo. Mi madre nunca habla de su marido número tres. _¿Qué pretende Kuso?_ _No es asunto suyo._ Yo también puedo jugar a su juego.

—Cuénteme cosas sobre sus padres —le pido.

Se encoge de hombros.

—Mi padre es abogado, y mi madre, pediatra. Viven en Seattle.

_Vaya… Ha crecido en una familia acomodada._ Pienso en una exitosa pareja que adopta a tres niños, y uno de ellos llega a ser un hombre guapo que se mete en el mundo de los negocios y lo conquista sin ayuda de nadie. ¿Qué lo llevó por ese camino? Sus padres deben de estar orgullosos.

—¿A qué se dedican sus hermanos?

—Shun es constructor, y mi hermana pequeña, Julie, está en París estudiando cocina con un famoso chef francés.

Sus ojos se nublan enojados. No quiere hablar de su familia ni de él.

—Me han dicho que París es preciosa —murmuro.

_¿Por qué no quiere hablar de su familia? ¿Porque es adoptado?_

—Es bonita. ¿Ha ido? —me pregunta olvidando su enojo.

—Nunca he salido de Estados Unidos.

Volvemos a las trivialidades. _¿Qué esconde?_

—¿Le gustaría ir?

—¿A París? —exclamo. Me he quedado desconcertada. _¿A quién no le gustaría ir a París?_—Por supuesto —le contesto—. Pero a donde de verdad me gustaría ir en verdad es a Inglaterra.

Ladea un poco la cabeza y se pasa el índice por el labio inferior… _¡Madre mía!_

—¿Por?

Parpadeo. _Concéntrate, Misaki._

—Porque allí nacieron Shakespeare, Austen, las hermanas Brontë, Thomas Hardy… Me gustaría ver los lugares que les inspiraron para escribir libros tan maravillosos.

Al mencionar a estos grandes literatos recuerdo que debería estar estudiando. Miro el reloj.

—Voy a marcharme. Tengo que estudiar.

—¿Para los exámenes?

—Sí.

—¿Dónde está el coche de la señorita Gehabich?

—En el parking del hotel.

—La acompaño.

—Gracias por el té, señor Kuso.

Esboza su extraña sonrisa de guardar un gran secreto.

—No hay de qué, Runo. Ha sido un placer y me gustaría que se repita. Vamos —me dice ofreciéndome su mano.

La tomo, perpleja, y salgo con él de la cafetería. Caminamos hasta el hotel, y me gustaría decir que en amigable silencio. Al menos, él parece tan tranquilo como siempre. En cuanto a mí, me desespero intentando analizar cómo ha ido nuestro café matutino. Me siento como si me hubieran entrevistado para un trabajo, pero no estoy segura de por qué.

—¿Siempre lleva vaqueros? —me pregunta sin venir a cuento.

—Casi siempre.

Asiente. Hemos llegado al cruce, al otro lado de la calle del hotel. Todo me da vueltas. Qué pregunta tan rara… Y soy consciente de que nos queda muy poco tiempo juntos. Esto es todo. Esto ha sido todo, y lo he fastidiado, lo sé. Quizá sale con alguien.

—¿Tiene novia? —le suelto.

_¡Maldita sea! ¿Lo he dicho en voz alta? ¡Mierda! _Sus labios se arrugan formando una media sonrisa y me mira fijamente.

—No, Runo. Yo no tengo novias —me contesta en voz baja.

_¿Qué rayos quiere decir eso? No es gay. Ay, quizá sí lo es._ Seguramente me mintió en la entrevista. Por un momento creo que va a darme alguna explicación, alguna pista sobre su enigmática frase, pero no lo hace. Tengo que marcharme. Tengo que poner mis ideas en orden. Tengo que alejarme de él. Doy un paso adelante, tropiezo y salgo precipitada hacia la carretera.

—¡Mierda, Runo! —grita Daniel.

Tira de mi mano con tanta fuerza que acabo cayendo encima de él justo cuando pasa a toda velocidad un auto en contra dirección, y no me atropella de milagro. Todo sucede muy deprisa. De pronto estoy cayéndome, y en cuestión de segundos estoy entre sus brazos y me aprieta fuerte contra su pecho. Respiro su aroma limpio y saludable. Huele a ropa recién lavada y a gel caro. Es embriagador. Inhalo profundamente.

—¿Estás bien? —me susurra.

Con un brazo me mantiene sujeta, pegada a él, y con los dedos de la otra mano me recorre suavemente la cara para asegurarse de que no me he hecho daño. Su pulgar me roza el labio inferior y contiene la respiración. Me mira fijamente a los ojos, y por un momento, o quizá durante una eternidad, le sostengo la mirada inquieta y ardiente, pero al final centro la atención en su bonita boca._ ¿Ahora qué? _

* * *

Hasta acá el capítulo 3.

A cualquiera que lea le pido, si no es molestia, que recomiende esta historia. Me gustaría tener algunos lectores :3 También quiero informar que sólo voy a subir los capítulos que pueda terminar de escribir los días viernes o sábados o domingos. Esos días son más fáciles para mí..

Gracias!


	5. Capítulo 4

Agradezco al que lea :3

No puedo creer que ya halla llegado al cuarto capítulo jaja Espero le guste a alguien :3

* * *

Capítulo 4

_¡Bésame, maldita sea! ¡No, no me beses! ¿Quiero que me bese? ¿Acaso, eso quiero? ¿Acaso, eso quiere él?_, pienso mientras no puedo moverme. Un extraño y desconocido deseo me paraliza. Estoy totalmente cautivada. Observo fascinada la boca de Daniel Kuso, y él me observa a mí con una mirada velada, con ojos cada vez más impenetrables. Respira más deprisa de lo normal, y yo he dejado de respirar.

Cuando llego, después de manejar y dar algunas vueltas sin sentido por la ciudad buscando tiempo y espacio para pensar y tratar de sobre llevar lo que acababa de vivir, Alice está sentada al lado de la mesa del comedor con el portátil. La sonrisa con la que me recibe se desvanece en cuanto me ve.

—Runo, ¿qué pasó?

_Oh, no_… Aquí comienza el interrogatorio de la santa inquisidora Alice Gehabich. Muevo la cabeza como hace ella cuando quiere dar a entender que no está para historias, pero no sirve de nada.

—Has llorado.

_No me digas._ A veces tiene un don especial para decir lo que es obvio.

—¿Qué te ha hecho ese hijo de puta? —gruñe con una cara que da miedo.

—Nada, Alice.

_En realidad, ese es el problema._ Al pensarlo, sonrío con ironía.

—¿Y por qué has llorado? Tú nunca lloras —me dice en tono más suave. Se levanta. Sus ojos me miran preocupados. Me abraza. Tengo que decir lo que sea para quitármela de encima. Ahora mismo no tengo nada de ánimos para hablar de lo que pasó. Ahora, no.

—Casi me atropella un auto.

Es lo mejor que se me ocurre decirle para que por un momento se olvide de Kuso.

—Dios mío, Runo… ¿Estás bien? ¿Te ha hecho daño?

Se aparta un poco y me echa un rápido vistazo para comprobar si todo está bien.

—No. Daniel me ha salvado —susurro—. Pero me he pegado un susto de muerte.

—No me extraña. Me alegro de que estés bien...¿Qué tal el café? Sé que lo odias.

—He tomado un té. Estuvo bien. Nada que comentar, la verdad. No sé por qué me lo ha pedido.

—Le gustas, Runo—me dice soltándome.

—No lo sé. Tal vez, no voy a volver a verlo.

Sí, consigo sonar como si no me importara.

—¿Cómo?

_Maldita sea. Está intrigada._ Me meto en la cocina para que no pueda verme la cara.

—Sí… No tiene demasiado que ver conmigo, Alice —le digo lo más fríamente que puedo.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Alice, es obvio.

Me vuelvo y me coloco frente a ella, que está de pie en la puerta de la cocina.

—Para mí no —me dice.—Ok, tiene más dinero que tú, pero tiene más dinero que casi todos en este país.

—Alice, es que…

Me encojo de hombros.

—¡Runo, por favor! ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo? Eres absolutamente divina.—me interrumpe.

_Oh, no. Va a comenzar con eso de nuevo. _

—Alice, por favor... tengo que estudiar.—La interrumpo. Ella frunce el ceño y pone mala cara.

—¿Quieres ver el artículo? Está acabado. Baron ha hecho algunas fotos buenísimas.

_¿Tengo ahora que volver ver al guapo de Daniel Kuso, quien no siente el menor interés por mí?_

—Claro.

Me saco una sonrisa de la manga y me acerco al portátil. Y ahí está, mirándome en blanco y negro, mirándome y encontrándome indigna de su interés. Finjo leer el artículo, pero no aparto los ojos de su firme mirada roja. Es demasiado guapo. Somos polos opuestos, y de dos mundos muy diferentes. Me veo a mí misma como a Ícaro cuando se acerca demasiado al sol, se quema y se estrella. No es un hombre para mí. Es lo que ha querido decirme, y eso hace más fácil aceptar su rechazo… Bueno, casi. Podré soportarlo. Lo entiendo.

—Muy bueno, Alice —logro decirle—. Me voy a estudiar.

Me propongo no volver a pensar en él por el momento. Abro los apuntes y empiezo a leer.

Solo cuando estoy en la cama, intentando dormir, permito que mis pensamientos se trasladen a mi extraña mañana. No dejo de pensar en lo que me ha dicho de que no tiene novias, y me enfado por no haber tenido en cuenta esa información antes de estar entre sus brazos, suplicándole mentalmente con todos los poros de mi piel que me besara. Lo había dicho. No me quería como novia. Me tumbo de lado. Me pregunto si quizá no tiene relaciones sexuales. Cierro los ojos y empiezo a quedarme dormida. _Quizá esté reservándose. Bueno, no para ti._ Mi adormilada subconsciente me da un último golpe antes de sumergirse en mis sueños. Y esa noche sueño con ojos rojos y dibujos de hojas en la espuma de la leche, y corro por lugares apenas iluminados por una luz fantasmagórica, y no sé si corro en dirección a algo o huyendo de algo… No queda claro.

Es martes. No sé qué me pasó pero me desperté mucho antes que mi reloj despertador, debe de ser por lo raro que he dormido últimamente. La casa que compartimos sólo Alice y yo, se encuentra en completo y armónico silencio, ella aún no despierta. Quisiera quedarme acostada en mi cama hasta que pase el tiempo y llegue la hora de ir a la Universidad, pero algo me lo impide. Mis pensamientos han comenzado a molestarme. No quiero pensar. Retiro mis tibias sábanas y me abro paso hacia la cocina. Mi estómago habla. Anoche cené bastante, no sé por qué tengo hambre otra vez tan pronto. Me decido por preparar tranquilamente mi té preferido y comienzo a cuestionarme. _Ese Daniel Kuso es un hombre tan... tan él. _Pero otra cosa interrumpe mi recién alcanzado pensamiento. La vibración de mi teléfono celular me saca de mi ensueño. _Una llamada._ Estoy adormilada y distraída. _¿Quién será a esta hora tan temprano? _Sin darme cuenta no me fijo en ver y sólo corto la constante vibración del aparato al atender.

—¿Hola?

—Buenos días, Señorita Misaki.

Me dice una voz conocida. _¿Qué? ¿Es él?_

_—_¿Señor Kuso?

—Así es, soy yo.

Puedo sentir su sonrisa a través del aparato hasta aquí.

—Qué sorpresa. ¿Puedo saber qué hace llamándome? ¿Y, precisamente, a esta hora?

—No lo pude evitar, Señorita Misaki. Pido disculpas si la molesto.

_¿Molestarme? Nunca._

_—_Ya le dije que me diga Runo, así me llamo. ¿Sabe?... —Hago una pausa.—Y para su suerte, Señor, ya estaba levanta así que no es molestia.

—Me alegro de que así sea, Runo. Te llamé para saber cómo estás y, principalmente...

_¿Daniel Kuso quiere saber cómo estoy? ¿Me llamó para eso? ¡No lo entiendo!_

_—_Estoy bien, gracias. ¿Y principalmente... qué?

_¿A dónde va con esto?_

—Principalmente, necesitaba saber si podrías acompañarme hoy a almorzar.

_¿Almorzar? ¿En serio? ¿Otra cita? ¿Que no fue suficiente tortura en la anterior? No sé qué decirle. _Ya entendí, él no es para mí y yo no soy para él. Pero ¿por qué me hace esto? ¿Me quiere hacer sufrir? ¿Lo disfruta? Siento odio por tener tantas preguntas y ninguna respuesta. Me llena de rabia, amargura. No quiero esto. Lo único que me falta es comenzar a llorar otra vez. Tengo que pensar en lo mejor para mí misma. No hay una buena salida en pasar más tiempo con este hombre que es tan inalcanzable, en realidad es masoquista. Sería como ser una pequeña niña que ansía algo que sabe nunca tendrá. Tengo que elegir una fea, pero saludable elección.

—Lo siento, pero no estoy disponible en toda la semana.

Me escucho fría y distante, nunca había sido así con alguien. Espero su respuesta mientras suspiro.

—¿Toda la semana?— Pregunta y es obvio, por su tono de voz, que está confundido.— ¿Esta es su manera de rechazarme?

_¡No quiero rechazarte, pero no me das otra opción!_

—Como ya le dije, lo siento. Si no puedo ayudarlo en otra cosa más, tengo que irme.

_¿En serio fui yo la que dijo eso?_

_—_Es una lástima, Runo. En verdad quería tu compañía al almorzar. Pero, supongo que tendré que conformarme con otra cosa... Si estás ocupada, te dejo. Nos veremos pronto. Adios.

—¿Adios? 0.ó

_¿A qué se refiere con otra cosa? ¿Me verá pronto? _Me entristece más pensar en que no puedo comprender a este hombre. Siento angustia, y la garganta comienza a cerrarme. Odio ser tan sensible. Para cuando me doy cuenta ya me colgó. Y no quiero más pensar en él. Descanso mi cara sobre mis manos y me siento en el sillón. _¿Por qué eso fue tan difícil? ¡No, Runo! ¡No lo pienses más!_

_—_¿Qué acaba de pasar?

Me giro rápidamente. Alice está de pié mirándome molesta. ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva ahí? ¿Cómo no la vi? _¡Qué torpe! Seguro escuchó todo._ ¿Ahora cómo zafo de ésta? ¿Dónde están los buenos agujeros negros en momentos cómo éste? Necesito meterme en uno y no salir.

—¿Con quién hablabas? Y no me mientas, Runo, estás a punto de romper en llanto. ¡Dime!

No tengo otra opción. Tiene que saberlo. Después de todo, ella es la que me aguanta y soporta. Quiero responderle pero las palabras no logran salir de mi boca. Pienso que lo más fácil es mostrárselo y le acerco mi móvil.

—¿Qué rayos hacia Daniel Kuso llamándote a esta hora?

Grita y mi cabeza duele. No quiero hablar, ¿que no es obvio? Alice puede ser tan fastidiosa, en ocasiones. Me rechazó, lo rechacé, fin de la historia. Fin de una historia que nunca comenzó, lamentablemente.

—Runi, ¿estás bien?—Dice y se acerca hacia mí. Siempre que me llama así me causa gracia. Tampoco sé cómo, pero una leve sonrisa se forma en mi rostro. Me reconforta. Ésa es mi amiga, al lado mio siempre. No puedo no tenerle tanto cariño y apresio. Me da un abrazo tan cálido que hace que me sienta un poco mejor al instante. _¿Qué haría sin esta loca? _

—Sí, estoy bien.—Logro decirle. Por fin mi cerebro vuelve a la vida.

—Así me gusta. Ahora, ¿me vas a decir para qué te llamó?

¡Estábamos bien! Tenía que arruinar este momento para comenzar a interrogarme. No me queda otra que decirle la verdad.

—Quería almorzar conmigo.

Me ruborizo un poco. Ella me mira totalmente desentendida. Y así comienzo otra vez, un sermón tras otro salen de la de boca indulgente de mi amiga. Me sermonea, interroga, recrimina, todo junto. ¿Y todo por qué? Por nada. No es para tanto escándalo que yo halla rechazado a Kuso, después de todo él no es para mi y me rechazó primero, de una forma rara. No estoy para aguantarla así. Terminamos la discusión sin más. Cuando ella calla sus gritos, es tiempo de ir a la Universidad.

Suelto el bolígrafo. Se acabó. He terminado mi último examen. Sonrío de oreja a oreja. Probablemente sea la primera vez que sonrío en toda la semana. Es viernes, y esta noche lo celebraremos. Lo celebraremos bien. Seguramente hasta me emborracharé. Nunca me he emborrachado. Miro a Alice, que está en el otro extremo de la clase, todavía escribiendo como una loca. Faltan cinco minutos para que se acabe el examen. Esto es todo. Se acabó mi carrera académica. Ya no tendré que volver a sentarme en filas de alumnos nerviosos. En mi mente doy graciosas volteretas. Alice deja de escribir y suelta el bolígrafo. Me mira también con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

De camino a casa, en su Mercedes, nos negamos a hablar del examen. Alice está mucho más preocupada por lo que va a ponerse esta noche. Yo intento encontrar las llaves en el bolso.

—Runo, hay un paquete para ti.

Alice está en la escalera, frente a la puerta de la calle, con un paquete envuelto en papel de embalar. Qué raro. No recuerdo haber encargado nada. Alice me da el paquete y agarra mis llaves para abrir la puerta. El paquete está dirigido a la señorita Runo Misaki. No lleva remitente. Quizá sea de mi madre.

—Seguramente será de mis padres.

—¡Ábrelo! —exclama Alice nerviosa.

Se mete en la cocina para ir a buscar el champán con el que vamos a celebrar que hemos terminado los exámenes. Abro el paquete y encuentro un estuche de piel que contiene tres viejos libros, aparentemente idénticos, con cubiertas de tela, en perfecto estado, y una tarjeta de color blanco. En una cara, en tinta negra y una bonita caligrafía, se lee: _"¿Por qué no me dijiste que era peligroso? ¿Por qué no me lo advertiste? Las mujeres saben de lo que tienen que protegerse, porque leen novelas que les cuentan cómo hacerlo..."_

Reconozco la cita. Me sorprende la casualidad de que hace un momento haya pasado tres horas escribiendo sobre las novelas de Thomas Hardy en mi examen final. Quizá no sea casualidad… quizá sea deliberado. Miro los libros con atención. Tres volúmenes de Tess, la de los d'Urberville. Abro la cubierta de uno. En la primera página, en una tipografía antigua, leo:_ "London: Jack R. Olgood, McAlvaine and Co., 1891."_

¡Son primeras ediciones! Deben de valer una fortuna. E inmediatamente sé quién me las ha mandado. Alice observa los libros por encima de mi hombro. Agarra la tarjeta.

—Primeras ediciones —susurro.

—No… —dice abriendo los ojos incrédula— ¿Kuso?

Asiento.

—No se me ocurre nadie más.

—¿Qué quiere decir la tarjeta?

—No tengo ni idea. Creo que es una advertencia… La verdad es que sigue previniéndome. No tengo ni idea de por qué. No es que me haya dedicado a tirarle la puerta abajo precisamente —digo frunciendo el ceño.

—Sé que no quieres hablar de él, Runo, pero no hay duda de que le interesas, te advierta o no.

No me he permitido pensar demasiado en Daniel Kuso en la última semana. Bueno… sus ojos rojos siguen invadiendo mis sueños, y sé que tardaré una eternidad en eliminar de mi cerebro la sensación de sus brazos rodeándome y su maravilloso olor. ¿Por qué me ha mandado estos libros? Me dijo que yo no era para él.

—He encontrado una primera edición de Tess en venta, en Nueva York, por catorce mil dólares, pero los tuyos están en mucho mejor estado. Deben de haber costado más —me dice Alice consultando a su buen amigo Google.

—La cita… Tess se lo dice a su madre después de lo que le hace Alec d'Urberville.

—Lo sé —me contesta Alice, pensativa—. ¿Qué intenta decir?

—Ni lo sé ni me importa. No puedo aceptarlos. Se los devolveré con otra cita tan desconcertante como esta de alguna parte confusa del libro.

—¿El pasaje en el que Angel Clare la manda a la mierda? —me pregunta Alice muy seria.

—Sí, ese —le contesto riéndome.

Quiero a Alice. Es leal y me apoya. Envuelvo los libros y los dejo en la mesa del comedor. Alice me ofrece una copa de champán.

—Por el final de los exámenes y nuestra nueva vida en Seattle —dice con una sonrisa.

—Por el final de los exámenes, nuestra nueva vida en Seattle y por que todo nos vaya bien.

Chocamos las copas y bebemos.

El bar es ruidoso y está lleno de gente, de futuros licenciados que han salido y están dispuestos a emborracharse. Baron ha venido con nosotras. No se graduará hasta el año que viene, pero le apetecía salir. Nos trae una jarra de margaritas para ponernos en la onda de nuestra recién estrenada libertad. Mientras me bebo la quinta copa, pienso que no es buena idea beber tantos margaritas después del champán.

—¿Y ahora qué, Runo? —me grita Baron.

—Alice y yo nos vamos a vivir a Seattle. El abuelo de ella le ha comprado un departamento allí.

—Dios mío, cómo viven algunos… Pero volveran para mi exposición, ¿no?

—Por supuesto, Baron. No me la perdería por nada del mundo —le contesto sonriendo.

Me pasa el brazo por la cintura y me acerca a él.

—Es muy importante para mí que vengas, Runo.—me susurra al oído—. ¿Otro margarita?

—Baron Leltoy… ¿estás intentando emborracharme? Porque creo que lo estás consiguiendo —le digo riéndome—. Creo que mejor me tomo una cerveza. Voy a buscar una jarra para todos.

—¡Más bebida, Runo! —grita Alice.

Alice parece ser fuerte como un toro. Ha pasado el brazo por los hombros de Levi, un compañero de la clase de inglés y su fotógrafo habitual en la revista de la facultad, que ha dejado de hacer fotos de los borrachos que lo rodean. Solo tiene ojos para Alice, que se ha puesto un top, vaqueros ajustados y tacones altos. Lleva el pelo recogido, con unos mechones rizados que le caen con gracia alrededor de la cara. Está despampanante, como siempre. Yo soy más bien de Converse y camisetas, pero me he puesto los vaqueros que más me favorecen. Me aparto de Baron y me levanto de nuestra mesa.

_Uf, la cabeza me da muchas vueltas. _Tengo que agarrarme al respaldo de la silla. Los cócteles con tequila no son una buena idea. Me dirijo a la barra y decido que debería ir al baño ahora que todavía me mantengo en pie. _Bien pensado, Runo._ Me abro camino entre el gentío tambaleándome. Por supuesto hay cola, pero al menos el pasillo está tranquilo y fresco. Saco el móvil para pasar el rato mientras espero._ A ver… ¿cuál ha sido mi última llamada? ¿A Baron?_ Antes hay un número que no sé de quién es. Ah, sí. Kuso. Creo que es su número. Me río. No tengo ni idea de la hora que es. Quizá lo despierte. Quizá pueda explicarme por qué me ha mandado esos libros y el críptico mensaje. Si quiere que me mantenga alejada de él, debería dejarme en paz. Reprimo una sonrisa de borracha y pulso el botón de llamar. Contesta a la segunda señal.

—¿Runo?

Se ha sorprendido de que lo llamara. Bueno, la verdad es que a mí me sorprende estar llamándolo. A continuación mi ofuscado cerebro se pregunta cómo sabe que soy yo.

—¿Por qué me has mandado esos libros? —le pregunto arrastrando las palabras.

—Runo, ¿estás bien? Tienes una voz rara —me dice en tono muy preocupado.

—La rara no soy yo, sino tú —le digo animada por el alcohol.

—Runo, ¿has bebido?

—¿A ti qué te importa?

—Tengo… curiosidad. ¿Dónde estás?

—En un bar.

—¿En qué bar? ¿En dónde?—me pregunta nervioso.

—Un bar de Portland.

—¿Cómo vas a volver a casa?

—Encontraré una manera.

La conversación no está yendo como esperaba.

—¿En qué bar estás?

—¿Por qué me enviaste esos libros, Daniel?

—Runo, ¿dónde estás? Dímelo ahora mismo.

Su tono es tan… tan dictatorial. El controlador obsesivo de siempre. Lo imagino como a un director de cine de los viejos tiempos, con pantalones de montar, un megáfono pasado de moda y una fusta. La imagen me provoca una carcajada.

—Eres tan… dominante —le digo riéndome.

—Runo, por favor contéstame: ¿dónde cojones estás?

Daniel Kuso está diciendo palabrotas. Vuelvo a reírme.

—En Portland… Bastante lejos de Seattle.

—¿Dónde exactamente?

—Buenas noches, Dani.

—¡Runo!

Cuelgo. Vaya, no me ha dicho nada de los libros. Frunzo el ceño. _Misión no cumplida._ Estoy bastante borracha, la verdad. La cabeza me da vueltas mientras avanzo en la cola. Bueno, el objetivo era emborracharse, y lo he conseguido. Ya veo lo que es… Me temo que no merece la pena repetirlo. La cola ha avanzado y ya me toca. Observo embobada el póster de la puerta del cuarto de baño, que resalta las virtudes del sexo seguro. _Maldita sea, ¿acabo de llamar a Daniel Kuso? Mierda. No creo que halla echo eso._

Me suena el teléfono, pego un salto y grito del susto.

—¿Hola?—digo en voz baja.

No había previsto que me llamara.

—Voy a buscarte —me dice.

Y cuelga. Solo Daniel Kuso podría hablar con tanta tranquilidad y parecer tan amenazador a la vez. _Maldita sea._ Me subo los vaqueros. El corazón me late a toda prisa. ¿Viene a buscarme? _Oh, no._ Voy a vomitar… no… Estoy bien. Espera. Me estoy montando una película. No le he dicho dónde estaba. No puede encontrarme. Además, tardaría horas en llegar desde Seattle, y para entonces haría mucho que nos habríamos marchado. Me lavo las manos y me miro en el espejo. Estoy roja y ligeramente desenfocada. _Uf… tequila._ Espero una eternidad en la barra, hasta que me dan una jarra grande de cerveza, y por fin vuelvo a la mesa.

—Tardaste un siglo —me riñe Alice—. ¿Dónde estabas?

—Haciendo cola para el baño.

Baron y Levi discuten acaloradamente sobre el equipo de béisbol de nuestra ciudad. Baron interrumpe su diatriba para servirnos cerveza, y doy un trago largo.

—Alice, creo que saldré un momento a tomar el aire.

—Runo, no aguantas nada…

—Solo cinco minutos.

Vuelvo a abrirme camino entre el gentío. Empiezo a sentir náuseas fuertes, la cabeza me da vueltas y me siento inestable. Más inestable de lo habitual. Mientras bebo al aire libre, en la zona de aparcamiento, soy consciente de lo borracha que estoy. No veo bien. La verdad es que lo veo todo doble, como en las viejas reposiciones de los dibujos animados de Tom y Jerry. Creo que voy a vomitar._ ¿Cómo acabé así?_

—Runo, ¿estás bien?

Baron ha salido del bar y se ha acercado a mí.

—Creo que he bebido un poco más de la cuenta —le contesto sonriendo.

—Yo también —murmura. Sus ojos claros me miran fijamente—. ¿Te echo una mano? —me pregunta avanzando hasta mí y rodeándome con sus brazos.

—Baron, estoy bien. No pasa nada.

Intento apartarlo para alejarlo pero es un débil intento.

—Runo, por favor —me susurra.

Me agarra y me acerca a él.

—Baron, ¿qué estás haciendo?

—Sabes que me gustas, Runo. Por favor.

Con una mano me mantiene pegada a él, y con la otra me agarra de la barbilla y me levanta la cara. ¡Va a besarme…! _Demonios. _

—No, Baron, para… No.

Lo empujo, pero es todo músculos, así que no consigo moverlo. Me ha metido la mano por el pelo y me sujeta la cabeza para que no la mueva.

—Por favor, Runo.—me susurra con los labios muy cerca de los míos.

Respira entrecortadamente y su aliento es demasiado dulzón. Huele a margarita y a cerveza. Empieza a recorrerme la mandíbula con los labios, acercándose a la comisura de mi boca. Estoy muy nerviosa, borracha y fuera de control. Me siento agobiada.

—Baron, no. No.—le suplico.

_No quiero esto. Eres mi amigo y creo que voy a vomitar._

—Creo que la señorita ha dicho que no —dice una voz tranquila en la oscuridad.

¡Dios mío! Daniel Kuso. Está aquí. _¿Cómo?_ Baron me suelta.

—Kuso.—dice Baron secamente.

Miro angustiada a Daniel, que observa furioso a Baron. _Mierda._ Siento una arcada y me inclino hacia delante. Mi cuerpo no puede seguir tolerando el alcohol y vomito en el suelo espantosamente.

—¡Ug, qué asco, Runo!

Baron se aparta de un salto con asco. Daniel me sujeta el pelo, me lo aparta de la cara y suavemente me lleva hacia un parterre al fondo del aparcamiento. Observo agradecida que está relativamente oscuro.

—Si vas a volver a vomitar, hazlo aquí. Yo te agarro.

Ha pasado un brazo por encima de mi, y con otra mano me sujeta el pelo, como si quisiera hacerme una coleta, para que no se me vaya a la cara. Intento apartarlo torpemente, pero vuelvo a vomitar… y otra vez. _Oh, mierda…_ ¿Cuánto va a durar esto? Aunque tengo el estómago vacío y no sale nada, espantosas arcadas me sacuden el cuerpo. Me prometo a mí misma que jamás volveré a beber. Es demasiado vergonzoso para explicarlo. Por fin dejo de sentir arcadas. He apoyado las manos en el parterre, pero apenas me sujetan. Vomitar tanto es agotador. Daniel Kuso me suelta y me ofrece un pañuelo. Solo él podría tener un pañuelo de lino recién lavado y con sus iniciales bordadas. DK. No sabía que todavía podían comprarse estas cosas. Por un instante, mientras me limpio la boca, me lo pregunto. No me atrevo a mirarlo. Estoy muerta de vergüenza. Me doy asco. Quiero que cada una de las hojas del jardín me engullan y desaparecer de aquí. Baron sigue merodeando junto a la puerta del bar, mirándonos. Me lamento y apoyo la cabeza en las manos. Debe de ser el peor momento de mi vida. Horrible. La cabeza sigue dándome vueltas mientras intento recordar un momento peor, y solo se me ocurre el del rechazo de él, pero este es cincuenta veces más humillante. Me arriesgo a lanzarle una rápida mirada. Me observa fijamente con semblante sereno, inexpresivo. Me giro y miro a Baron, que también parece bastante avergonzado e intimidado por Kuso, como yo. Lo fulmino con la mirada. Se me ocurren unas cuantas palabras para calificar a mi supuesto amigo, pero no puedo decirlas delante del empresario Daniel Kuso. _Runo, ¿a quién pretendes engañar? Acaba de verte vomitando en el suelo y en la flora local. Tu conducta poco refinada ha sido más que evidente. _

—Bueno… Nos vemos dentro —masculla Baron.

Pero no le hacemos caso, así que vuelve a entrar en el bar. Estoy sola con Kuso. _Mierda, mierda._ _¿Qué puedo decirle?_ Puedo disculparme por haberlo llamado.

—Lo siento —susurro mirando fijamente el pañuelo, que no dejo de retorcer entre los dedos. Qué suave es.

—¿Qué es lo sientes, Runo?

_Maldita sea, quiere una explicación._

—Sobre todo haberte llamado. Estar mareada. Uf, la lista es interminable —murmuro sintiendo que me pongo roja.

_Por favor, por favor, que me muera ahora mismo._

—A todos nos ha pasado alguna vez, quizá no de manera tan dramática como a ti.— Me contesta secamente— Es cuestión de saber cuáles son tus límites, Runo. Bueno, a mí me gusta traspasar los límites, pero la verdad es que esto es demasiado. ¿Sueles comportarte así?

Me zumba la cabeza por el exceso de alcohol y el enfado._ ¿Qué narices le importa?_ No lo he invitado a venir. Parece un hombre maduro riñéndome como si fuera una cría descarriada. A una parte de mí le apetece decirle que si quiero emborracharme cada noche es cosa mía y que a él no le importa, pero no tengo valor. No ahora, cuando acabo de vomitar delante de él. ¿Por qué sigue aquí?

—No —le digo arrepentida—. Nunca me había emborrachado, y ahora mismo no me apetece nada que se repita.

De verdad que no entiendo por qué está aquí. Empiezo a marearme. Se da cuenta, me agarra antes de que me caiga, me levanta y me apoya contra su pecho, como si fuera una niña.

—Vamos, te llevaré a casa —murmura.

—Tengo que decírselo a Alice.

Vuelvo a estar en sus brazos.

—Puede decírselo mi hermano.

—¿Qué?

—Mi hermano Shun está hablando con la señorita Gehabich.

—¿Cómo?

_No lo entiendo._

—Estaba conmigo cuando llamaste.

—¿En Seattle? —le pregunto confundida.

—No. Estoy en el Heathman.

_¿Todavía? ¿Por qué?_

—¿Cómo me has encontrado?

—He rastreado la localización de tu móvil, Runo.

_Claro._ ¿Cómo es posible? ¿Es legal? _Acosador,_ me susurra mi subconsciente entre la nube de tequila que sigue flotándome en el cerebro, pero por alguna razón, porque es él, no me importa.

—¿Has traído chaqueta o bolso?

—Sí, las dos cosas. Dan, por favor, tengo que decírselo a Alice. Se preocupará.

Aprieta los labios y suspira ruidosamente.

—Si no hay más remedio…

Me suelta, me agarra de la mano y se dirige hacia el bar. Me siento débil, todavía borracha, incómoda, agotada, avergonzada y, por extraño que parezca, encantada de la vida. Me lleva de la mano. Es un confuso abanico de emociones. Necesitaré al menos una semana para procesarlas. En el bar hay mucho ruido, está lleno de gente y ha empezado a sonar la música, así que la pista de baile está llena. Alice no está en nuestra mesa, y Baron ha desaparecido. Levi, que está solo, parece perdido y desamparado.

—¿Dónde está Alice? —grito a Levi.

La cabeza empieza a martillearme al ritmo del potente bajo de la música.

—Bailando —me contesta Levi.

Me doy cuenta de que está enfadado y de que mira a Daniel con recelo. Busco mi chaqueta negra y me cuelgo el pequeño bolso cruzado, que me queda a la altura de la cadera. Estoy lista para marcharme en cuanto haya hablado con Alice. Toco el brazo de Daniel, me inclino hacia él y le grito al oído que Alice está en la pista. Le rozo el pelo con la nariz y respiro su aroma limpio y fresco. Todas las sensaciones prohibidas y desconocidas que he intentado negarme salen a la superficie y recorren mi cuerpo agotado. Me ruborizo, y en lo más profundo de mi cuerpo los músculos se tensan agradablemente.

Pone los ojos en blanco, vuelve a tomar mi mano y se dirige a la barra. Lo atienden inmediatamente. El señor Kuso, el obsesivo del control, no tiene que esperar. ¿Todo le resulta tan fácil? No oigo lo que pide. Me ofrece un vaso grande de agua con hielo.

—Bebe —me ordena.

Los focos giran al ritmo de la música creando extrañas luces y sombras de colores por el bar y sobre los clientes. Kuso pasa del verde al azul, el blanco y el rojo demoniaco. Me mira fijamente. Doy un pequeño sorbo.

—Bébetela toda —me grita.

_Qué autoritario._ Se pasa la mano por el pelo rebelde. Parece nervioso, enfadado. ¿Qué le pasa aparte de que una estúpida chica borracha lo haya llamado en plena noche y haya pensado que tenía que ir a rescatarla? Y ha resultado que sí tenía que rescatarla de su excesivamente cariñoso amigo. Y luego ha tenido que ver cómo la chica se mareaba. _Oh, Runo… ¿conseguirás olvidar esto algún día?_ Mi subconsciente chasquea la lengua y me observa por encima de sus gafas de media luna. Me tambaleo un poco, y Daniel apoya la mano en mi para sujetarme. Le hago caso y me bebo el vaso entero. Hace que me maree. Me quita el vaso y lo deja en la barra. Observo a través de una especie de nebulosa cómo va vestido: una ancha camisa blanca de lino, vaqueros ajustados, Converse negras y americana oscura de raya diplomática. Lleva el cuello de la camisa desabrochado. Aun en mi aturdido estado, me parece que es guapísimo. Vuelve a agarrarme de la mano y me lleva hacia la pista. _Mierda. Yo no bailo._ Se da cuenta de que no quiero, y bajo las luces de colores veo su sonrisa divertida y burlona. Tira fuerte de mi mano y vuelvo a caer entre sus brazos. Empieza a moverse y me arrastra en su movimiento. Vaya, sabe bailar, y no puedo creerme que esté siguiendo sus pasos. O algo así. Quizá sigo el ritmo porque estoy borracha. Me aprieta contra su cuerpo… Si no me sujetara con tanta fuerza, seguro que me desplomaría a sus pies. Desde el fondo de mi mente resuena lo que suele advertirme mi madre: _«Nunca te fíes de un hombre que baile bien»._

Atravesamos la multitud de gente que baila hasta el otro extremo de la pista y encontramos a Alice y a Shun, el hermano de Daniel. La música retumba a todo  
volumen fuera y dentro de mi cabeza. _Oh, no._ Alice está moviendo ficha. Baila sacando el culo, y eso solo lo hace cuando alguien le gusta. Cuando alguien le gusta mucho. Eso quiere decir que mañana seremos tres a la hora del desayuno.

_¡Alice!_

Daniel se inclina y grita a Shun al oído. No oigo lo que le dice. Shun es alto, ancho de hombros, pelo negro y lacio, y con ojos perversamente brillantes. El parpadeo de los focos me impide ver de qué color. Shun se ríe, tira de Alice y la arrastra hasta sus brazos, donde ella parece estar encantada de la vida… ¡Alice!

Aun en mi etílico estado, me escandalizo. Acaba de conocerlo. Asiente a lo que Shun le dice, me sonríe y se despide de mí con la mano. Daniel nos saca de la pista moviéndose con rapidez. Pero no he hablado con Alice. ¿Estará bien? Ya veo cómo van a acabar las cosas entre esos dos. Tengo que darle una charla sobre sexo seguro. Espero que lea el póster de la puerta de los lavabos. Los pensamientos me estallan en el cerebro, luchan contra la confusa sensación de borrachera. Aquí hace mucho calor, hay mucho ruido, demasiados colores… demasiadas luces. Me da vueltas la cabeza. _Oh, no…_ Siento que el suelo sube al encuentro de mi cara, o eso parece. Lo último que oigo antes de desmayarme en los brazos de Daniel Kuso y es la palabrota que suelta:

—¡Joder!

* * *

Hasta acá el tercer capítulo :3

Vuelvo a agradecer a los que comentan y leen. Estoy feliz! Y también, gracias Lacajadepandora, significa mucho que recomiendes mi historia. Gracias (:


	6. Capítulo 5

Muchas infinitas gracias por leer :3

Críticas y sugerencias aceptadas..

* * *

Capítulo 5

Todo está en silencio, con las luces apagadas. Estoy muy cómoda y calentita en esta cama. _Qué bien…_ Abro los ojos, y por un momento estoy tranquila y serena, disfrutando del entorno, que no conozco. No tengo ni idea de dónde estoy. El cabezal de la cama tiene la forma de un sol enorme. Me resulta extrañamente familiar. La habitación es grande y está lujosamente decorada en tonos marrones y dorados. La he visto antes. ¿Dónde? Mi ofuscado cerebro busca entre sus recuerdos recientes._ ¡Maldita sea! Estoy en el hotel Heathman… en una suite. _Estuve en una parecida a esta con Alice. Esta parece más grande. _Oh, mierda._ Estoy en la suite de Daniel Kuso. ¿Cómo he llegado hasta aquí? Poco a poco empiezan a torturarme imágenes fragmentarias de la noche. La borrachera —_oh, no, la borrachera_—, la llamada —_oh, no, la llamada_—, la vomitera —_oh, no, la vomitera_—… Baron y después Daniel. _Oh, no._ Me muero de vergüenza. No recuerdo cómo he llegado aquí. Llevo puesta mi camiseta, el sujetador y las bragas. Ni calcetines ni vaqueros. _Maldita sea. _Echo un vistazo a la mesita de noche. Hay un vaso de jugo de naranja y dos pastillas. Ibuprofeno. El obsesivo del control está en todo. Me incorporo en la cama y me tomo las pastillas. La verdad es que no me siento tan mal, seguramente mucho mejor de lo que merezco. El jugo de naranja está riquísimo. Me quita la sed y me refresca.

Oigo unos golpes en la puerta. El corazón me da un brinco y no me sale la voz, pero aun así Daniel abre la puerta y entra. _Vaya_, ha estado haciendo ejercicio. Lleva unos pantalones de chándal grises que le caen ligeramente sobre las caderas y una camiseta gris de tirantes empapada en sudor, como su pelo. Daniel Kuso ha sudado. La idea me resulta extraña. Respiro profundamente y cierro los ojos. Me siento como una niña de dos años. Si cierro los ojos, no estoy.

—Buenos días, Runo. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

—Mejor de lo que merezco —murmuro.

Levanto la mirada hacia él. Deja una bolsa grande de una tienda de ropa en una silla y agarra ambos extremos de la toalla que lleva alrededor del cuello. Sus impenetrables ojos rojos me miran fijamente. No tengo ni idea de lo que está pensando, como siempre. Sabe esconder lo que piensa y lo que siente.

—¿Cómo he llegado hasta aquí? —le pregunto en voz baja, estoy muy apenada.

Se sienta a un lado de la cama. Está tan cerca de mí que podría tocarlo, podría olerlo._ Madre mía_… Sudor, gel y Daniel. Un cóctel embriagador, mucho mejor que el margarita, y ahora lo sé por experiencia.

—Después de que te desmayaras no quise poner en peligro la tapicería de piel de mi auto llevándote hasta tu casa, así que te traje aquí —me contesta sin inmutarse.

—¿Me metiste tú en la cama?

—Sí —me contesta impasible.

—¿Volví a vomitar? —le pregunto en voz más baja.

—No.

—¿Me quitaste la ropa? —susurro en voz mucho más baja aún.

—Sí.

Me mira alzando una ceja y me pongo más roja que nunca. _Por Dios... _

—¿No habremos…?

Lo digo susurrando, con la boca seca de vergüenza y pabor, pero no puedo terminar la frase. Me miro las manos. Esto es demasiado vergonzoso.

—Runo, estabas casi en coma. La necrofilia no es lo mío. Me gusta que mis mujeres estén conscientes y sean receptivas —me contesta secamente.

—Lo siento mucho.

Sus labios esbozan una sonrisa burlona.

—Fue una noche muy divertida. Tardaré en olvidarla.

_Yo también… Oh, está riéndose de mí, el muy… Yo no le pedí que viniera a buscarme. No entiendo por qué tengo que acabar sintiéndome la mala de la película._

—No tenías por qué seguirme el rastro con algún artilugio a lo James Bond que estés desarrollando para vendérselo al mejor postor —digo bruscamente. Me mira fijamente, sorprendido y, si no me equivoco, algo ofendido.

—En primer lugar, la tecnología para localizar móviles está disponible en internet. En segundo lugar, mi empresa no invierte en ningún aparato de vigilancia, ni los fabrica. Y en tercer lugar, si no hubiera ido a buscarte, seguramente te habrías despertado en la cama del fotógrafo y, si no recuerdo mal, no estabas muy entusiasmada con la forma en que te coqueteaba.— Me dice agriamente.

_¡La forma de coquetear!_ Levanto la mirada hacia Daniel, que me mira fijamente con ojos brillantes, ofendidos. Intento morderme el labio, pero no consigo reprimir la risa.

—¿De qué crónica medieval te has escapado? Pareces un caballero andante.

Veo que se le pasa el enfado. Sus ojos se dulcifican, su expresión se vuelve más cálida y en sus labios parece esbozarse una sonrisa.

—No lo creo, Runo. Un caballero oscuro, quizá —me dice con una sonrisa burlona, cabeceando— ¿Cenaste ayer?

Su tono es acusador. Niego con la cabeza. ¿Qué gran pecado he cometido ahora? Se le tensa la mandíbula, pero su rostro sigue impasible.

—Tienes que comer. Por eso te pusiste tan mal. De verdad, es la regla más importante cuando bebes.

Se pasa la mano por el pelo, y sé que es porque está exasperado.

—¿Vas a seguir regañándome?

—¿Estoy regañándote?

—Creo que sí.

—Tienes suerte de que solo te regañe.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Bueno, si fueras mía, después del numerito que montaste ayer no podrías sentarte en una semana. No cenaste, te emborrachaste y te pusiste en peligro. —Cierra los ojos. Por un instante el terror se refleja en su rostro y se estremece. Cuando abre los ojos, me mira fijamente. —No quiero ni pensar lo que podría haberte pasado.

Lo miro con expresión extraña. ¿Qué le pasa? ¿A él qué le importa? ¿Si fuera suya?… Bueno, pues no lo soy. Aunque quizá me gustaría serlo. La idea se abre camino entre mi enfado por sus arrogantes palabras. Me ruborizo por culpa de mi caprichosa subconsciente, que da saltos de alegría con una falda hawaiana roja solo de pensar que podría ser suya.

—No me habría pasado nada. Estaba con Alice.

—¿Y el fotógrafo? —me pregunta bruscamente.

_Mmm… Baron._ En algún momento tendré que enfrentarme a él.

—Baron simplemente se pasó de la raya.

Me encojo de hombros.

—Bueno, la próxima vez que se pase de la raya quizá alguien debería enseñarle modales.

—Eres muy partidario de la disciplina —le digo entre dientes y sonriéndole falsamente.

—Oh, Runo, no sabes cuánto.

Cierra un poco los ojos y se ríe perversamente. Me deja desarmada. De repente estoy confundida y enfadada, y al momento estoy contemplando su preciosa sonrisa._ Uau…_ Estoy embelesada, porque no suele sonreír. Casi olvido lo que está diciéndome.

—Voy a ducharme. Si no prefieres ducharte tú primero…

Ladea la cabeza, todavía sonriendo. El corazón me late a toda prisa, y el bulbo raquídeo se niega a hacer las conexiones oportunas para que respire. Su sonrisa se hace más amplia. Se acerca a mí, se inclina y me pasa el pulgar por la mejilla y por el labio inferior.

—Respira, Runo.— Me susurra. Y luego se incorpora y se aparta— En quince minutos traerán el desayuno. Tienes que estar muerta de hambre.

Se mete en el cuarto de baño y cierra la puerta. Suelto el aire que he estado reteniendo. ¿¡Por qué es tan alucinantemente atractivo!? Ahora mismo me metería en la ducha con él. Nunca había sentido algo así por nadie. Se me han disparado las hormonas. Me arde la piel por donde ha pasado su dedo, en la mejilla y el labio. Una incómoda y dolorosa sensación me hace retorcerme. No entiendo esta reacción. Mmm… Deseo. Es deseo. Así se siente el deseo. Me tumbo sobre las suaves almohadas de plumas. _Si fueras mía…_ Ay, ¿qué estaría dispuesta a hacer para ser suya? Es el único hombre que ha conseguido que sienta la sangre recorriendo mis venas. Pero también me pone los nervios de punta. Es difícil, complejo y poco claro. De pronto me rechaza, más tarde me manda libros que valen catorce mil dólares, y después me sigue la pista como un acosador. Y pese a todo, he pasado la noche en la suite de su hotel y me siento segura. Protegida. Lo preocupo lo suficiente como para que venga a rescatarme de algo que equivocadamente creyó que era peligroso. Para nada es un caballero oscuro. Es un caballero blanco con armadura brillante, resplandeciente. Un héroe romántico. Sir Gawain o sir Lancelot.

Salgo de su cama y busco frenéticamente mis vaqueros. Se abre la puerta del cuarto de baño y aparece él, mojado y resplandeciente por la ducha, todavía sin afeitar, con una toalla alrededor de la cintura, y ahí estoy yo… en bragas, mirándolo boquiabierta y sintiéndome muy incómoda. _¡Tenía que ser!_ Le sorprende verme levantada.

—Si estás buscando tus vaqueros, los he mandado a la lavandería —me dice con una mirada impenetrable— Estaban salpicados de vómito.

—Ah.

Me pongo roja, escarlata y hasta violeta. _¿Por qué demonios en la tierra tiene siempre que atraparme a la defensiva?_

—He mandado a Ren a comprar otros y unas zapatillas de deporte. Están en esa bolsa.

Ropa limpia. Un plus inesperado.

—Bueno… Voy a ducharme —musito— Gracias.

¿Qué otra cosa puedo decir? Agarro la bolsa y entro corriendo en el cuarto de baño tapándome como puedo para alejarme de la perturbadora proximidad de Daniel desnudo. El David de Miguel Ángel no tiene nada que hacer a su lado. El cuarto de baño está lleno de vapor. Me quito la ropa y me meto rápidamente en la ducha, impaciente por sentir el chorro de agua limpia sobre mi cuerpo. Levanto la cara hacia el anhelado torrente. Deseo a Daniel Kuso. Lo deseo desesperadamente. Es sencillo. Por primera vez en mi vida quiero irme a la cama con un hombre. Quiero sentir sus manos y su boca en mi cuerpo. Ha dicho que le gusta que sus mujeres estén conscientes. Entonces seguramente sí se acuesta con mujeres. Pero no ha intentado besarme, como Joe y Baron. No lo entiendo. ¿Me desea? No quiso besarme la semana pasada. ¿Le resulto repulsiva? Pero estoy aquí, y me ha traído él. No entiendo a qué juega. ¿Qué piensa? _Has dormido en su cama toda la noche y no te ha tocado, Runo. Saca tus conclusiones._ Mi subconsciente asoma su fea e insidiosa cara. No le hago caso. El agua caliente me relaja. Mmm… Podría quedarme debajo del chorro, en este cuarto de baño, para siempre. Tomo el gel, que huele a Dan. Es un olor exquisito. Me froto todo el cuerpo imaginándome que es él quien lo hace, que él me frota este gel que huele de maravilla por el cuerpo, por los pechos, por la barriga y entre los muslos con sus manos de largos dedos. Madre mía. Se me dispara el corazón. Es una sensación muy… muy placentera. Llama a la puerta y pego un salto por el susto.

—El desayuno está aquí.

—Está bien.—tartamudeo arrancándome cruelmente de mi ensoñación erótica.

Salgo de la ducha y tomo dos toallas. Con una me envuelvo el pelo al más puro estilo Carmen Miranda, y con la otra me seco a toda prisa obviando la placentera sensación de la toalla frotando mi piel hipersensible. Abro la bolsa. Ren me ha comprado no solo unos vaqueros y unas Converse, sino también una camisa azul cielo, calcetines y ropa interior. _Madre mía._ Sujetador y bragas limpios… Aunque describirlos de manera tan mundana y utilitaria no les hace justicia. Es lencería de lujo europea, de diseño exquisito. Encaje y seda azul celeste. _Uau._ Me quedo impresionada y algo intimidada. Y además es exactamente de mi talla. Pues claro. Me ruborizo pensando en el rapado en una tienda de lencería comprándome estas prendas. Me pregunto a qué otras cosas se dedica en sus horas de trabajo. Me visto rápidamente. El resto de la ropa también me queda perfecta. Me seco el pelo con la toalla e intento desesperadamente controlarlo, pero, como siempre, se niega a colaborar. Mi única opción es hacerme una coleta, pero no tengo con qué. Debo de tener una en el bolso, pero vete a saber dónde está. Respiro profundamente. Ha llegado el momento de enfrentarse al señor Turbador. Me alivia encontrar la habitación vacía. Busco rápidamente mi bolso, pero no está por aquí. Vuelvo a respirar hondo y voy a la sala de estar de la suite. Es enorme. Hay una lujosa zona para sentarse, llena de sofás y blandos cojines, una sofisticada mesita con una pila de grandes libros ilustrados, una zona de estudio con el último modelo de iMac y una enorme televisión de plasma en la pared. Daniel está sentado en la mesa del comedor, al otro extremo de la sala, leyendo el periódico. La estancia es más o menos del tamaño de una cancha de tenis. No es que juegue al tenis, pero he ido a ver jugar a Alice varias veces._ ¡Alice!_

—Mierda, Alice —digo con voz ronca y como un reflejo tapo mi boca al instante que termino la oración.

Daniel alza los ojos hacia mí, mirándome.

—Sabe que estás aquí y que sigues viva. Le he mandado un mensaje a Shun —me dice con un rastro de humor.

_Oh, no._ Recuerdo su ardiente baile de ayer, sacando partido a todos sus movimientos exclusivos para seducir al hermano de Daniel Kuso, nada menos. ¿Qué va a pensar de que esté aquí? Nunca he pasado una noche fuera de casa. Ella está todavía con Shun. Solo ha hecho algo así dos veces, y las dos me ha tocado aguantar el espantoso pijama rosa durante una semana cuando cortaron. Va a pensar que estuve con Daniel.

Dan me mira impaciente. Lleva una camisa blanca de lino con el cuello desabrochado.

—Siéntate —me ordena, señalando hacia la mesa.

Cruzo la sala y me siento frente a él, como me ha indicado. La mesa está llena de comida.

—No sabía lo que te gusta, así que he pedido un poco de todo.

Me dedica una media sonrisa a modo de disculpa.

—Eres un despilfarrador —murmuro apabullada por la cantidad de platos, aunque tengo hambre.

—Lo soy —dice en tono culpable.

Opto por tortitas, jarabe de arce, huevos revueltos y beicon. Christian intenta ocultar una sonrisa mientras vuelve la mirada a su tortilla. La comida está deliciosa.

—¿Té? —me pregunta.

—Sí, por favor.

Me tiende una pequeña tetera llena de agua caliente, y en el platillo hay una bolsita de Twinings English Breakfast. _Vaya, se acuerda del té que me gusta._

—Tienes el pelo muy mojado —me regaña.

—No he encontrado el secador —susurro incómoda. No lo he buscado. Daniel aprieta los labios, pero no dice nada. —Gracias por la ropa.

—Es un placer, Runo. Ese color te sienta muy bien.

Me ruborizo y me miro fijamente los dedos.

—¿Sabes? En verdad deberías aprender a recibir un cumplido.—me dice en tono fustigador.

—Debería darte algo de dinero por la ropa.

Me mira como si estuviera ofendiéndolo. Sigo hablando.

—Ya me has regalado los libros, que no puedo aceptar, por supuesto. Pero la ropa… Por favor, déjame que te la pague —le digo intentando convencerlo con una sonrisa.

—Runo, puedo permitírmelo, créeme.

—No se trata de eso. ¿Por qué tendrías que comprarme esta ropa?

—Porque puedo.

Sus ojos despiden un destello malicioso.

—El hecho de que puedas no implica que debas —le respondo tranquilamente.

Me mira alzando una ceja, con ojos brillantes, y de repente me da la sensación de que estamos hablando de otra cosa, pero no sé de qué. Y eso me recuerda…

—¿Por qué me mandaste los libros, Dan? —le pregunto en tono suave.

Deja los cubiertos y me mira fijamente, con una insondable emoción ardiendo en sus ojos. _Maldita sea…_ Se me seca la boca.

—Bueno, cuando te llamé por teléfono y me rechazaste luego de que casi te atropelló ese auto… y yo te sujetaba entre mis brazos y me mirabas diciéndome: «Oh, Bésame, bésame, Daniel»… —Se calla un instante y se encoge de hombros— Bueno, creí que te debía una disculpa y una advertencia. —Se pasa una mano por el pelo—Runo, no soy un hombre de flores y corazones. No me interesan las historias de amor. Mis gustos son muy peculiares. Deberías mantenerte alejada de mí. —Cierra los ojos, como si se negara a aceptarlo. —Pero hay algo en ti que me impide apartarme. Supongo que ya lo habías imaginado.

De repente ya no siento hambre._ ¡No puede apartarse de mí! ¡Increíble!_

—Pues no te apartes —susurro.

Se queda boquiabierto y con los ojos como platos.

—No sabes lo que dices.

—Pues explícamelo.

Nos miramos fijamente. Ninguno de los dos toca la comida.

—Entonces sí que vas con mujeres… —le digo.

Sus ojos brillan divertidos.

—Sí, Runo, voy con mujeres.

Hace una pausa para que asimile la información y de nuevo me ruborizo. Se ha vuelto a romper el filtro que separa mi cerebro de la boca. No puedo creerme que haya dicho algo así en voz alta.

—¿Qué planes tienes para los próximos días? —me pregunta en tono suave.

—Hoy trabajo, a partir del mediodía. ¿Qué hora es? —exclamo asustada.

—Poco más de las diez. Tienes tiempo de sobra. ¿Y mañana?

Ha colocado los codos sobre la mesa y apoya la barbilla en sus largos y finos dedos.

—Alice y yo vamos a empezar a empaquetar. Nos mudamos a Seattle el próximo fin de semana, y yo trabajo en Brown's toda esta semana.

—¿Ya tienen una casa en Seattle?

—Sí.

—¿Dónde?

—No recuerdo la dirección. Es en el distrito de Pike Market.

—No está lejos de mi casa —dice sonriendo—. ¿Y en qué vas a trabajar en Seattle?

¿Dónde quiere ir a parar con todas estas preguntas? El santo inquisidor Daniel Kuso es casi tan pesado como la santa inquisidora Alice Gehabich.

—He mandado solicitudes a varios sitios para hacer prácticas. Aún tienen que responderme.

—¿Y a mi empresa, como te comenté?

Me ruborizo…_ Pues claro que no._

—Bueno… no.

—¿Qué tiene de malo mi empresa?

—¿Tu empresa o tu «compañía»? —le pregunto con una risa maliciosa.

—¿Está riéndose de mí, señorita Misaki?

Ladea la cabeza y creo que parece divertido. Me ruborizo y desvío la mirada hacia mi desayuno. No puedo mirarlo a los ojos cuando habla en ese tono.

—Me gustaría morder ese labio —susurra en un tono oscuro.

_Oh, Dios. _No soy consciente de que estoy mordiéndome el labio inferior. Tras un leve respingo, me quedo boquiabierta. Es lo más sexy que me han dicho nunca. El corazón me late a toda velocidad y creo que estoy jadeando. Dios mío, estoy temblando, totalmente perdida, y ni siquiera me ha tocado. Me remuevo en la silla y busco su impenetrable mirada. Junto un gran valor.

—¿Por qué no lo haces? —le desafío en voz baja.

—Porque no voy a tocarte, Runo… no hasta que tenga tu consentimiento por escrito —me dice esbozando una ligera sonrisa.

_¿Qué?_

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Exactamente lo que he dicho.

Suspira y mueve la cabeza, divertido pero también impaciente.

—Tengo que mostrártelo, Runo. ¿A qué hora sales del trabajo esta tarde?

—A las ocho.

—Bien, podríamos ir a cenar a mi casa de Seattle esta noche o el sábado que viene, y te lo explicaría. Tú decides.

—¿Por qué no puedes decírmelo ahora?

—Porque estoy disfrutando de mi desayuno y de tu compañía. Cuando lo sepas, seguramente no querrás volver a verme.

¿Qué significa todo esto? ¿Trafica con niños de algún recóndito rincón del mundo para prostituirlos? ¿Forma parte de alguna peligrosa banda criminal mafiosa? Eso explicaría por qué es tan rico. ¿Es profundamente religioso? ¿Es impotente? Seguro que no… Podría demostrármelo ahora mismo. Me incomodo pensando en todas las posibilidades. Esto no me lleva a ninguna parte. Me gustaría resolver el enigma de Daniel Kuso cuanto antes. Si eso implica que su secreto es tan grave que no voy a querer volver a saber nada de él, entonces, la verdad, será todo un alivio. _¡No te engañes!_, me grita mi subconsciente. Tendrá que ser algo muy malo para que salgas corriendo.

—Esta noche.

Levanta una ceja.

—Como Eva, quieres probar cuanto antes el fruto del árbol de la ciencia.

Suelta una risa maliciosa.

—¿Está riéndose de mí, señor Kuso? —le pregunto en tono suave. _Bastardo._

Me mira entornando los ojos y saca su BlackBerry. Pulsa un número.

—Ren, voy a necesitar a Drago.

_¡Drago! ¿Quién es ese?_

—Desde Portland a… digamos las ocho y media… No, se queda en el Escala… Toda la noche.

_¡Toda la noche!_

—Sí. Hasta mañana por la mañana. Pilotaré de Portland a Seattle.

_¿Pilotará?_

—Piloto disponible desde las diez y media.

Deja el teléfono en la mesa. Ni por favor, ni gracias.

—¿La gente siempre hace lo que les dices?

—Suelen hacerlo si no quieren perder su trabajo —me contesta inexpresivo.

—¿Y si no trabajan para ti?

—Bueno, puedo ser muy convincente, Runo. Deberías terminarte el desayuno. Luego te llevaré a casa. Pasaré a buscarte por Brown's a las ocho, cuando salgas. Volaremos a Seattle.

Parpadeo.

—¿Volaremos?

—Sí. Tengo un helicóptero.

Lo miro boquiabierta. Segunda cita con el misterioso Daniel Kuso. De un café a un paseo en helicóptero. _Wow._

—¿Iremos a Seattle en helicóptero?

—Sí.

—¿Por qué?

Sonríe perversamente.

—Porque puedo. Termínate el desayuno.

_¿Cómo voy a comer ahora? Voy a ir a Seattle en helicóptero con Daniel Kuso. Y él quiere morderme el labio…_ Me estremezco al pensarlo.

—Come. —me dice bruscamente— Runo, no soporto tirar la comida… Come.

—No puedo comerme todo esto —digo mirando lo que queda en la mesa.

—Cómete lo que hay en tu plato. Si ayer hubieras comido como es debido, no estarías aquí y yo no tendría que mostrar mis cartas tan pronto.

Aprieta los labios. Parece enfadado. Frunzo el ceño y miro la comida que hay en mi plato, ya fría. _Estoy demasiado nerviosa para comer, Daniel. ¿No lo entiendes?,_ explica mi subconsciente. Pero soy demasiado cobarde como para decirlo en voz alta, sobre todo cuando parece tan intimidante. Mmm… como un niño pequeño y enojado. La idea me parece divertida.

—¿Qué te hace tanta gracia? —me pregunta.

Como no me atrevo a decírselo, no levanto los ojos del plato. Mientras me como el último trozo de tortita, alzo la mirada. Me observa con ojos escrutadores.

—Buena chica —me dice— Te llevaré a casa en cuanto te hayas secado el cabello. No quiero que te enfermes.

Sus palabras tienen algo de promesa implícita. ¿Qué quiere decir? Me levanto de la mesa. Por un segundo me pregunto si debería pedirle permiso, pero descarto la idea. Me parece que sentaría un precedente peligroso. Me dirijo a su habitación, pero una idea me detiene.

—¿Dónde has dormido?

Me giro de pronto para mirarlo. Está todavía sentado en la mesa del comedor. No veo mantas ni sábanas por la sala. Quizá las haya recogido ya.

—En mi cama —me responde, de nuevo con mirada impasible.

—Oh.

—Sí, para mí también ha sido toda una tremenda novedad —me dice sonriendo.

— ¿Dormir con una mujer… sin sexo?

Sí, digo «sexo». Y me ruborizo, por supuesto.

—No —me contesta moviendo la cabeza y frunciendo el ceño, como si acabara de recordar algo desagradable— Solo dormir con una mujer.

Toma el periódico y sigue leyendo.

_¿Qué, en nombre del cielo, significa eso? ¿Nunca ha dormido con una mujer? ¿Es virgen?_ Lo dudo, la verdad. Me quedo mirándolo sin terminar de creérmelo. Es la persona más enigmática que he conocido nunca. Caigo en la cuenta de que he dormido con Daniel Kuso y me daría cabezazos contra la pared. ¿Cuánto habría dado por estar consciente y verlo dormir? Verlo vulnerable. Me cuesta imaginarlo. Bueno, se supone que lo descubriré todo esta misma noche.

Ya en el dormitorio, busco en una cómoda y encuentro el secador. Me seco el pelo como puedo, dándole forma con los dedos. Cuando he terminado, voy al cuarto de baño. Quiero cepillarme los dientes. Veo el cepillo de Daniel. Sería como metérmelo a él en la boca. Mmm… Miro rápidamente hacia la puerta, sintiéndome culpable, y toco las cerdas del cepillo. Están húmedas. Debe de haberlo utilizado ya. Lo tomo a toda prisa, extiendo pasta de dientes y me los cepillo en un santiamén. Me siento como una chica mala. Resulta muy emocionante. Recojo la camiseta, el sujetador y las bragas de ayer, los meto en la bolsa que me ha traído Ren y vuelvo a la sala de estar a buscar el bolso y la chaqueta. Para mi gran alegría, llevo una goma de pelo en el bolso. Daniel me observa con expresión impenetrable mientras me hago una coleta. Noto cómo sus ojos me siguen mientras me siento a esperar que termine. Está hablando con alguien por su BlackBerry.

—¿Quieren dos?… ¿Cuánto van a costar?… Bien, ¿y qué medidas de seguridad tenemos allí?… ¿Irán por Suez?… ¿Ben Sudan es seguro?… ¿Y cuándo llegan a Darfur?… De acuerdo, adelante. Mantenme informado de cómo van las cosas.—Cuelga. —¿Estás lista? —me pregunta.

Asiento. Me pregunto de qué iba la conversación. Se pone una americana azul marino de raya diplomática, agarra las llaves del coche y se dirige a la puerta.

—Usted primero, señorita Misaki—murmura abriéndome la puerta.

Tiene un aspecto elegante, aunque informal. Me quedo mirándolo un segundo más de la cuenta. Y pensando que he dormido con él esta noche, y que, pese a los tequilas y las vomiteras, sigue aquí. No solo eso, sino que además quiere llevarme a Seattle. _¿Por qué a mí? No lo entiendo._ Cruzo la puerta recordando sus palabras: «Hay algo en ti…». _Bueno, el sentimiento es mutuo, señor Kuso, y quiero descubrir cuál es tu secreto._ Recorremos el pasillo en silencio hasta el ascensor. Mientras esperamos, levanto un instante la cabeza hacia él, que está mirándome de reojo. Sonrío y él frunce los labios. Llega el ascensor y entramos. Estamos solos. De pronto, por alguna inexplicable razón, probablemente por estar tan cerca en un lugar tan reducido, la atmósfera entre nosotros cambia y se carga de eléctrica y excitante anticipación. Se me acelera la respiración y el corazón me late a toda prisa. Gira un poco la cara hacia mí con ojos totalmente impenetrables. Me muerdo el labio.

—A la mierda el papeleo —gruñe.

Se abalanza sobre mí y me empuja contra la pared del ascensor. Antes de que me dé cuenta, me sujeta las dos muñecas con una mano, me las levanta por encima de la cabeza y me inmoviliza contra la pared con las caderas. _Madre mía._ Con la otra mano me agarra del pelo, tira hacia abajo para levantarme la cara y pega sus labios a los míos. Casi me hace daño. Gimo, lo que le permite aprovechar la ocasión para meterme la lengua y recorrerme la boca con experta pericia. Nunca me han besado así. Mi lengua acaricia tímidamente la suya y se une a ella en una lenta y erótica danza de roces y sensaciones, de sacudidas y empujes. Levanta la mano y me agarra la mandíbula para que no mueva la cara. Estoy indefensa, con las manos unidas por encima de la cabeza, la cara sujeta y sus caderas inmovilizándome. Siento su erección contra mi vientre. _Dios mío… Me desea. Daniel Kuso_, _el dios griego, me desea, y yo lo deseo a él, aquí… ahora, en el ascensor. _

—Eres… tan… dulce —murmura entrecortadamente.

El ascensor se detiene, se abre la puerta, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos me suelta y se aparta de mí. Tres hombres en trajes nos miran y entran sonriéndose. Me late el corazón a toda prisa. Me siento como si hubiera subido corriendo por una gran pendiente. Quiero inclinarme y sujetarme las rodillas, pero sería demasiado obvio. Lo miro. Parece absolutamente tranquilo, como si hubiera estado haciendo el crucigrama del Seattle Times. _Qué injusto. ¿No le afecta lo más mínimo mi presencia?_ Me mira de reojo y deja escapar un ligero suspiro. _Ok, le afecta,_ y la pequeña diosa que llevo dentro menea las caderas y baila una samba para celebrar la victoria. Los hombres de negocios se bajan en la primera planta. Solo nos queda una.

—Te has cepillado los dientes —me dice mirándome fijamente.

—He utilizado tu cepillo.

Sus labios esbozan una media sonrisa.

—Ay, Runo Misaki, ¿qué voy a hacer contigo?

Las puertas se abren en la planta baja, me toma de la mano y tira de mí.

—¿Qué tendrán los ascensores? —murmura para sí mismo cruzando el vestíbulo a grandes zancadas. Lucho por mantener su paso, porque todo mi raciocinio se ha quedado desparramado por el suelo y las paredes del ascensor número 3 del hotel Heathman.

* * *

Hasta acá el capítulo, espero le guste a alguien. De nuevo, agradezco por leer y comentar :3

Hasta la próxima!


	7. Capítulo 6

Muchas gracias por comentar, recomendar y leer:D

La caja de pandora 96, estoy feliz de que te haya gustado n_n En realidad estoy feliz por todo..

Aika Misaki, jajaja Dan morderá el labio de todas :3 Me alegro también de que te guste, y qué raro que hayamos pensado igual! Jaja Nos leímos la mente xD Muchas gracias otra vez, por leer, comentar y darme la bienvenida. Nos leemos pronto! :)

* * *

Capítulo 6

Daniel abre la puerta del copiloto de su auto y subo en él. Es una fiera de auto. No ha dicho nada sobre la explosión de pasión en el ascensor. ¿Debería hacerlo yo? ¿Deberíamos hablar de ello o pretender que nunca pasó? Apenas parece real, mi primer beso con forcejeo. A medida que pasa el tiempo, le doy un significado mítico a todo esto, como La Leyenda de Arturo a La Atlántida. Nunca pasó nunca existió. _Tal vez imaginé todo esto. _No. Toco mis labios, hinchados por su beso._ Esto definitivamente pasó. No hay dudas. _Soy una nueva mujer. Deseo desesperadamente a este hombre, y él me desea también.

Lo miro de un vistazo. Daniel está como es habitual, educado, correcto y ligeramente distante. _Tan confuso. _

Arranca el motor y abandona su plaza de parking. Enciende el equipo de música. El dulce y mágico sonido de dos mujeres cantando invade el coche. _Oh, wow…_ Mis sentidos están alborotados, así que me afecta el doble. Los escalofríos me recorren la columna vertebral. Dan conduce de forma tranquila y confiada hacia el sudoeste de Park Avenue.

—¿Qué estamos escuchando?

— Es el dueto de Flores, de una ópera. ¿Te gusta?

—Sí, es maravilloso.

—Lo es, ¿no?—Sonríe y me lanza una rápida mirada. Y por un fugaz momento parece de su edad, joven, despreocupado y guapo hasta perder el sentido. ¿Es esta la clave para acceder a él? ¿La música? Escucho las voces angelicales, sugerentes y seductoras.

—¿Puedes volver a ponerlo?

—Claro.

Dani pulsa un botón, y la música vuelve a acariciarme. Invade mis sentidos de forma lenta, suave y dulce.

—¿Te gusta la música clásica? —Pregunto, con la esperanza de tener aunque sea por lo menos un pequeño vistazo dentro de sus gustos personales.

—Mis gustos son eclécticos, Runo. De Thomas Tallis a los Kings of Leon. Un poco de rock, de vez en cuando. Depende de mi estado de ánimo. ¿Y los tuyos?

—Los míos también. Aunque no conozco a Thomas Tallis.

Se gira, me mira un instante y vuelve a fijar los ojos en la carretera.

—Algún día te tocaré algo de él. Es un compositor británico del siglo XVI. Música coral eclesiástica de la época de los Tudor. —Me sonríe—. Suena muy esotérico, lo sé, pero es mágica.

Pulsa un botón y empiezan a sonar los Kings of Leon. A estos los conozco. «Sex on Fire.» Muy oportuno. De pronto el sonido de un teléfono móvil interrumpe la música. Daniel pulsa un botón del volante.

—Kuso—contesta bruscamente.

—Señor Kuso, soy Anubias. Tengo la información que pidió.—Una voz áspera e incorpórea que llega por los altavoces.

—Bien. Mándemela por e-mail. ¿Algo más?

—Nada más, señor.

Pulsa el botón, la llamada se corta y vuelve a sonar la música. Ni adiós ni gracias. Me alegro mucho de no haberme planteado la posibilidad de trabajar para él. Me estremezco solo de pensarlo. Es demasiado controlador y frío con sus empleados. El teléfono vuelve a interrumpir la música.

—Kuso.

— El CDC, le ha sido enviado por e-mail, Sr. Kuso.—Dice la voz de una mujer.

—Bien, eso es todo, Mira.

—Que tenga un buen día, señor.

Dani cuelga pulsando el botón del volante. La música apenas ha empezado a sonar cuando vuelve a sonar el teléfono. Santo infierno ¿En esto consiste su vida, en contestar una y otra vez al teléfono?

—Kuso.— Vuelve a decir bruscamente.

—Hola Dan, ¿has tenido sexo hoy?

—Hola Shun... estoy con el manos libres y acompañado en el auto.— Dan suspira.

—¿Quién está contigo?

Daniel pone los ojos en blanco.

—Runo.

—¡Runo, Hola!

0.o

—Hola, Shun.

—Me han contado mucho acerca de ti.—Susurra Shun.

—No creas una palabra de lo que Alice te diga.

Shun se ríe.

—Estoy llevando a Runo a su casa. ¿Quieres que te recoja?

—Seguro.

—Te veo dentro de poco.

Dan cuelga y vuelve a sonar la música cortando entre nosotros. Casi llegamos a casa, no hemos tardado mucho.

—Dan... —Iba a hablarle pero me interrumpe.

—Lo que pasó en el ascensor, Runo... no volverá a pasar.—Me toma por sorpresa. _¿Cómo? —_Bueno... no, a menos que sea premeditado. —Dice él.

Detiene el coche frente a mi casa. Tarde me doy cuenta de que no me ha me preguntado dónde vivo. Ya lo sabe. Claro que sabe dónde vivo, porque me envió los libros. ¿Cómo no iba a saberlo un acosador que sabe rastrear la localización de un móvil y que tiene un helicóptero?

¿Por qué no va a volver a besarme? Hago pucheros al pensarlo. No lo entiendo. La verdad es que debería apellidarse Enigmático, no Kuso. Sale del coche y lo rodea caminando con elegancia hasta mi puerta, que abre. Siempre es un perfecto caballero, excepto quizá en raros y preciosos momentos en los ascensores. Me ruborizo al recordar su boca pegada a la mía y se me pasa por la cabeza la idea de que yo no he podido tocarlo. Quería deslizar mis dedos por su pelo alborotado, pero no podía mover las manos. Me siento, en retrospectiva, frustrada.

—Me gustó lo que pasó en el ascensor.—Murmuro mientras salgo del auto. No estoy segura de haber oído un jadeo ahogado, pero decido hacer caso omiso ignorando y subo los escalones de la entrada.

Alice y Shun están sentados en la mesa del comedor. Los libros de catorce mil dólares ya no están allí, afortunadamente. Tengo planes para ellos. Alice muestra una sonrisa ridícula y poco habitual en ella, y su melena despeinada le da un aire muy sexy. Daniel me sigue hasta el comedor, y aunque Alice sonríe con cara de habérselo pasado en grande toda la noche, lo mira con desconfianza.

—¡Hola, Runo!— Salta a abrazarme y entonces me sostiene con el brazo extendido para poder examinarme. Frunce su frente y mira hacia Dan.—Hola, Daniel.—Dice y su tono es un poco hostil.

—Señorita Gehabich.—Dice él, formal.

—Dani, su nombre es Alice.—Se queja Shun acercándose.

—Alice.—Dan inclina la cabeza de forma educada y luego mira a Shun, quien ríe y me abraza también.

—Hola Runo.—Me sonríe, sus ojos de color ámbar brillan y me cae muy bien inmediatamente. Es obvio que no se parece en nada a Daniel, pero bueno, son hermanos adoptivos después de todo.

—Hola Shun.—Le sonrío, y me doy cuenta de que me estoy mordiendo el labio, sin querer.

—Shun, mejor nos vamos.—Dice Daniel, gentilmente.

—Está bien.—Se vuelve hacia Alice, la toma en sus brazos y le da un largo y prolongado beso.

—Hasta más tarde, nena.—Me dice Dan y me veo obligada a sonreír porque es tan impropio de él. Pero a pesar de que está siendo irreverente, el término cariñoso remueve algo dentro de mi.—Te veré a las ocho.—Se da la vuelta para salir, abriendo la puerta delantera. Shun lo sigue hasta el auto, pero se gira, lanza a Alice otro beso y siento una no bienvenida punzada de celos.

—Entonces... ¿Lo hiciste?—Pregunta Alice, mientras los ve subir al auto y marcharse. La evidente curiosidad se siente en su voz.

—No.—Le digo con irritación, y con la esperanza de que eso ponga un alto a las preguntas. Nos dirigimos de regreso a dentro del departamento.—Aunque tu, obviamente sí lo hiciste.—No puedo contener mi envidia. Alice siempre se las arregla para atrapar hombres. Ella es irresistible, hermosa, sexy, atrevida, en fin... todas las cosas que yo no.

—Y lo veré nuevamente esta tarde.—Aplaude y salta de arriba hacia abajo como una niña pequeña. No puede contener su emoción, su felicidad y no puedo evitar sentirme feliz por ella. Una Alice tan feliz... esto va a ponerse muy interesante.

—Daniel me va a llegar a Seattle esta tarde.

—¿Seattle?

—Sí.

—¿Quizás _lo harás_ entonces?

—No lo sé... eso espero.

—Entonces, ¿te gusta?

—Sí.

—¿Lo suficiente como para...?

—Sí.

Ella levanta sus cejas.

—Wow, Misaki Runo finalmente se enamora de un hombre, y es de nada más y nada menos que Daniel Kuso: Ardiente y sexy billonario.

—Sí claro, es por el dinero.—Hago una mueca y ambas comenzamos a reírnos.

—¿Es una blusa nueva?—Pregunta y le informo todos los poco interesantes detalles de mi noche.

—¿Ya te besó?—Me pregunta mientras prepara café.

Me sonrojo.

—Una vez.

—¡Una vez!—Se burla.

Asiento con la cabeza, y vergüenza.

—Es muy reservado.

Ella frunce el ceño.

—Eso es raro.

—Raro, sería decir poco.—Murmuro.

—Tenemos que asegurarnos que estés simplemente irresistible para esta tarde.—Dice con determinación.

_Oh no..._ eso sueña a que voy a pasar tiempo consumidor, humillante y doloroso.

—Tengo que trabajar en una hora.

—Puedo hacer mucho en menos que eso. Vamos.—Alice agarra mi mano y me lleva a su cuarto.

Aunque en Brown's tenemos trabajo, las horas pasan muy lentas. Como estamos en plena temporada de verano, tengo que pasar dos horas reponiendo las estanterías después de haber cerrado la tienda. Es un trabajo mecánico que me deja tiempo para pensar. La verdad es que en todo el día no he podido hacerlo. Siguiendo los incansables y francamente fastidiosos consejos de Alice, me he depilado las piernas, las axilas y las cejas, así que tengo toda la piel irritada. Ha sido una experiencia muy desagradable, pero Alice me asegura que es lo que los hombres esperan en estas circunstancias. ¿Qué más esperará Daniel? Tengo que convencer a Alice de que quiero hacerlo. Por alguna extraña razón no se fía de él, quizá porque es tan estirado y formal. Afirma que no sabría decir por qué, pero le he prometido que le mandaría un mensaje en cuanto llegara a Seattle. No le he dicho nada del helicóptero para que no le diera un pasmo.

También está el tema de Baron. Tengo tres mensajes y siete llamadas perdidas suyas en el móvil. También ha llamado a casa dos veces. Alice no ha querido contarle dónde estaba, así que sabrá que está cubriéndome, porque Alice siempre es muy franca. Pero he decidido dejarle sufrir un poco. Todavía estoy enfadada con él. Dani comentó algo sobre unos papeles, y no sé si estaba de broma o si voy a tener que firmar algo. Me desespera tener que andar conjeturando todo el tiempo. Y para colmo de desdichas, estoy muy nerviosa. Hoy es el gran día. _¿Estoy preparada por fin?_ La diosa que llevo dentro me observa golpeando impaciente el suelo con un pie. Hace años que está preparada, y está preparada para cualquier cosa con Daniel Kuso, aunque todavía no entiendo qué ve en mí… la tímida Runo Misaki, no tiene sentido.

Es puntual, por supuesto, y cuando salgo de Brown's está esperándome, apoyado en la parte de atrás del coche. Se incorpora para abrirme la puerta y me sonríe cordialmente.

—Buenas tardes, señorita Misaki.—me dice.

—Señor Kuso.

Inclino la cabeza educadamente y entro en el asiento trasero del coche. Ren está sentado al volante.

—Hola, Ren.—le digo.

—Buenas tardes, señorita Misaki.—me contesta en tono educado y profesional. Daniel entra por la otra puerta y me aprieta la mano suavemente. Un escalofrío me recorre todo el cuerpo.

—¿Cómo te fue en el trabajo? —me pregunta.

—Interminable —le contesto con voz ronca, demasiado baja y llena de deseo.

—Sí, a mí también se me ha hecho muy largo.

—¿Qué has hecho? —logro preguntarle.

—Fui de excursión con Shun.

Me acaricia los nudillos con el pulgar una y otra vez. El corazón deja de latirme y mi respiración se acelera. ¿Cómo es posible que me afecte tanto? Solo está tocando una pequeña parte de mi cuerpo, y ya se me han disparado las hormonas. El helipuerto está cerca, así que, antes de que me dé cuenta, ya hemos llegado. Me pregunto dónde estará el legendario helicóptero. Estamos en una zona de la ciudad llena de edificios, y hasta yo sé que los helicópteros necesitan espacio para despegar y aterrizar. Ren estaciona el auto, sale y me abre la puerta. Al momento Daniel está a mi lado y vuelve a agarrarme de la mano.

—¿Preparada? —me pregunta.

Asiento. Quisiera decirle: _«Para todo»_, pero estoy demasiado nerviosa para articular palabra.

—Ren.

Hace un gesto al chófer, entramos en el edificio y nos dirigimos hacia los ascensores. ¡Un ascensor! El recuerdo del beso de la mañana vuelve a obsesionarme. No he pensado en otra cosa en todo el día. En Brown's no podía quitármelo de la cabeza. El señor Brown ha tenido que gritarme dos veces para que volviera a la Tierra. Decir que he estado distraída sería quedarse muy corto.

Daniel me mira con una ligera sonrisa en los labios. _¡Ajá! También él está pensando en lo mismo._

—Son solo tres pisos.—me dice con ojos divertidos.

_Tiene telepatía, seguro._ Es espeluznante. Intento mantener el rostro impasible cuando entramos en el ascensor. Las puertas se cierran y ahí está la extraña atracción eléctrica, crepitando entre nosotros, apoderándose de mí. Cierro los ojos en un vano intento de pasarla por alto. Me aprieta la mano con fuerza, y cinco segundos después las puertas se abren en la terraza del edificio. Y ahí está, un helicóptero blanco con las palabras KUSO ENTERPRISES HOLDINGS, INC. en color azul y el logotipo de la empresa a un lado. Seguro que esto es despilfarrar los recursos de la empresa. Me lleva a un pequeño despacho en el que un joven está sentado a una mesa.

—Aquí tiene su plan de vuelo, señor Kuso. Lo hemos revisado todo. Está listo, esperándolo, señor. Puede despegar cuando quiera.

—Gracias, Billy.—le contesta Dan con una cálida sonrisa.

_Vaya, alguien que merece que Daniel lo trate con educación. Quizá no trabaja para él. Observo al muchacho asombrada._

—Vamos —me dice Dani.

Y nos dirigimos al helicóptero. De cerca es mucho más grande de lo que pensaba. Suponía que sería un modelo pequeño, para dos personas, pero tiene como mínimo siete asientos. Daniel abre la puerta y me señala un asiento de los de delante.

—Siéntate. Y no toques nada —me ordena subiendo detrás de mí.

Cierra de un portazo. Me alegro de que toda la zona alrededor esté iluminada, porque de lo contrario apenas vería algo en la cabina. Me acomodo en el asiento que me ha indicado y él se inclina hacia mí para atarme el cinturón de seguridad. Es un arnés de cuatro bandas, todas ellas unidas en una hebilla central. Aprieta tanto las dos bandas superiores que apenas puedo moverme. Está pegado a mí, muy concentrado en lo que hace. Si pudiera inclinarme un poco hacia delante, hundiría la nariz entre su pelo. Huele a limpio, a fresco, a gloria, pero estoy firmemente atada al asiento y no puedo moverme. Levanta la mirada hacia mí y sonríe, como si le divirtiera esa broma que solo él entiende. Le brillan los ojos. Está tentadoramente cerca. Contengo la respiración mientras me aprieta una de las bandas superiores.

—Estás segura. No puedes escaparte —me susurra— Respira, Runo. —añade en tono dulce.

Se incorpora, me acaricia la mejilla y me pasa sus largos dedos por debajo de la mandíbula, que sujeta con el pulgar y el índice. Se inclina hacia delante y me da un rápido y casto beso. Me quedo impactada, revolviéndome por dentro ante el excitante e inesperado contacto de sus labios.

—Me gusta este arnés —me susurra.

_¿Qué?_

Se acomoda a mi lado, se ata a su asiento y empieza un largo protocolo de comprobar indicadores, mover palancas y pulsar botones del alucinante despliegue de esferas, luces y mandos. En varias esferas parpadean lucecitas, y todo el cuadro de mandos está iluminado.

—Ponte el casco.—me dice señalando unos auriculares frente a mí.

Me los pongo y el rotor empieza a girar. Es ensordecedor. Se pone también él los auriculares y sigue moviendo palancas.

—Estoy haciendo todas las comprobaciones previas al vuelo.

Oigo la incorpórea voz de Dan salir por los auriculares. Me giro y le sonrío.

—¿Sabes lo que haces? —le pregunto.

Se gira y me sonríe.

—He sido piloto cuatro años, Runo. Estás a salvo conmigo.—Me dice sonriéndome de oreja a oreja— Bueno, mientras estemos volando.—añade guiñándome un ojo.

¡Dan Kuso me ha guiñado un ojo!

—¿Lista?

Asiento con los ojos muy abiertos.

—De acuerdo, torre de control. Aeropuerto de Portland, aquí Drago Golf-Golf Echo Hotel, listo para despegar. Espero confirmación, cambio.

—Drago, adelante. Aquí aeropuerto de Portland, avance por uno-cuatro-mil, dirección cero-uno-cero, cambio.

—Recibido, torre, aquí Drago. Cambio y corto. En marcha —añade dirigiéndose a mí.

El helicóptero se eleva por los aires lenta y suavemente. Portland desaparece ante nosotros mientras nos introducimos en el espacio aéreo, aunque mi estómago se queda anclado en Oregón. _¡Uau!_ Las luces van reduciéndose hasta convertirse en un ligero parpadeo a nuestros pies. Es como mirar al exterior desde una pecera. Una vez en lo alto, la verdad es que no se ve nada. Está todo muy oscuro. Ni siquiera la luna ilumina un poco nuestro trayecto. ¿Cómo puede ver por dónde vamos?

—Inquietante, ¿verdad? —me dice Daniel por los auriculares.

—¿Cómo sabes que vas en la dirección correcta?

—Aquí —me contesta señalando con su largo dedo un indicador con una brújula electrónica—. Es un Eurocopter EC135. Uno de los más seguros. Está equipado para volar de noche. —Me mira y sonríe—. En mi casa hay un helipuerto. Allí nos dirigimos.

Pues claro que en su casa hay un helipuerto. Me siento totalmente fuera de lugar. Las luces del panel de control le iluminan ligeramente la cara. Está muy concentrado y no deja de controlar las diversas esferas situadas frente a él. Observo sus rasgos con todo detalle. Tiene un perfil muy bonito, la nariz recta y la mandíbula un poco cuadrada. Me gustaría deslizar la lengua por su mandíbula. No se ha afeitado, y su barba de dos días hace la perspectiva doblemente tentadora._ Mmm…_ Me gustaría sentir su aspereza bajo mi lengua y mis dedos, contra mi cara.

—Cuando vuelas de noche, no ves nada. Tienes que confiar en los aparatos —dice interrumpiendo mi fantasía erótica.

—¿Cuánto durará el vuelo? —consigo decir, casi sin aliento. _No estaba pensando en sexo, para nada._

—Menos de una hora… Tenemos el viento a favor.

En Seattle en menos de una hora… No está nada mal. Claro, estamos volando. Queda menos de una hora para que lo descubra todo. Siento todos los músculos de la barriga contraídos. Tengo un grave problema con las mariposas. Se me reproducen en el estómago. _¿Qué me tendrá preparado?_

—¿Estás bien, Runo?

—Sí.

Le contesto con la máxima brevedad porque los nervios me oprimen. Creo que sonríe, pero es difícil asegurarlo en la oscuridad. Dan acciona otro botón.

—Aeropuerto de Portland, aquí Drago, en uno-cuatro-mil, cambio.

Intercambia información con el control de tráfico aéreo. Me suena todo muy profesional. Creo que estamos pasando del espacio aéreo de Portland al del aeropuerto de Seattle.

—Entendido, Seattle, preparado, cambio y corto.

Señala un puntito de luz en la distancia y dice: —Mira allí. Aquello es Seattle.

—¿Siempre impresionas así a las mujeres? ¿«Ven a dar una vuelta en mi helicóptero»? —le pregunto realmente interesada.

—Nunca he subido a una mujer a Drago, Runo. También esto es una novedad, otra primera vez. —me contesta en tono tranquilo, aunque serio.

_Vaya_, no me esperaba esta respuesta. ¿También una novedad? Ah, ¿se referirá a lo de dormir con una mujer?

—¿Estás impresionada?

—Me siento intimidada, Daniel.

Sonríe. —¿Intimidada?

Por un instante vuelve a tener su edad. Asiento.

—Es que, lo haces todo… tan bien. Eres tan... competente.

—Vaya. Gracias, señorita Misaki.—me dice educadamente.

Creo que le ha gustado mi comentario, pero no estoy segura. Durante un rato atravesamos la oscura noche en silencio. El punto de luz de Seattle es cada vez mayor.

—Torre de Seattle a Drago. Plan de vuelo al Escala en orden. Adelante, por favor. Preparado. Cambio.

—Aquí Drago, entendido, Seattle. Preparado, cambio y corto.

—Está claro que te divierte y disfrutas mucho esto.—murmuro.

—¿El qué?

Me mira. A la tenue luz de los instrumentos parece burlón.

—Volar —le contesto.

—Exige control y concentración… ¿cómo no iba a encantarme? Aunque lo que más me gusta es planear.

—¿Planear?

—Sí. Vuelo sin motor, para que me entiendas. Planeadores y helicópteros. Piloteo las dos cosas.

—Vaya.

_Aficiones caras._ Recuerdo que me lo dijo en la entrevista. A mí me gusta leer, y de vez en cuando voy al cine. Nada que ver.

—Drago, adelante, por favor, cambio.

La voz incorpórea del control de tráfico aéreo interrumpe mis fantasías. Daniel contesta en tono seguro de sí mismo. Seattle está cada vez más cerca. Ahora estamos a las afueras. _¡Uau!_ Es absolutamente impresionante. Seattle de noche, desde el cielo…

—Es bonito, ¿verdad? —me pregunta Dan en un murmullo.

Asiento entusiasmada. Parece de otro mundo, irreal, y siento como si estuviera en un estudio de cine gigante, quizá de la película favorita de Baron, Blade Runner. El recuerdo de Baron intentando besarme me incomoda. Empiezo a sentirme un poco cruel por no haber contestado a sus llamadas. Seguro que puede esperar hasta mañana.

—Llegaremos en unos minutos —murmura Dani.

Y de repente siento que me zumban los oídos, que se me dispara el corazón y que la adrenalina me recorre el cuerpo. Empieza a hablar de nuevo con el control de tráfico aéreo, pero ya no lo escucho. Creo que voy a desmayarme. Mi destino está en sus manos.

Volamos entre edificios, y frente a nosotros veo un rascacielos con un helipuerto en la azotea. En ella está pintada en color azul la palabra VESTROIA. Está cada vez más cerca, se va haciendo cada vez más grande… como mi ansiedad. Espero que no se dé cuenta. No quiero decepcionarlo. Ojalá hubiera hecho caso a Alice y me hubiera puesto uno de sus vestidos, pero me gustan mis vaqueros negros, y llevo una camisa blanca y una chaqueta negra de Alice. Voy bastante elegante. Me agarro al extremo de mi asiento cada vez con más fuerza. _Tú puedes, tú puedes,_ me repito como un mantra mientras nos acercamos al rascacielos. El helicóptero reduce la velocidad y se queda suspendido en el aire. Dan aterriza en la pista de la azotea del edificio. Tengo un nudo en el estómago. No sabría decir si son nervios por lo que va a suceder, o alivio por haber llegado vivos, o miedo a que la cosa no vaya bien. Apaga el motor, y el movimiento y el ruido del rotor van disminuyendo hasta que lo único que oigo es el sonido de mi respiración entrecortada. Dani se quita los auriculares y se inclina para quitarme los míos.

—Hemos llegado —me dice en voz baja.

Su mirada es intensa, la mitad en la oscuridad y la otra mitad iluminada por las luces blancas de aterrizaje. Una metáfora muy adecuada para Daniel Kuso: el caballero oscuro y el caballero blanco. Parece tenso. Aprieta la mandíbula y entrecierra los ojos. Se desabrocha el cinturón de seguridad y se inclina para desabrocharme el mío. Su cara está a centímetros de la mía.

—No tienes que hacer nada que no quieras hacer. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

Su tono es muy serio, incluso angustiado, y sus ojos, ardientes. Me toma por sorpresa.

—Nunca haría nada que no quisiera hacer, Dan.

Y mientras lo digo, siento que no estoy del todo convencida, porque en estos momentos seguramente haría cualquier cosa por el hombre que está sentado a mi lado. Pero mis palabras funcionan y Daniel se calma. Me mira un instante con cautela y luego, pese a ser tan alto, se mueve con elegancia hasta la puerta del helicóptero y la abre. Salta, me espera y me coge de la mano para ayudarme a bajar a la pista. En la azotea del edificio hace mucho viento y me pone nerviosa el hecho de estar en un espacio abierto a unos treinta pisos de altura. Daniel me pasa el brazo por la cintura y tira de mí.

—Vamos —me grita por encima del ruido del viento.

Me arrastra hasta un ascensor, teclea un número en un panel, y la puerta se abre. En el ascensor, completamente revestido de espejos, hace calor. Puedo ver a Dani hasta el infinito mire hacia donde mire, y lo bonito es que también me tiene hasta el infinito. Teclea otro código, las puertas se cierran y el ascensor empieza a bajar.

Al momento estamos en un vestíbulo totalmente blanco. En medio hay una mesa redonda de madera oscura con un enorme ramo de flores blancas. Las paredes están llenas de cuadros. Abre una puerta doble, y el blanco se prolonga por un amplio pasillo que nos lleva hasta la entrada de una habitación inmensa. Es el salón principal, de techos altísimos. Calificarlo de «enorme» sería quedarse muy corto. La pared del fondo es de cristal y da a un balcón con magníficas vistas a la ciudad.

A la derecha hay un imponente sofá en forma de U en el que podrían sentarse cómodamente diez personas. Frente a él, una chimenea ultramoderna de acero inoxidable… o a saber, quizá sea de platino. El fuego encendido llamea suavemente. A la izquierda, junto a la entrada, está la zona de la cocina. Toda blanca, con la encimera de madera oscura y una barra en la que pueden sentarse seis personas. Junto a la zona de la cocina, frente a la pared de cristal, hay una mesa de comedor rodeada de dieciséis sillas. Y en el rincón hay un enorme piano negro y resplandeciente._ Claro… seguramente también toca el piano._ En todas las paredes hay cuadros de todo tipo y tamaño. En realidad, el apartamento parece más una galería que una vivienda.

—¿Me das la chaqueta? —me pregunta.

Niego con la cabeza. He cogido frío en la pista del helicóptero.

—¿Quieres tomar una copa? —vuelve a preguntar.

Parpadeo._ ¿Después de lo que pasó ayer? ¿Está de broma o qué?_ Por un segundo pienso en pedirle un margarita, pero no me atrevo.

—Yo tomaré una copa de vino blanco. ¿Quieres tú otra?

—Sí, gracias —murmuro.

Me siento incómoda en este enorme salón. Me acerco a la pared de cristal y me doy cuenta de que la parte inferior del panel se abre al balcón en forma de acordeón. Abajo se ve Seattle, iluminada y animada. Retrocedo hacia la zona de la cocina —tardo unos segundos, porque está muy lejos de la pared de cristal—, donde Dan está abriendo una botella de vino. Se ha quitado la chaqueta.

—¿Te parece bien un Pouilly Fumé?

—No tengo ni idea de vinos, Dan. Estoy segura de que será perfecto.

Hablo en voz baja y entrecortada. El corazón me late muy deprisa. _Quiero salir corriendo._ Esto es lujo de verdad, de una riqueza exagerada, tipo Bill Gates. ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí? _Sabes muy bien lo que estás haciendo aquí_, se burla mi subconsciente._ Sí_, quiero irme a la cama con Daniel Kuso.

—Toma —me dice tendiéndome una copa de vino.

Hasta las copas son lujosas, de cristal grueso y muy modernas. Doy un sorbo. El vino es ligero, fresco y delicioso.

—Estás muy callada y ni siquiera te has puesto roja. La verdad es que creo que nunca te había visto tan pálida, Runo.—murmura— ¿Tienes hambre?

Niego con la cabeza. _No de comida._

—Qué casa tan grande.

—¿Grande?

—Grande.

—Es grande —admite con una mirada divertida.

Doy otro sorbo de vino.

—¿Sabes tocar? —le pregunto señalando el piano.

—Sí.

—¿Bien?

—Sí.

—Claro, cómo no. ¿Hay algo que no hagas bien?

—Sí… un par, o tres de cosas.

Da un sorbo de vino sin quitarme los ojos de encima. Siento que su mirada me sigue cuando me giro y observo el inmenso salón. Pero no debería llamarlo «sala». No es un salón, sino una declaración de principios.

—¿Quieres sentarte?

Asiento con la cabeza. Me agarra de la mano y me lleva al gran sofá de color crema. Mientras me siento, me asalta la idea de que parezco Tess Durbeyfield observando la nueva casa del notario Alec d'Urberville. La idea me hace sonreír.

—¿Qué te parece tan divertido?

Está sentado a mi lado, mirándome. Ha apoyado el codo derecho en el respaldo del sofá, con la mano bajo la barbilla.

—¿Por qué me regalaste precisamente Tess, la de los d'Urberville? —le pregunto.

Daniel me mira fijamente un momento. Creo que le ha sorprendido mi pregunta.

—Bueno, me dijiste que te gustaba Thomas Hardy.

—¿Solo por eso?

Hasta yo soy consciente de que mi voz suena decepcionada. Aprieta los labios.

—Me pareció apropiado. Yo podría empujarte a algún ideal imposible, como Angel Clare, o corromperte del todo, como Alec d'Urberville —murmura.

Sus ojos brillan, impenetrables y peligrosos.

—Si solo hay dos posibilidades, elijo la corrupción —susurro mirándolo.

Mi subconsciente me observa asombrada. Daniel se queda boquiabierto.

—Runo, deja de morderte el labio, por favor. Me desconcentras... No sabes lo que dices.

—Por eso estoy aquí.

Frunce el ceño.

—Sí. ¿Me disculpas un momento?

Desaparece por una gran puerta al otro extremo del salón. A los dos minutos vuelve con unos papeles en las manos.

—Esto es un Contrato De Confidencialidad. —Se encoge de hombros y parece ligeramente incómodo—Mi abogado ha insistido.

Me lo tiende. Estoy totalmente perpleja.

—Si eliges la segunda opción, la corrupción, tendrás que firmarlo.

—¿Y si no quiero firmar nada?

—Entonces te quedas con los ideales de Angel Clare, bueno, al menos en la mayor parte del libro.

—¿Qué implica este acuerdo?

—Implica que no puedes contar nada de lo que suceda entre nosotros. Nada a nadie.

Lo observo sin dar crédito. _Mierda. Tiene que ser malo, malo de verdad,_ y ahora tengo mucha curiosidad por saber de qué se trata.

—De acuerdo, lo firmaré.

Me tiende un bolígrafo.

—¿Ni siquiera vas a leerlo?

—No.

Frunce el ceño.

—Runo, siempre deberías leer todo lo que firmas —me riñe.

—Daniel, lo que no entiendes es que en ningún caso hablaría de nosotros con nadie. Ni siquiera con Alice. Así que lo mismo da si firmo un acuerdo o no. Si es tan importante para ti o para tu abogado… con el que es obvio que hablas de mí, de acuerdo. Lo firmaré.

Me observa fijamente y asiente muy serio.

—Buen punto, señorita Misaki.

Firmo con gesto grandilocuente las dos copias y le devuelvo una. Doblo la otra, me la meto en el bolso y doy un largo sorbo de vino. Parezco mucho más valiente de lo que en realidad me siento.

—¿Quiere decir eso que vas a hacerme el amor esta noche, Dan?

_¡Maldita sea! ¿Acabo de decir eso?_ Abre ligeramente la boca, pero enseguida se recompone.

—No, Runo, no quiere decir eso. En primer lugar, yo no hago el amor. Yo sólo tengo sexo… duro. En segundo lugar, tenemos mucho más papeleo que arreglar. Y en tercer lugar, todavía no sabes de lo que se trata. Todavía podrías salir corriendo... Ven, quiero mostrarte mi cuarto de juegos.

Me quedo boquiabierta. ¡Sexo duro! _Madre mía._ Suena de lo más excitante. Pero ¿por qué vamos a ver un cuarto de juegos? Estoy perpleja.

—¿Quieres jugar con la Xbox? —le pregunto.

Se ríe a carcajadas.

—No, Runo, ni a la Xbox ni a la PlayStation. Ven.

Se levanta y me tiende la mano. Dejo que me lleve de nuevo al pasillo. A la derecha de la puerta doble por la que entramos hay otra puerta que da a una escalera. Subimos al piso de arriba y giramos a la derecha. Se saca una llave del bolsillo, la gira en la cerradura de otra puerta y respira hondo.

—Puedes marcharte en cualquier momento. El helicóptero está listo para llevarte a donde quieras. Puedes pasar la noche aquí y marcharte mañana por la mañana, si quieres. Lo que decidas me parecerá bien.

—Abre la maldita puerta de una vez, Dan.

Abre la puerta y se aparta a un lado para que entre yo primero. Vuelvo a mirarlo. Quiero saber lo que hay ahí dentro. Respiro hondo y entro. Y siento como si me hubiera transportado al siglo XVI, a la época de la Inquisición española.

_Mierda._

* * *

Hasta acá el capítulo seis. Muchas gracias por leer, comentar y seguir esta historia (:

Cualquier sugerencia o crítica es aceptada. Contesté allá arriba algunos Reviews.

Gracias y hasta el viernes o domingo otra vez!


	8. Capítulo 7

**Holis, acá bueno... escribiendo en negrita n_n**

**Gracias por leer, comentar y seguir esta historia. **

* * *

Capítulo 7

La primera cosa que noto es el olor; cuero, madera y cera con un ligero aroma a cítrico. Es muy agradable, y la luz es tenue, sutil. En realidad no veo de dónde sale, de algún sitio junto a la cornisa, y emite un resplandor ambiental. Las paredes y el techo son de color burdeos oscuro, que da a la espaciosa habitación un efecto uterino, y el suelo es de madera barnizada muy vieja. En la pared, frente a la puerta, hay una gran cruz con forma de X de madera, de caoba muy brillante, con esposas en los extremos para sujetarse. Por encima hay una gran rejilla de hierro suspendida del techo, como mínimo de dos metros cuadrados, de la que cuelgan todo tipo de cuerdas, cadenas y grilletes brillantes. Cerca de la puerta, dos grandes postes relucientes y ornamentados, como balaustres de una barandilla pero más grandes, cuelgan a lo largo de la pared como barras de cortina. De ellos pende una impresionante colección de palos, látigos, fustas y curiosos instrumentos con plumas de aspectos graciosos.

Junto a la puerta hay un mueble de caoba maciza con cajones muy estrechos, como si estuvieran destinados a guardar muestras en un viejo museo. Por un instante me pregunto qué hay dentro. ¿Quiero saberlo? En la esquina del fondo veo un banco acolchado de piel de color granate, y pegado a la pared, un estante de madera que parece una taquera para palos de billar, pero que al observarlo con más atención descubro que contiene varas de diversos tamaños y grosores. En la esquina opuesta hay una sólida mesa de casi dos metros de largo —madera brillante con patas talladas—, y debajo, dos taburetes a juego.

Pero lo que domina la habitación es una cama. Es más grande que las de matrimonio, con dosel de cuatro postes tallado de estilo rococó. Parece de finales del siglo XIX. Debajo del dosel veo más cadenas y esposas relucientes. No hay ropa de cama… solo un colchón cubierto de piel roja, y varios cojines de satén rojo en un extremo. A unos metros de los pies de la cama hay un gran sofá granate, plantificado en medio de la sala, frente a la cama. Extraña distribución… eso de poner un sofá frente a la cama. Y sonrío para mis adentros. Me parece raro el sofá, cuando en realidad es el mueble más normal de toda la habitación. Alzo los ojos y observo el techo. Está lleno de mosquetones, a intervalos irregulares.

Me pregunto por un segundo para qué sirven. Es extraño, pero toda esa madera, las paredes oscuras, la tenue luz y la piel granate hacen que la habitación parezca dulce y romántica… Sé que es cualquier cosa menos eso. Es lo que Daniel entiende por dulzura y romanticismo.

Me giro y está mirándome fijamente, como suponía, con expresión impenetrable. Avanzo por la habitación y me sigue. El artilugio de plumas me ha intrigado. Me decido a tocarlo. Es de ante, como un pequeño gato de nueve colas, pero más grueso y con pequeñas bolas de plástico en los extremos.

—Es un látigo de tiras —dice Daniel en voz baja y dulce.

_Un látigo de tiras…_ _Vaya._ Creo que estoy en estado de shock. Mi subconsciente ha emigrado, o se ha quedado muda, o sencillamente se ha caído en redondo y se ha muerto. Estoy paralizada. Puedo observar y asimilar, pero no articular lo que siento ante todo esto, porque estoy en estado de shock. _¿Cuál es la reacción adecuada cuando descubres que tu posible amante es un sádico o un masoquista total? Miedo… sí… esa parece ser la sensación principal. _Ahora me doy cuenta.

Pero extrañamente no de él. No creo que me hiciera daño. Bueno, no sin mi consentimiento. Un sinfín de preguntas me nublan la mente. ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Con qué frecuencia? ¿Quién? Me acerco a la cama y paso las manos por uno de los postes. Es muy grueso, y el tallado es impresionante.

—Di algo —me pide Daniel en tono engañosamente dulce.

—¿Se lo haces a gente o te lo hacen a ti?

Frunce la boca, no sé si divertido o aliviado.

—¿A gente? —Pestañea un par de veces, como si estuviera pensando qué contestarme—Se lo hago a mujeres que quieren que se lo haga.

_No lo entiendo._

—Si tienes voluntarias dispuestas a aceptarlo, ¿qué hago yo aquí?

—Porque quiero hacerlo contigo, lo deseo.

—Oh.

Me quedo boquiabierta. _¿Por qué?_

Me dirijo a la otra esquina de la sala, paso la mano por el banco acolchado, alto hasta la cintura, y deslizo los dedos por la piel. Le gusta hacer daño a las mujeres. La idea me deprime.

—¿Eres un sádico?

—Soy un Amo.

Sus ojos rojos se vuelven abrasadores, intensos.

—¿Qué significa eso? —le pregunto en un susurro.

—Significa que quiero que te rindas a mí en todo voluntariamente.

Lo miro frunciendo el ceño, intentando asimilar la idea.

—¿Por qué iba a hacer algo así?

—Por complacerme —murmura ladeando la cabeza. Veo que esboza una sonrisa.

_¡Complacerlo! ¡Quiere que lo complazca!_ Creo que me quedo boquiabierta. Complacer a Daniel Kuso. Y en ese momento me doy cuenta de que sí, de que es exactamente lo que quiero hacer. Quiero que disfrute conmigo. Es una revelación.

—Digamos, en términos muy simples, que quiero que quieras complacerme.—me dice en voz baja, hipnótica.

—¿Cómo tengo que hacerlo?

Siento la boca seca. Ojalá tuviera más vino. De acuerdo, entiendo lo de complacer, pero el gabinete de tortura isabelino me ha dejado desconcertada. _¿Quiero saber la respuesta?_

—Tengo normas, y quiero que las acates. Son normas que a ti te benefician y a mí me proporcionan placer. Si cumples esas normas para complacerme, te recompensaré. Si no, te castigaré para que aprendas.—susurra.

Mientras me habla, miro el estante de las varas.

—¿Y en qué momento entra en juego todo esto? —le pregunto señalando con la mano alrededor del cuarto.

—Es parte del paquete de incentivos. Tanto de la recompensa como del castigo.

—Entonces disfrutarás ejerciendo tu voluntad sobre mí.

—Se trata de ganarme tu confianza y tu respeto para que me permitas ejercer mi voluntad sobre ti. Obtendré un gran placer, incluso una gran alegría, si te sometes. Cuanto más te sometas, mayor será mi alegría. La ecuación es muy sencilla.

—De acuerdo, ¿y qué gano yo de todo esto?

Se encoge de hombros y parece hacer un gesto de disculpa.

—A mí —se limita a contestarme.

_Dios mío…_ Dan me observa pasándose la mano por el pelo.

—Runo, no hay manera de saber lo que piensas —murmura nervioso— Volvamos abajo, así podré concentrarme mejor. Me desconcentro mucho contigo aquí.

Me tiende una mano, pero ahora no sé si agarrarla. Alice me había dicho que era peligroso, y tenía mucha razón._¿Cómo lo sabía?_ Es peligroso para mi salud, porque sé que voy a decir que sí. Y una parte de mí no quiere. Una parte de mí quiere gritar y salir corriendo de este cuarto y de todo lo que representa. _Me siento muy desorientada._

—No voy a hacerte daño, Runo.

Sé que no me miente. Tomo su mano y salgo con él del cuarto.

—Quiero mostrarte algo, por si aceptas.

En lugar de bajar las escaleras, gira a la derecha del cuarto de juegos, como él lo llama, y avanza por un pasillo. Pasamos junto a varias puertas hasta que llegamos a la última. Al otro lado hay un dormitorio con una cama de matrimonio. Todo es blanco… todo: los muebles, las paredes, la ropa de cama. Es aséptica y fría, pero con una vista preciosa de Seattle desde la pared de cristal.

—Esta será tu habitación. Puedes decorarla a tu gusto y tener aquí lo que quieras.

—¿Mi habitación? ¿Esperas que me venga a vivir aquí? —le pregunto sin poder disimular mi tono horrorizado.

—A vivir no. Solo, digamos, del viernes por la noche al domingo. Tenemos que hablar del tema y negociarlo. Si aceptas —añade en voz baja y dubitativa.

—¿Dormiré aquí?

—Sí.

—¿No contigo?

—No. Ya te lo dije. Yo no duermo con nadie. Solo contigo cuando te has emborrachado hasta perder el sentido —me dice en tono de reprimenda.

Aprieto los labios. Hay algo que no me encaja. El amable y cuidadoso Dan, que me rescata cuando estoy borracha y me sujeta amablemente mientras vomito, y el monstruo que tiene un cuarto especial lleno de látigos y cadenas.

—¿Dónde duermes tú?

—Mi habitación está abajo. Vamos, debes de tener hambre.

—Es raro, pero creo que se me ha quitado el hambre —murmuro de mala gana.

—Tienes que comer, Runo.—me regaña.

Me agarra de la mano y volvemos al piso de abajo. De vuelta en el salón increíblemente grande, me siento muy inquieta. Estoy al borde de un precipicio y tengo que decidir si quiero saltar o no.

—Soy totalmente consciente de que estoy llevándote por un camino oscuro, Runo, y por eso quiero de verdad que te lo pienses bien. Seguro que tienes cosas que preguntarme —me dice soltándome la mano y dirigiéndose con paso tranquilo a la cocina.

Tengo cosas que preguntarle. _Pero ¿por dónde empiezo?_

—Has firmado el acuerdo de confidencialidad, así que puedes preguntarme lo que quieras y te contestaré.

Estoy junto a la barra de la cocina y observo cómo abre el frigorífico y saca un plato de quesos con dos enormes racimos de uvas blancas y rojas. Deja el plato en la encimera y empieza a cortar una baguette.

—Siéntate —me dice señalando un taburete junto a la barra.

Obedezco su orden. Si voy a aceptarlo, tendré que acostumbrarme. Me doy cuenta de que se ha mostrado dominante desde que lo conocí.

—Has hablado de papeleo.

—Sí.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Bueno, aparte del acuerdo de confidencialidad, a un contrato que especifique lo que haremos y lo que no haremos. Tengo que saber cuáles son tus límites, y tú tienes que saber cuáles son los míos. Se trata de un consenso, Runo.

—¿Y si no quiero?

—Perfecto —me contesta prudentemente.

—Pero ¿no tendremos la más mínima relación? —le pregunto.

—No.

—¿Por qué?

—Es el único tipo de relación que me interesa.

—¿Por qué?

Se encoge de hombros.

—Soy así.

—¿Y cómo llegaste a ser así?

—¿Por qué cada uno es como es? Es muy difícil saberlo. ¿Por qué a unos les gusta el queso y otros lo odian? ¿Te gusta el queso? La señora Jewels, mi ama de llaves, ha dejado queso para la cena.

Saca dos grandes platos blancos de un armario y coloca uno delante de mí. Y ahora nos ponemos a hablar del queso… _Maldita sea…_

—¿Qué normas tengo que cumplir?

—Las tengo por escrito. Las veremos después de cenar.

Comida… _¿Cómo voy a comer ahora?_

—De verdad que no tengo hambre —susurro.

—Vas a comer —se limita a responderme.

_El dominante Daniel._ Ahora está todo claro.

—¿Quieres otra copa de vino?

—Sí, por favor.

Me sirve otra copa y se sienta a mi lado. Doy un rápido sorbo.

—Te sentará bien comer, Runo.

Tomo un pequeño racimo de uvas. Con esto sí que puedo. Él entorna los ojos.

—¿Hace mucho que estás metido en esto? —le pregunto.

—Sí.

—¿Es fácil encontrar a mujeres que lo acepten?

Me mira y alza una ceja.

—Te sorprenderías —me contesta fríamente.

—Entonces, ¿por qué yo? De verdad que no lo entiendo.

—Runo, ya te lo he dicho. Tienes algo. No puedo apartarme de ti. —Sonríe irónicamente— Soy como una polilla atraída por la luz. —Su voz se enturbia— Te deseo con locura, especialmente ahora, cuando vuelves a morderte el labio.

Respira hondo y traga saliva. El estómago me da vueltas.

_Me desea… de una manera rara, es cierto, pero este __hombre guapo, extraño y pervertido me desea._

—Creo que le has dado la vuelta a ese cliché —refunfuño. Yo soy la polilla y él es la luz, y voy a quemarme. _Lo sé._

—¡Come!

—No. Todavía no he firmado nada, así que creo que haré lo que yo decida un rato más, si no te parece mal.

Sus ojos se dulcifican y sus labios esbozan una sonrisa.

—Como quiera, señorita Misaki.

—¿Cuántas mujeres? —pregunto de sopetón, pero siento mucha curiosidad.

—Quince.

_Vaya, menos de las que pensaba._

—¿Durante largos periodos de tiempo?

—Algunas sí.

—¿Alguna vez has hecho daño a alguna?

—Sí.

_¡Maldita sea!_

—¿Grave?

—No.

—¿Me harás daño a mí?

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Si vas a hacerme daño físicamente.

—Te castigaré cuando sea necesario, y será doloroso.

_Creo que estoy mareándome._ Tomo otro sorbo de vino. El alcohol me dará valor.

—¿Alguna vez te han pegado? —le pregunto.

—Sí.

_Vaya_, eso me sorprende. Antes de que haya podido preguntarle por esta última revelación, interrumpe el curso de mis pensamientos.

—Vamos a hablar a mi estudio. Quiero mostrarte algo.

Me cuesta mucho procesar todo esto. He sido tan inocente que pensaba que pasaría una noche de pasión desenfrenada en la cama de este hombre, y aquí estamos, negociando un extraño acuerdo. Lo sigo hasta su estudio, una amplia habitación con otro ventanal desde el techo hasta el suelo que da al balcón. Se sienta a la mesa, me indica con un gesto que tome asiento en una silla de cuero frente a él y me tiende una hoja de papel.

—Estas son las normas. Podemos cambiarlas. Forman parte del contrato, que también te daré. Léelas y las comentamos.

**NORMAS**

Obediencia: La Sumisa obedecerá inmediatamente todas las instrucciones del Amo, sin dudar, sin reservas y de forma expeditiva. La Sumisa aceptará toda actividad sexual que el Amo considere oportuna y placentera, excepto las actividades contempladas en los límites infranqueables (Apéndice 2). Lo hará con entusiasmo y sin dudar.

Sueño: La Sumisa garantizará que duerme como mínimo siete horas diarias cuando no esté con el Amo.

Comida: Para cuidar su salud y su bienestar, la Sumisa comerá frecuentemente los alimentos incluidos en una lista  
(Apéndice 4). La Sumisa no comerá entre horas, a excepción de fruta.

Ropa: Durante la vigencia del contrato, la Sumisa solo llevará ropa que el Amo haya aprobado. El Amo ofrecerá a la Sumisa un presupuesto para ropa, que la Sumisa debe utilizar. El Amo acompañará a la Sumisa a comprar ropa cuando sea necesario. Si el Amo así lo exige, mientras el contrato esté vigente, la Sumisa se pondrá los adornos que le exija el Amo, en su presencia o en cualquier otro momento que el Amo considere oportuno.

Ejercicio: El Amo proporcionará a la Sumisa un entrenador personal cuatro veces por semana, en sesiones de una hora, a horas convenidas por el entrenador personal y la Sumisa. El entrenador personal informará al Amo de los  
avances de la Sumisa.

Higiene personal y belleza: La Sumisa estará limpia y depilada en todo momento. La Sumisa irá a un salón de belleza elegido por el Amo cuando este lo decida y se someterá a cualquier tratamiento que el Amo considere oportuno.

Seguridad personal: La Sumisa no beberá en exceso, ni fumará, ni tomará sustancias psicotrópicas, ni correrá riesgos innecesarios.

Cualidades personales: La Sumisa solo mantendrá relaciones sexuales con el Amo. La Sumisa se comportará en todo momento con respeto y humildad. Debe comprender que su conducta influye directamente en la del Amo. Será responsable de cualquier fechoría, maldad y mala conducta que lleve a cabo cuando el Amo no esté presente.

**El incumplimiento de cualquiera de las normas anteriores será inmediatamente castigado, y el Amo determinará la naturaleza del castigo.**

_Madre mía._

—¿Límites infranqueables? —le pregunto.

—Sí. Lo que no harás tú y lo que no haré yo. Tenemos que especificarlo en nuestro acuerdo.

—No estoy segura de que vaya a aceptar dinero para ropa. No me parece bien.

Me muevo incómoda. _La palabra «puta» me resuena en la cabeza._

—Quiero gastar dinero en ti. Déjame comprarte ropa. Quizá necesite que me acompañes a algún acto, y quiero que vayas bien vestida. Estoy seguro de que con tu sueldo, cuando encuentres trabajo, no podrás costearte la ropa que me gustaría que llevaras.

—¿No tendré que llevarla cuando no esté contigo?

—No.

—De acuerdo.

_Hazte a la idea de que será como un uniforme._

—No quiero hacer ejercicio cuatro veces por semana.

—Runo, necesito que estés ágil, fuerte y resistente. Confía en mí. Tienes que hacer ejercicio.

—Pero seguro que no cuatro veces por semana. ¿Qué te parece tres?

—Quiero que sean cuatro.

—Creía que esto era una negociación.

Frunce los labios.

—De acuerdo, señorita Misaki, vuelve a tener razón. ¿Qué te parece una hora tres días por semana, y media hora otro día?

—Tres días, tres horas. Me da la impresión de que te ocuparás de que haga ejercicio cuando esté aquí.

Sonríe perversamente y le brillan los ojos, como si se sintiera aliviado.

—Sí, lo haré. De acuerdo. ¿Estás segura de que no quieres hacer las prácticas en mi empresa? Eres buena negociando.

—No, no creo que sea buena idea.

Observo la hoja con sus normas. _¡Depilarme! ¿Depilarme el qué? ¿Todo? ¡Uf!_

—Pasemos a los límites. Estos son los míos —me dice tendiéndome otra hoja de papel.

LÍMITES INFRANQUEABLES: Actos con fuego. Actos con orina, defecación y excrementos. Actos con agujas, cuchillos, perforaciones y sangre. Actos con instrumental médico ginecológico. Actos con niños y animales. Actos que dejen marcas permanentes en la piel. Actos relativos al control de la respiración. Actividad que implique contacto directo con corriente eléctrica (tanto alterna como continua), fuego o llamas en el cuerpo.

_Uf. ¡Tiene que escribirlos!_ Por supuesto… todos estos límites parecen sensatos y necesarios, la verdad. Seguramente cualquier persona en su sano juicio no querría meterse en este tipo de cosas. Pero se me ha revuelto el estómago.

—¿Quieres añadir algo? —me pregunta amablemente.

_Mierda. No tengo ni idea._ Estoy totalmente perpleja. Me mira y arruga la frente.

—¿Hay algo que no quieras hacer?

—No lo sé.

—¿Qué es eso de que no lo sabes?

Me remuevo incómoda y me muerdo el labio.

—Nunca he hecho cosas así.

—Bueno, ¿ha habido algo que no te ha gustado hacer en el sexo?

Por primera vez en lo que parecen siglos, me ruborizo.

—Puedes decírmelo, Runo. Si no somos sinceros, no va a funcionar.

Vuelvo a removerme incómoda y me contemplo los dedos nudosos.

—Dímelo —me pide.

—Bueno… Nunca me he acostado con nadie, así que no lo sé —le digo en voz baja.

Levanto los ojos hacia él, que me mira boquiabierto, paralizado y pálido, muy pálido.

—¿Nunca? —susurra.

Asiento.

—¿Eres virgen?

Asiento con la cabeza y vuelvo a ruborizarme. Cierra los ojos y parece estar contando hasta diez. Cuando los abre, me mira enfadado, bastante enfadado.

—¿Por qué mierda no me lo habías dicho? —gruñe.

* * *

¿Alguna crítica o sugerencia? Háganme saber n_n


	9. Capítulo 8

**Otra vez por acá n_n**

**Gracias por leer, comentar y seguir esta historia. Como el capítulo anterior fue corto, este tiene de TODO.**

**Espero les guste :3**

* * *

Capítulo 8

Daniel recorre su estudio de un lado a otro pasándose las manos por el pelo. Las dos manos… lo que quiere decir que está doblemente enfadado. Su férreo control habitual parece haberse resquebrajado.

—No entiendo por qué no me lo habías dicho —me riñe.

—No ha salido el tema. No tengo por costumbre ir contando por ahí mi vida sexual. Además… apenas nos conocemos.

Me contemplo las manos. ¿Por qué me siento culpable? ¿Por qué está tan rabioso? Lo miro.

—Bueno, ahora sabes mucho más de mí —me dice bruscamente. Y aprieta los labios— Sabía que no tenías mucha experiencia, ¡pero… virgen! —Lo dice como si fuera un insulto—Mierda, Runo, acabo de mostrarme… —se queja—. Que Dios me perdone. ¿Siquiera te han besado alguna vez, sin contarme a mí?

—Pues claro —le contesto intentando parecer ofendida.

_Quizá un par de veces._

—¿Y no has perdido la cabeza por ningún chico? De verdad que no lo entiendo. Tienes veintiún años, casi veintidós. Eres hermosa.

Vuelve a pasarse la mano por el pelo.

_Hermosa._ Me ruborizo de alegría. Daniel Kuso me considera hermosa. Entrelazo los dedos y los miro fijamente intentando disimular mi estúpida sonrisa. _Quizá es corto de vista._ Mi adormecida subconsciente asoma la cabeza. ¿Dónde estaba cuando la necesitaba?

—¿Y de verdad estás hablando de lo que quiero hacer cuando no tienes experiencia? —Junta las cejas— ¿Por qué has eludido el sexo? ¿Cómo lo has hecho? Cuéntamelo, por favor.

Me encojo de hombros.

—Nadie me ha… en fin…—_Nadie me ha hecho sentir así, solo tú._ Y resulta que tú eres una especie de monstruo.— ¿Por qué estás tan enfadado conmigo? —le susurro.

—No estoy enfadado contigo. Estoy enfadado conmigo mismo. Había dado por sentado… —Suspira, me mira detenidamente y mueve la cabeza—. ¿Quieres marcharte? —me pregunta en tono dulce.

—No, a menos que tú quieras que me marche —murmuro.

_Oh, no…_ No quiero marcharme.

—Claro que no. Me gusta tenerte aquí —me dice frunciendo el ceño, y echa un vistazo al reloj— Es tarde. —Y vuelve a levantar los ojos hacia mí—. Estás mordiéndote el labio —me dice con voz ronca y mirándome pensativo.

—Lo siento.

—No te disculpes. Es solo que yo también quiero morderlo… fuerte.

Me quedo boquiabierta… _¿Cómo puede decirme esas cosas y pretender que no me afecten?_

—Ven —murmura.

—¿Qué?

—Vamos a arreglar la situación ahora mismo.

—¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Qué situación?

—Tu situación, Runo. Voy a hacerte el amor, ahora.

—Oh.

Siento que el suelo se mueve. _Soy una situación._ Contengo la respiración.

—Si quieres, claro. No quiero tentar a la suerte.

—Creía que no hacías el amor. Creía que tú solo follabas duro.

Trago saliva. De pronto se me ha secado la boca. Me lanza una sonrisa perversa que me recorre el cuerpo hasta llegar a… _ahí._

—Puedo hacer una excepción, o quizá combinar las dos cosas. Ya veremos. De verdad quiero hacerte el amor. Ven a la cama conmigo, por favor. Quiero que nuestro acuerdo funcione, pero tienes que hacerte una idea de dónde estás metiéndote. Podemos empezar tu entrenamiento esta noche… con lo básico. No quiere decir que venga con flores y corazones. Es un medio para llegar a un fin, pero quiero ese fin y espero que tú lo quieras también —me dice con mirada intensa.

Me ruborizo… _Madre mía… Mis deseos se hacen realidad._

—Pero no he hecho todo lo que pides en tu lista de normas —le digo con voz entrecortada e insegura.

—Olvídate de las normas. Olvídate de todos esos detalles por esta noche. Te deseo. Te he deseado desde que te caíste en mi despacho, y sé que tú también me deseas. No estarías aquí charlando tranquilamente sobre castigos y límites infranqueables si no me desearas. Runo, por favor, quédate conmigo esta noche.

Me tiende la mano con ojos brillantes, ardientes… excitados, y la tomo. Tira de mí hasta rodearme entre sus brazos. El movimiento me toma por sorpresa y de pronto siento todo su cuerpo pegado al mío. Me recorre la nuca con los dedos, enrolla mi coleta entorno a la muñeca y tira suavemente para obligarme a levantar la cara. Está mirándome.

—Eres una chica muy valiente —me susurra— Me tienes fascinado.

Sus palabras son como un artilugio incendiario. Me arde la sangre. Se inclina, me besa suavemente y me chupa el labio inferior.

—Quiero morder este labio —murmura sin despegarse de mi boca. Y tira de él con los dientes cuidadosamente. Gimo y sonríe.—Por favor, Runo, déjame hacerte el amor.

—Sí —susurro.

_Para eso estoy aquí._ Veo su sonrisa triunfante cuando me suelta, me toma de la mano otra vez y me conduce a través de la casa. Su dormitorio es grande. Desde los ventanales se ven los iluminados rascacielos de Seattle. Las paredes son blancas, y los accesorios, azul claro. La enorme cama es ultramoderna, de madera maciza de color gris, con cuatro postes pero sin dosel. En la pared de la cabecera hay un impresionante paisaje marino.

Estoy temblando como una hoja. Ya está. Es ahora. Por fin, después de tanto tiempo, voy a hacerlo, y nada menos que con Daniel Kuso. Respiro entrecortadamente y no puedo apartar los ojos de él. Se quita el reloj y lo deja encima de una cómoda a juego con la cama. Luego se quita la americana y la deja en una silla. Lleva la camisa blanca de lino y unos vaqueros. Es guapo hasta perder el sentido. Su pelo cobrizo está alborotado y le cuelga la camisa… Sus ojos grises son audaces y brillantes. Se quita los zapatos y se inclina para quitarse también los calcetines._ Los pies de Daniel Kuso… Wow… ¿Qué tendrán los pies descalzos?_

Se gira y me mira con expresión dulce.

—Supongo que no tomas la píldora.

¿Qué?_ Mierda._

—Me temo que no.

Abre el primer cajón y saca una caja de condones. Me mira fijamente.

—Tienes que estar preparada —murmura—. ¿Quieres que cierre las persianas?

—No me importa —susurro—. Creía que no permitías a nadie dormir en tu cama.

—¿Quién ha dicho que vamos a dormir? —murmura.

—Oh.

_Madre mía._

Se acerca a mí despacio. Está muy seguro de sí mismo, muy sexy, y le brillan los ojos. El corazón se me dispara y la sangre me bombea por todo el cuerpo. El deseo, un deseo caliente e intenso, me invade el vientre. Se detiene frente a mí y me mira a los ojos. _Oh, es tan sexy…_

—Vamos a quitarte la chaqueta, si te parece —me dice en voz baja.

Agarra las solapas y muy suavemente me desliza la chaqueta por los hombros y la deja en la silla.

—¿Tienes idea de lo mucho que te deseo, Runo Misaki? —me susurra.

Se me corta la respiración. No puedo apartar mis ojos de los suyos. Alza una mano y me pasa suavemente los dedos por la mejilla hasta el mentón.

—¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que voy a hacerte? —añade acariciándome la barbilla.

Los músculos de mi parte más profunda y oscura se tensan con infinito placer. El dolor es tan dulce y tan agudo que quiero cerrar los ojos, pero los suyos, que me miran ardientes, me hipnotizan. Se inclina y me besa. Sus labios exigentes, firmes y lentos se acoplan a los míos. Empieza a desabrocharme la blusa besándome ligeramente la mandíbula, la barbilla y las comisuras de la boca. Me la quita muy despacio y la deja caer al suelo. Se aparta un poco y me observa. Por suerte, llevo el sujetador azul cielo de encaje, que me queda estupendo.

—Runo… —me dice.— Tienes una piel preciosa, blanca y perfecta. Quiero besártela centímetro a centímetro.

Me ruborizo. _Madre mía…_ ¿Por qué me dijo que no podía hacer el amor? Haré lo que me pida. Me agarra de la coleta, la deshace y jadea cuando la melena me cae en cascada sobre los hombros.

—Me gustan las morenas —murmura.

Mete las dos manos entre mis cabellos y me sujeta la cabeza. Su beso es exigente, su lengua y sus labios, persuasivos. Gimo y mi lengua indecisa se encuentra con la suya. Me rodea con sus brazos, me acerca su cuerpo y me aprieta muy fuerte. Una de sus manos sigue en mi pelo, y la otra me recorre la columna hasta la cintura y sigue avanzando, sigue la curva de mi trasero y me empuja suavemente contra sus caderas. Siento su erección, que empuja lánguidamente contra mi cuerpo. Vuelvo a gemir sin apartar los labios de su oca. Apenas puedo resistir las desenfrenadas sensaciones —¿o son hormonas?— que me devastan el cuerpo. Lo deseo con locura. Lo tomo por los brazos y siento sus bíceps. Es sorprendentemente fuerte… musculoso. Con gesto indeciso, subo las manos hasta su cara y su pelo alborotado, que es muy suave. Tiro suavemente de él, y Daniel gime. Me conduce despacio hacia la cama, hasta que la siento detrás de las rodillas. Creo que va a empujarme, pero no lo hace. Me suelta y de pronto se arrodilla. Me sujeta las caderas con las dos manos y desliza la lengua por mi ombligo, avanza hasta la cadera mordisqueándome y después me recorre el vientre en dirección a la otra cadera.

—Ah —gimo.

No esperaba verlo de rodillas frente a mí y sentir su lengua recorriendo mi cuerpo. Es excitante. Apoyo las manos en su pelo y tiro suavemente intentando calmar mi acelerada respiración. Levanta la cara y sus ardientes ojos rojos me miran a través de las pestañas, increíblemente largas. Sube las manos, me desabrocha el botón de los vaqueros y me baja lentamente la cremallera. Sin apartar sus ojos de los míos, introduce muy despacio las manos en mi pantalón, las pega a mi cuerpo, las desliza hasta el trasero y avanza hasta los muslos arrastrando con ellas los vaqueros. No puedo dejar de mirarlo. Se detiene y, sin apartar los ojos de mí ni un segundo, se lame los labios. Se inclina hacia delante y pasa la nariz por el vértice en el que se unen mis muslos. Lo siento junto a mi sexo.

—Hueles muy bien —murmura.

Cierra los ojos, con expresión de puro placer, y siento como una sacudida. Extiende un brazo, tira del edredón, me empuja suavemente y caigo sobre la cama. Todavía de rodillas, me coge un pie, me desabrocha la Converse y me la quita, junto con el calcetín. Me apoyo en los codos y me incorporo para ver lo que hace. Jadeo, muerta de deseo. Me agarra el pie por el talón y me recorre el empeine con la uña del pulgar. Es casi doloroso, pero siento que el recorrido se proyecta sobre mi ingle. Gimo. Sin apartar los ojos de mí, vuelve a recorrerme el empeine, esta vez con la lengua, y después con los dientes. _Mierda._ ¿Cómo puedo sentirlo entre las piernas? Caigo sobre la cama gimiendo. Oigo su risa ahogada.

—Runo, no te imaginas lo que podría hacer contigo —me susurra.

Me quita la otra zapatilla y el calcetín, y después se levanta y me quita los vaqueros. Estoy tumbada en su cama, en bragas y sujetador, y él me mira detenidamente.

—Eres muy hermosa, Runo Misaki. Me muero por estar dentro de ti.

_¡Vaya manera de hablar! Es todo un seductor._ Me corta la respiración.

—Muéstrame cómo te das placer.

_¿Qué?_ Frunzo el ceño.

—No seas tímida, Runo. Muéstramelo —me susurra.

Muevo la cabeza.

—No entiendo lo que quieres decir —le contesto con voz ronca, tan empapada de deseo que apenas la reconozco.

—¿Cómo llegas a tu clímax? Quiero verlo.

Muevo la cabeza.

—No lo hago.—murmuro.

Alza las cejas, atónito por un momento, sus ojos se vuelven impenetrables y niega con la cabeza como si no pudiera creérselo.

—Bueno, veremos qué podemos hacer —me dice en voz baja, desafiante, en un tono de amenaza exquisitamente sensual.

Se desabrocha los botones de los vaqueros y se los quita despacio sin apartar los ojos de los míos. Se inclina sobre mí, me agarra de los tobillos, me separa rápidamente las piernas y avanza por la cama entre ellas. Se queda suspendido encima de mí. Me retuerzo de deseo.

—No te muevas —murmura.

Se inclina, me besa la parte interior de un muslo y va subiendo, sin dejar de besarme, hasta mis bragas de encaje. _Ay…_ No puedo quedarme quieta. _¿Cómo no voy a moverme?_ Me retuerzo debajo de él.

—Vamos a tener que trabajar para que aprendas a quedarte quieta, nena.

Sigue besándome la barriga y me introduce la lengua en el ombligo. Sus labios ascienden hacia el torso. Me arde la piel. Estoy sofocada. Por un momento siento mucho calor, luego frío, y araño la sábana sobre la que estoy tumbada. Dan se tumba a mi lado y me recorre con la mano desde la cadera hasta el pecho, pasando por la cintura. Me observa con expresión impenetrable y me rodea suavemente los pechos con las manos.

—Encajan perfectamente en mi mano, Runo.—murmura.

Mete el dedo índice por la copa de mi sujetador, la baja muy despacio y deja mi pecho al aire, empujado hacia arriba por la varilla y la tela. Desplaza el dedo a mi otro seno y repite el proceso. Los pechos se me hinchan y los pezones se me endurecen bajo su insistente mirada. El sujetador mantiene alzados mis senos.

—Muy bonitos —suspira admirado.

Y los pezones se me endurecen todavía más. Me chupa suavemente un pezón, desliza una mano al otro pecho, y con el pulgar rodea muy despacio el otro pezón y tira de él. Gimo y siento que una dulce sensación me desciende hasta la ingle. Estoy muy húmeda._ Oh, por favor_, suplico para mis adentros agarrando con fuerza la sábana. Cierra los labios alrededor de mi otro pezón, y cuando lo lame, casi siento una convulsión.

—Vamos a ver si conseguimos que te corras así —me susurra.

Y sigue con su lenta y sensual incursión. Mis pezones sienten sus hábiles dedos y sus labios, que encienden mis terminaciones nerviosas hasta el punto de que todo mi cuerpo gime en una dulce agonía, pero él no se detiene.

—Oh… por favor —le suplico.

Tiro la cabeza hacia atrás, con la boca abierta, y gimo. Siento las piernas entumecidas. _Maldita sea_, ¿qué está pasándome?

—Déjate ir, nena —murmura.

Me aprieta un pezón con los dientes, con el pulgar y el índice tira fuerte del otro, y me dejo caer en sus manos. Mi cuerpo se agita y estalla en mil pedazos. Me besa profundamente, metiéndome la lengua en la boca para absorber mis gritos. _¡Dios mío!_ Ha sido fantástico. Ahora ya sé a qué viene tanto asombro ante mi reacción. Me mira con una sonrisa satisfecha, aunque estoy segura de que no es más que gratitud y admiración por mí.

—Eres muy receptiva —me dice—. Tendrás que aprender a controlarlo, y será muy divertido enseñarte.

Vuelve a besarme. Mi respiración es todavía irregular mientras me recupero del orgasmo. Desliza una mano hasta mi cintura, mis caderas, y la posa en mis partes íntimas… _Ay._

Introduce un dedo por el encaje y lentamente empieza a trazar círculos alrededor de mi sexo. Cierra los ojos por un instante y contiene la respiración.

—Estás muy húmeda. No sabes cuánto te deseo.

Introduce un dedo dentro de mí, y yo grito mientras lo saca y vuelve a meterlo. Me frota el clítoris con la palma de la mano, y grito de nuevo. Sigue introduciéndome el dedo, cada vez con más fuerza. Gimo. De repente se sienta, me quita las bragas y las tira al suelo. Se quita también él los calzoncillos y libera su erección. _¡Madre mía!_ Alarga el brazo hasta la mesita de noche, agarra un paquetito plateado y se mueve entre mis piernas para que las abra. Se arrodilla y desliza un condón por su largo miembro. _Oh, no… ¿Cómo va __a entrar?_

—No te preocupes —me susurra mirándome a los ojos—. Tú también te dilatas.

Se inclina apoyando las manos a ambos lados de mi cabeza, de modo que queda suspendido por encima de mí. Me mira a los ojos con la mandíbula apretada y los ojos ardientes. En este momento me doy cuenta de que todavía lleva puesta la camisa.

—¿De verdad quieres hacerlo? —me pregunta en voz baja.

—Por favor —le suplico.

—Levanta las rodillas —me ordena en tono suave.

Obedezco de inmediato.

—Ahora voy a follarla, señorita Misaki.—murmura colocando la punta de su miembro erecto delante de mi sexo— Duro —susurra.

Y me penetra bruscamente.

—¡Aaay! —grito.

Al desgarrar mi virginidad, siento una extraña sensación en lo más profundo de mí, como un pellizco. Se queda inmóvil y me observa con ojos en los que brilla el triunfo. Tiene la boca ligeramente abierta y le cuesta respirar. Gime.

—Estás muy cerrada. ¿Estás bien?

Asiento con los ojos en blanco y agarrándome a sus brazos. Me siento llena por dentro. Sigue inmóvil para que me aclimate a la invasiva y abrumadora sensación de tenerlo dentro de mí.

—Voy a moverme, nena —me susurra un momento después en tono firme.

_Oh. _Retrocede con exquisita lentitud. Cierra los ojos, gime y vuelve a penetrarme. Grito por segunda vez, y se detiene.

—¿Más? —me susurra con voz salvaje.

—Sí —le contesto.

Vuelve a penetrarme y a detenerse. Gimo. Mi cuerpo lo acepta… _Oh, quiero que siga._

—¿Otra vez? —me pregunta.

—Sí —le contesto en tono de súplica.

Y se mueve, pero esta vez no se detiene. Se apoya en los codos, de modo que siento su peso sobre mí, aprisionándome. Al principio se mueve despacio, entra y sale de mi cuerpo. Y a medida que voy acostumbrándome a la extraña sensación, empiezo a mover las caderas hacia las suyas. Acelera. Gimo y me embiste con fuerza, cada vez más deprisa, sin piedad, a un ritmo implacable, y yo mantengo el ritmo de sus embestidas. Me agarra la cabeza con las manos, me besa bruscamente y vuelve a tirar de mi labio inferior con los dientes. Se retira un poco y siento que algo crece en lo más profundo de mí, como antes. Voy poniéndome tensa a medida que me penetra una y otra vez. Me tiembla el cuerpo, me arqueo. Estoy bañada en sudor. No sabía que sería así… No sabía que la sensación podía ser tan agradable. Mis pensamientos se dispersan… No hay más que sensaciones… Solo él… Solo yo…_ Ay, por favor…_ Mi cuerpo se pone rígido.

—Córrete para mí, Runo.—susurra sin aliento.

Y me dejo ir en cuanto lo dice, llego al clímax y estallo en mil pedazos bajo su cuerpo. Y mientras se corre también él, grita mi nombre, da una última embestida se queda inmóvil, como si se vaciara dentro de mí. Todavía jadeo, intento ralentizar la respiración y los latidos del corazón, y mis pensamientos se sumen en el caos. _Uau…_ ha sido algo increíble. Abro los ojos. Dan ha apoyado su frente en la mía. Tiene los ojos cerrados y su respiración es irregular. Parpadea, abre los ojos y me lanza una mirada turbia, aunque dulce. Sigue dentro de mí. Se inclina, me besa suavemente en la frente y, muy despacio, empieza a salir de mi cuerpo.

—Oooh.

Es una sensación extraña, que me hace estremecer.

—¿Te hice daño? —me pregunta Daniel mientras se tumba a mi lado apoyándose en un codo. Me pasa un mechón de pelo por detrás de la oreja. Y no puedo evitar esbozar una amplia sonrisa.

—¿Estás de verdad preguntándome si me has hecho daño?

—No me vengas con ironías —me dice con una sonrisa burlona—. En serio, ¿estás bien?

Sus ojos son intensos, perspicaces, incluso exigentes. Me tiendo a su lado sintiendo los miembros desmadejados, con los huesos como de goma, pero estoy relajada, muy relajada. Le sonrío. No puedo dejar de sonreír. Ahora entiendo a qué viene tanto alboroto. Dos orgasmos… todo tu ser completamente descontrolado, como cuando una lavadora centrifuga._ Uau._ No tenía ni idea de lo que mi cuerpo era capaz, de que podía tensarse tanto y liberarse de forma tan violenta, tan gratificante. El placer ha sido indescriptible.

—Estás mordiéndote el labio, y no me has contestado.

Frunce el ceño. Le sonrío con gesto travieso. Está imponente con su pelo alborotado, sus ardientes ojos rojos entrecerrados y su expresión seria e impenetrable.

—Me gustaría volver a hacerlo —susurro.

Por un momento creo ver una fugaz expresión de alivio en su cara. Luego cambia rápidamente de expresión y me mira con ojos velados.

—¿Ahora mismo, señorita Misaki? —musita en tono frío. Se inclina sobre mí y me besa suavemente en la comisura de la boca—. ¿No eres un poquito exigente? Date la vuelta.

Parpadeo varias veces, pero al final me doy la vuelta. Me desabrocha el sujetador y me desliza la mano desde la espalda hasta el trasero.

—Tienes una piel realmente preciosa —murmura.

Mete una pierna entre las mías y se queda medio tumbado sobre mi espalda. Siento la presión de los botones de su camisa mientras me retira el pelo de la cara y me besa en el hombro.

—¿Por qué no te has quitado la camisa? —le pregunto.

Se queda inmóvil. Acto seguido se quita la camisa y vuelve a tumbarse encima de mí. Siento su cálida piel sobre la mía. Mmm… Es una maravilla. Tiene el pecho cubierto de una ligera capa de pelo, que me hace cosquillas en la espalda.

—Así que quieres que vuelva a follarte… —me susurra al oído. Y empieza a besarme muy suavemente alrededor de la oreja y en el cuello. Me levanta las rodillas y se me corta la respiración… ¿Qué está haciendo ahora? Se mete entre mis piernas, se pega a mi espalda y me pasa la mano por el muslo hasta el trasero. Me acaricia despacio las nalgas y después desliza los dedos entre mis piernas. —Voy a follarte desde atrás, Runo.—murmura.

Con la otra mano me agarra del pelo a la altura de la nuca y tira ligeramente para colocarme. No puedo mover la cabeza. Estoy inmovilizada debajo de él, indefensa.

—Eres mía —susurra— Solo mía. No lo olvides.

Su voz es embriagadora, y sus palabras, seductoras. Noto cómo crece su erección contra mi muslo. Desliza los dedos y me acaricia suavemente el clítoris, trazando círculos muy despacio. Siento su respiración en la cara mientras me pellizca lentamente la mandíbula.

—Hueles de maravilla.

Me acaricia detrás de la oreja con la nariz. Frota las manos contra mi cuerpo una y otra vez. En un instinto reflejo, empiezo a trazar círculos con las caderas, al compás de su mano, y un placer enloquecedor me recorre las venas como si fuera adrenalina.

—No te muevas —me ordena en voz baja, aunque imperiosa. Y lentamente me introduce el pulgar y lo gira acariciando las paredes de mi vagina. El efecto es alucinante. Toda mi energía se concentra en esa pequeña parte de mi cuerpo. Gimo. —¿Te gusta? —me pregunta en voz baja pasándome los dientes por la oreja. Y empieza a mover el pulgar lentamente, dentro, fuera, dentro, fuera… con los dedos todavía trazando círculos.

Cierro los ojos e intento controlar mi respiración, intento absorber las desordenadas y caóticas sensaciones que sus dedos desatan en mí mientras el fuego me recorre el cuerpo. Vuelvo a gemir.

—Estás muy húmeda y eres muy rápida. Muy receptiva. Oh, Runo, me gusta, me gusta mucho —susurra.

Quiero mover las piernas, pero no puedo. Me tiene aprisionada y mantiene un ritmo constante, lento y tortuoso. Es absolutamente maravilloso. Gimo de nuevo y de pronto se mueve.

—Abre la boca —me pide.

Y me introduce en la boca el pulgar. Pestañeo frenéticamente.

—Siente cómo sabes —me susurra al oído— Chúpame, nena.

Me presiona la lengua con el pulgar, cierro la boca alrededor de su dedo y chupo salvajemente. Siento el sabor salado de su pulgar y la acidez ligeramente metálica de la sangre. _Madre mía._ Esto no está bien, pero es terriblemente erótico.

—Quiero follarte la boca, Runo, y pronto lo haré —me dice con voz ronca, salvaje, y respiración entrecortada.

_¡Follarme la boca!_ Gimo y lo muerdo. Pega un grito ahogado y me tira del pelo con más fuerza, me hace daño, así que le suelto el dedo.

—Mi niña traviesa —susurra.

Alarga la mano hacia la mesita de noche y agarra un paquetito plateado.

—Quieta, no te muevas —me ordena soltándome el pelo.

Rasga el paquetito plateado con ayuda de su boca mientras yo jadeo y siento el calor recorriendo mis venas. La espera es excitante. Se inclina, su peso vuelve a caer sobre mí y me agarra del pelo para inmovilizarme la cabeza. No puedo moverme. Me tiene seductoramente atrapada y está listo para volver a penetrarme.

—Esta vez vamos a ir muy despacio, Runo.—me dice.

Y me penetra despacio, muy despacio, hasta el fondo. Su miembro se extiende y me invade por dentro implacablemente. Gimo con fuerza. Esta vez lo siento más profundo, exquisito. Vuelvo a gemir, y a un ritmo muy lento traza círculos con las caderas y retrocede, se detiene un momento y vuelve a penetrarme. Repite el movimiento una y otra vez. Me vuelve loca. Sus provocadoras embestidas, deliberadamente lentas, y la intermitente sensación de plenitud son irresistibles.

—Se está tan bien dentro de ti —gime.

Y mis entrañas empiezan a temblar. Retrocede y espera.

—No, nena, todavía no —murmura.

Cuando dejo de temblar, comienza de nuevo el maravilloso proceso.

—Por favor —le suplico.

Creo que no voy a aguantar mucho más. Mi cuerpo tenso se desespera por liberarse. —Te quiero dolorida, nena —murmura. Y sigue con su dulce y pausado suplicio, adelante y atrás. —Quiero que, cada vez que te muevas mañana, recuerdes que he estado dentro de ti. Solo yo. Eres mía.

Gimo.

—Dan, por favor —susurro.

—¿Qué quieres, Runo? Dímelo.

Vuelvo a gemir. Se retira y vuelve a penetrarme lentamente, de nuevo trazando círculos con las caderas.

—Dímelo —murmura.

—A ti, por favor.

Aumenta el ritmo progresivamente y su respiración se vuelve irregular. Empiezo a temblar por dentro, y Daniel acelera la acometida.

—Eres… tan… dulce —murmura al ritmo de sus embestidas—. Te… deseo… tanto…

Gimo.

—Eres… mía… Córrete para mí, nena —ruge.

Sus palabras son mi perdición, me lanzan por el precipicio. Siento que mi cuerpo se convulsiona y me corro gritando una balbuceante versión de su nombre contra el colchón. Dan embiste hasta el fondo dos veces más y se queda paralizado, se deja ir y se derrama dentro de mí. Se desploma sobre mi cuerpo, con la cara hundida en mi pelo.

—Joder, Runo.—jadea.

Se retira inmediatamente y cae rodando en su lado de la cama. Subo las rodillas hasta el pecho, totalmente agotada, y al momento me sumerjo en un profundo sueño.

Cuando me despierto, todavía no ha amanecido. No tengo ni idea de cuánto tiempo he dormido. Estiro las piernas debajo del edredón y me siento dolorida, exquisitamente dolorida. No veo a Dani por ningún sitio. Me siento en la cama y contemplo la ciudad frente a mí. Hay menos luces encendidas en los rascacielos y el amanecer se insinúa ya hacia el este. Oigo música, notas cadenciosas de piano. Un dulce y triste lamento. Bach, creo, pero no estoy segura. Echo el edredón a un lado y me dirijo sin hacer ruido al pasillo que lleva al gran salón. Dan está sentado al piano, totalmente absorto en la melodía que está tocando. Su expresión es triste y desamparada, como la música. Toca maravillosamente bien. Me apoyo en la pared y lo escucho embelesada. Es un músico extraordinario. Está desnudo, con el cuerpo bañado en la cálida luz de una lámpara solitaria junto al piano. Como el resto del salón está oscuro, parece aislado en su pequeño foco de luz, intocable… solo en una burbuja. Avanzo en silencio hacia él, atraída por la sublime y melancólica música. Estoy fascinada. Observo sus largos y hábiles dedos recorriendo y presionando suavemente las teclas, y pienso que esos mismos dedos han recorrido y acariciado con destreza mi cuerpo. Me ruborizo al pensarlo, sofoco un grito y aprieto los muslos. Dan levanta sus insondables ojos rojos con expresión indescifrable.

—Perdona —susurro— No quería molestarte.

Frunce ligeramente el ceño.

—Está claro que soy yo el que tendría que pedirte perdón —murmura.

Deja de tocar y apoya las manos en las piernas. De pronto me doy cuenta de que lleva puestos unos pantalones de pijama. Se pasa los dedos por el pelo y se levanta. Los pantalones le caen de esa manera tan sexy… _Madre mía._ Se me seca la boca cuando rodea tranquilamente el piano y se acerca a mí. Es ancho de hombros y estrecho de caderas, y al andar se le tensan y marcan más los abdominales._ Es impresionante…_

—Deberías estar en la cama —me riñe.

—Un tema muy hermoso. ¿Bach?

—La transcripción es de Bach, pero originariamente es un concierto para oboe de Alessandro Marcello.

—Precioso, aunque muy triste, una melodía muy melancólica.

Esboza una media sonrisa.

—A la cama —me ordena—. Por la mañana estarás agotada.

—Me he despertado y no estabas.

—Me cuesta dormir. No estoy acostumbrado a dormir con nadie —murmura.

No logro discernir cuál es su estado de ánimo. Parece algo decaído, pero es difícil asegurarlo en la oscuridad. Quizá se deba al tono del tema que estaba tocando. Me rodea con un brazo y me lleva cariñosamente a la habitación.

—¿Cuándo empezaste a tocar? Lo haces muy bien.

—A los seis años.

Daniel a los seis años… Imagino a un precioso niño de pelo cobrizo y ojos rojos, y se me cae la baba… Un niño de cabello alborotado al que le gusta la música increíblemente triste.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —me pregunta ya de vuelta en la habitación.

Enciende una lamparita.

—Estoy bien.

Los dos miramos la cama al mismo tiempo. Las sábanas están manchadas de sangre, como una prueba de mi virginidad perdida. Me ruborizo, incómoda, y me echo el edredón por encima.

—Bueno, la señora Jones tendrá algo en lo que pensar —refunfuña Dan frente a mí. Me coloca la mano debajo de la barbilla, me levanta la cara y me mira fijamente.

Me observa con ojos intensos. Me doy cuenta de que es la primera vez que le veo el pecho desnudo. Alargo la mano de forma instintiva. Quiero pasarle los dedos por el oscuro pelo del pecho, pero de inmediato da un paso atrás.

—Métete en la cama —me dice bruscamente. Y luego suaviza un poco el tono—Me acostaré contigo.

Retiro la mano y frunzo levemente el ceño. Creo que no le he tocado el torso ni una sola vez. Abre un cajón, saca una camiseta y se la pone rápidamente.

—A la cama —vuelve a ordenarme.

Me recuesto en la cama intentando no pensar en la sangre. Se tumba también él y me rodea con los brazos por detrás, de manera que no le veo la cara. Me besa el pelo con suavidad e inhala profundamente.

—Duérmete, dulce Runo.—murmura.

Cierro los ojos, pero no puedo evitar sentir cierta melancolía, no sé si por la música o por su conducta.

Daniel Kuso tiene un lado triste.

* * *

**Hasta acá el capi n/n**

**Espero les guste porque costó mucho transcribirlo, MUCHO. **

**Críticas y/o sugerencias son aceptadas. Gracias por leer, comentar y seguir esta historia :)**

**Quisiera pedir a cualquiera que lea esta historia y conozca la original, por favor no adelantar nada ni revelar otras cosas. Gracias n_n**


	10. Capítulo 9

**Otro capítulo :D**

**Gracias por leer, comentar y seguir esta historia.**

**Críticas y/o sugerencias son aceptadas n_n**

* * *

Capítulo 9

La luz que inunda la habitación me arranca del profundo sueño. Me desperezo y abro los ojos. Es una bonita mañana de mayo, con Seattle a mis pies. _Wow, qué linda vista._ Daniel Kuso está profundamente dormido a mi lado. _Más wow, qué hermosa vista._ Me sorprende que esté todavía en la cama. Como está de cara a mí, tengo la oportunidad de examinarlo bien por primera vez, sin precedentes para poder estudiarlo. Su hermoso rostro parece más joven, relajado en el sueño. Sus esculpidos labios carnosos están separados un poco y su cabello limpio, brillante y alborotado es un desastre glorioso. _¿Cómo alguien puede ser tan hermoso y aún así ser legal?_ Recuerdo su habitación de arriba... _O tal vez, no tan legal. _Niego con la cabeza, es mucho para pensar. Es muy tentador estirarse para tocarlo, pero como un niño pequeño, es adorable cuando está dormido. No tengo que preocuparme de lo que voy a decir, de lo que va a decir, qué planes tiene, sobre todo sus planes para mí.

Podría pasarme el día contemplándolo, pero tengo mis necesidades. Necesidades de cuarto de baño, necesidades… fisiológicas. Salgo despacio de la cama, veo su camisa blanca en el suelo y me la pongo. Me dirijo a una puerta pensando que puede ser el cuarto de baño, pero lo que encuentro es un vestidor tan grande como mi habitación. Filas y filas de trajes caros, de camisas, zapatos y corbatas. ¿Para qué necesita tanta ropa? Chasqueo la lengua haciendo un gesto de desaprobación. La verdad es que el ropero de Alice seguramente no tiene nada que envidiar a este._ ¡Alice! Oh, no._ No me acordé de ella en toda la noche. Se suponía que tenía que mandarle un mensaje. _Mierda. Va a enfadarse conmigo._ Por un segundo me pregunto cómo le irá con Shun. Vuelvo al dormitorio, en el que Dan sigue dormido. Abro la otra puerta. Es el cuarto de baño, más grande que mi habitación. ¿Para qué necesita tanto espacio un hombre solo? Dos lavabos, observo con ironía. Si nunca duerme con nadie, uno de los dos no se habrá utilizado.

Me miro en el enorme espejo. _¿Parezco diferente? Me siento diferente._ Para ser sincera, estoy un poco dolorida, y los músculos… es como si no hubiera hecho ejercicio en la vida. _En la vida has hecho ejercicio_, me dice mi subconsciente, que se ha despertado y me mira frunciendo los labios y dando golpecitos en el suelo con el pie. _Acabas de acostarte con él. Has entregado tu virginidad a un hombre que no te ama, que tiene planes muy raros para ti, que quiere convertirte en una especie de pervertida esclava sexual. ¿ESTÁS LOCA?_, me grita. Sigo mirándome en el espejo y me estremezco. Tengo que asimilar todo esto. Sinceramente, fantasear con enamorarse de un hombre que es más que guapísimo, que está forrado en dinero a más no poder y que tiene un cuarto rojo del dolor esperándome. Me estremezco más. Estoy bastante desconcertada y confundida. Tengo el pelo hecho un desastre, como siempre. El pelo revuelto de acabo-de follar no me queda nada bien. Intento poner orden en ese caos con los dedos, pero no lo consigo y me rindo… _Quizá tenga alguna goma en el bolso. _

Me muero de hambre. Vuelvo a la habitación. El bello durmiente sigue dormido, así que lo dejo y voy a la cocina. _Oh, no… Alice._ Dejé el bolso en el estudio de Daniel. Voy a buscarlo y saco el móvil. Tengo tres mensajes.

_*****¿Todo OK Runo?*** **_

_*****Donde estas Runo?*** **_

_*****Maldita sea Runo*****_

Llamo a Alice, pero no me contesta y le dejo un mensaje en el contestador diciéndole que estoy viva y que Barbazul no ha acabado conmigo, bueno, al menos no en el sentido que podría preocuparle… o quizá sí. _Estoy muy confundida._ Tengo que intentar aclararme y analizar mis sentimientos hacia Daniel Kuso. _Es imposible._ Muevo la cabeza dándome por vencida. _Necesito estar sola, lejos de aquí, para pensar._ Encuentro en el bolso dos gomas para el pelo y rápidamente me hago dos coletas a los costados._ ¡Sí! Quizá cuanto más niña parezca, más a salvo estaré de Barbazul._ Saco el iPod del bolso y me pongo los auriculares. No hay nada como la música para cocinar. Me meto el iPod en el bolsillo de la camisa de Dan, subo el volumen y empiezo a cocinar algo. _Dios, qué hambre tengo._ La cocina me intimida un poco. Es elegante y moderna, con armarios sin tiradores. Tardo unos segundos en llegar a la conclusión de que tengo que presionar en las puertas para que se abran. Quizá debería prepararle el desayuno a Daniel. El otro día comió una tortilla… Bueno, ayer, en el Heathman. Hay que ver las cosas que han pasado desde ayer.

Abro el frigorífico, veo que hay muchos huevos y decido que quiero tortitas y beicon. Empiezo a hacer la masa moviéndome por la cocina. Está bien tener algo que hacer, porque eso te concede algo de tiempo para pensar, pero sin profundizar demasiado. La música que resuena en mis oídos también me ayuda a alejar los pensamientos profundos. Vine a pasar la noche en la cama de Dan Kuso y lo he conseguido, aunque no permita a nadie dormir en su cama. Sonrío. _Misión cumplida. Genial._ Sonrío. Genial, genial, y empiezo a divagar recordando la noche. Sus palabras, su cuerpo, su manera de hacer el amor… Cierro los ojos, mi cuerpo vibra al recordarlo y los músculos de mi vientre se contraen. Mi subconsciente me pone mala cara. _Su manera de follar, no de hacer_ _el amor, _me grita como una arpía. No le hago caso, pero en el fondo sé que tiene razón. Muevo la cabeza para concentrarme en lo que estoy haciendo.

La cocina es de lo más sofisticada. Confío en que sabré cómo funciona. Necesito un sitio para dejar las tortitas y que no se enfríen. Empiezo con el beicon. Amy Studt me canta al oído una canción sobre gente inadaptada, una canción que siempre ha significado mucho para mí, porque soy una inadaptada. Nunca he encajado en ningún sitio, y ahora… tengo que considerar una proposición indecente del mísmisimo rey de los inadaptados. _¿Por qué es Dan así? ¿Por naturaleza o por educación? Nunca he conocido a nadie igual._

Meto el beicon en el grill y, mientras se hace, bato los huevos. Me vuelvo y veo a Dan sentado en un taburete, con los codos encima de la barra y la cara apoyada en las manos. Lleva la camiseta con la que ha dormido. El pelo revuelto le queda realmente bien, como la barba de dos días. Parece divertido y sorprendido a la vez. Me quedo paralizada y me pongo roja. Luego me calmo y me quito los auriculares. Me tiemblan las rodillas solo de verlo.

—Buenos días, señorita Misaki. Está muy activa esta mañana —me dice en tono frío.

—He… He dormido bien —le digo tartamudeando.

Intenta disimular su sonrisa.

—No imagino por qué. —Se calla un instante y frunce el ceño— También yo cuando volví a la cama.

—¿Tienes hambre?

—Mucha —me contesta con una mirada intensa.

_Creo que no se refiere a la comida._

—¿Tortitas, beicon y huevos?

—Suena muy bien.

—No sé dónde están los manteles individuales.

Me encojo de hombros e intento desesperadamente no parecer nerviosa.

—Yo me ocupo. Tú cocina. ¿Quieres que ponga música para que puedas seguir bailando?

Me miro los dedos, perfectamente consciente de que me estoy ruborizando.

—No te detengas por mí. Es muy entretenido —me dice en tono burlón.

Arrugo los labios. _Entretenido, ¿verdad?_ Mi subconsciente se parte de risa. Me giro y sigo batiendo los huevos, seguramente con más fuerza de la necesaria. Al momento está a mi lado y me tira de una coleta.

—Me encantan —susurra— Pero no van a servirte de nada.

_Mmm, Barbazul…_

—¿Cómo quieres los huevos? —le pregunto bruscamente.

—Muy batidos —me contesta con una mueca irónica.

Sigo con lo que estaba haciendo intentando ocultar mi sonrisa._ Es difícil no volverse loca por él_, especialmente cuando está tan juguetón, lo cual no es nada frecuente. Abre un cajón, saca dos manteles individuales negros y los coloca en la barra. Echo el huevo batido en una sartén, saco el beicon del grill, le doy la vuelta y vuelvo a meterlo. Cuando me vuelvo, hay jugo de naranja en la barra, y Dan está preparando café.

—¿Quieres un té?

—Sí, por favor. Si tienes.

Tomo un par de platos y los dejo encima de la placa para mantenerlos calientes. Dan abre un armario y saca una caja de té Twinings English Breakfast. Frunzo los labios.

—El final estaba cantado, ¿no?

—¿Tú crees? No tengo tan claro que hayamos llegado todavía al final, señorita Misaki.—murmura.

_¿Qué quiere decir eso? ¿Habla de nuestra negociación? Bueno… quiero decir… de nuestra relación… o lo que sea. Sigue igual de críptico que siempre._ Sirvo el desayuno en los platos calientes, que dejo encima de los manteles individuales. Abro el frigorífico y saco sirope de arce.

Miro a Dan, que está esperando a que me siente.

—Señorita Misaki.—me dice señalando un taburete.

—Señor Kuso.

Asiento dándole las gracias. Al sentarme hago una ligera mueca de dolor.

—¿Qué tan adolorida estás? —me pregunta mientras toma también asiento él. Su mirada roja oscureciéndose.

Me ruborizo._ ¿Por qué me hace preguntas tan personales?_

—Bueno, a decir verdad, no tengo con qué compararlo —le contesto—. ¿Querías ofrecerme tu compasión? —le pregunto en tono demasiado dulce. Creo que intenta reprimir una sonrisa, pero no estoy segura.

—No. Me preguntaba si debemos seguir con tu entrenamiento básico.

—Oh.

Lo miro estupefacta, contengo la respiración y me estremezco. _Oh… me encantaría._ Sofoco un gemido.

—Come, Runo.

Se me ha vuelto a quitar el hambre… _¿Más… más sexo?… Sí, por favor._

—Por cierto, esto está muy delicioso.—me dice sonriendo.

Pincho un trocito de tortilla, pero apenas puedo tragar._ ¡Entrenamiento básico!_ Recuerdo su _«Quiero follarte la boca». ¿Forma eso parte del entrenamiento básico?_

—Deja de morderte el labio. Me desconcentras, y resulta que me he dado cuenta de que no llevas nada debajo de mi camisa, y eso me desconcentra todavía más.

Sumerjo la bolsa de té en la tetera que me ha traído Dan. La cabeza me da vueltas.

—¿En qué tipo de entrenamiento básico estás pensando? —le pregunto. Hablo en un volumen un poco alto, lo cual traiciona mi deseo de parecer natural, como si no me importara demasiado, y lo más tranquila posible, pese a que las hormonas están causando estragos por todo mi cuerpo.

—Bueno, como estás dolorida, he pensado que podríamos dedicarnos a las técnicas orales.

_¿Qué?_ Me atraganto con el té y lo miro boquiabierta y con los ojos como platos. Me da un golpecito en la espalda ayudándome y me acerca el zumo de naranja. No tengo ni idea de en qué está pensando.

—Si quieres quedarte, claro —añade.

Lo miro intentando recuperar la serenidad. Su expresión es impenetrable. Es muy frustrante.

—Me gustaría quedarme durante el día, si no hay problema. Mañana tengo que trabajar.

—¿A qué hora tienes que estar en el trabajo?

—A las nueve.

—Te llevaré al trabajo mañana a las nueve.

Frunzo el ceño. ¿Quiere que me quede otra noche?

—Tengo que volver a casa esta noche. Necesito cambiarme de ropa.

—Podemos comprarte algo.

_No tengo dinero para comprar ropa._ Levanta la mano, me agarra de la barbilla y tira para que mis dientes suelten el labio inferior. _No era consciente de que me lo __estaba mordiendo._

—¿Qué pasa? —me pregunta.

—Tengo que volver a casa esta noche.

Me mira muy serio.

—De acuerdo, esta noche —acepta—. Ahora acábate el desayuno.

La cabeza y el estómago me dan vueltas. Se me ha quitado el hambre. Contemplo la mitad de mi desayuno, que sigue en el plato. No me apetece comer ahora.

—Come, Runo. Anoche no cenaste.

—No tengo hambre, de verdad —susurro.

Me mira muy serio.

—Me gustaría mucho que te terminaras el desayuno.

—¿Qué problema tienes con la comida? —le suelto de pronto.

Arruga la frente.

—Ya te dije que no soporto tirar la comida. Come —me dice bruscamente, con expresión sombría, dolida.

_Maldita sea. ¿De qué va todo esto?_ Tomo el tenedor y como despacio, intentando masticar. Si va a ser siempre tan raro con la comida, tendré que recordar no llenarme tanto el plato. Su semblante se dulcifica a medida que voy comiéndome el desayuno. Lo observo retirar su plato. Espera a que termine y retira el mío también.

—Tú has cocinado, así que yo recojo la mesa.

—Muy democrático.

—Sí —me dice frunciendo el ceño—. No es mi estilo habitual. En cuanto acabe tomaremos un baño.

—Ah, está bien.

_Vaya… Preferiría una ducha, me vendría muy bien._ El sonido de mi teléfono me saca de la ensoñación. Es Alice.

—Hola.

Me alejo de él y me dirijo hacia las puertas de cristal del balcón.

—Runo, ¿por qué no me mandaste un mensaje anoche?

_Qué mal._ Está enfadada.

—Perdona. Me superaron los acontecimientos.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí, perfectamente.

—¿Por fin? ¿Lo hicieron?

Intenta sacarme información. Oigo su tono expectante y muevo la cabeza.

—Alice, no quiero comentarlo por teléfono.

Dan alza los ojos hacia mí.

—Sí… Estoy segura, puedo notarlo.

_¿Cómo puede?_ Está fanfarroneando y no puedo hablar del tema. He firmado un maldito acuerdo.

—Alice, por favor.

—¿Qué tal ha ido? ¿Cómo fue? ¿Estás bien?

—Te he dicho que estoy perfectamente.

—¿Ha sido tierno?

—¡Alice, por favor!

No puedo reprimir mi enfado.

—Runo, no me lo ocultes. Llevo casi cuatro años esperando este momento.

—Nos vemos esta noche.

Y cuelgo.

Va a ser difícil manejar este tema. Es muy obstinada y quiere que se lo cuente todo con detalles, pero no puedo contárselo porque he firmado un… ¿cómo se llama? Un acuerdo de confidencialidad. Va a darle un ataque, y con razón. _Tengo que pensar en algo._ Vuelvo la cabeza y observo a Daniel moviéndose con soltura por la cocina.

—¿El acuerdo de confidencialidad lo abarca todo? —le pregunto indecisa.

—¿Por qué?

Se vuelva y me mira mientras guarda la caja del té. Me ruborizo.

—Bueno, tengo algunas dudas, ya sabes… sobre sexo —le digo mirándome los dedos—. Y me gustaría comentarlas con Alice.

—Puedes comentarlas conmigo.

—Dan, con todo el respeto…

Me quedo sin voz. _No puedo comentarlas contigo._ _Me darías tu visión del sexo, que es parcial, distorsionada y pervertida. Quiero una opinión imparcial._

—Son solo cuestiones técnicas. No diré nada del cuarto rojo del dolor.

Levanta las cejas.

—¿Cuarto rojo del dolor? Se trata sobre todo de placer, Runo. Créeme. Y además, —añade en tono más duro— tu compañera de piso está revolcándose con mi hermano. Preferiría que no hablaras con ella, la verdad.

—¿Sabe algo tu familia de tus… preferencias?

—No. No son asunto suyo. —Se acerca a mí— ¿Qué quieres saber? —me pregunta.

Me desliza los dedos suavemente por la mejilla hasta el mentón, que levanta para mirarme directamente a los ojos. Me estremezco por dentro. No puedo mentir a este hombre.

—De momento nada en concreto —susurro.

—Bueno, podemos empezar preguntándote qué tal lo has pasado esta noche.

La curiosidad le arde en los ojos._ Está impaciente por saberlo. Wow._

—Bien —murmuro.

Esboza una ligera sonrisa.

—Yo también —me dice en voz baja—. Nunca antes había tenido sexo vainilla, y no ha estado nada mal. Aunque quizá es porque ha sido contigo.

Desliza el pulgar por mi labio inferior. Respiro hondo. _¿Sexo vainilla?_

—Ven, vamos a bañarnos.

Se inclina y me besa. El corazón me da un brinco y el deseo me recorre el cuerpo y se concentra… en mi parte más profunda.

La bañera es blanca, profunda y ovalada, muy de diseño. Dan se inclina y abre el grifo de la pared embaldosada. Vierte en el agua un aceite de baño que parece carísimo. A medida que se llena la bañera va formándose espuma, y un dulce y seductor aroma a jazmín invade el baño. Me mira con ojos impenetrables, se quita la camiseta y la tira al suelo.

—Señorita Misaki.—me dice tendiéndome la mano.

Estoy al lado de la puerta, con los ojos muy abiertos y recelosa, con las manos alrededor del cuerpo. Me acerco admirando furtivamente su cuerpo. Le tomo de la mano y me sujeta mientras me meto en la bañera, todavía con su camisa puesta. Hago lo que me dice. Voy a tener que acostumbrarme si acabo aceptando su escandalosa oferta… _Solo si…_ El agua caliente es tentadora.

—Gírate y mírame —me ordena en voz baja.

Hago lo que me pide. Me observa con atención.

—Sé que ese labio está delicioso, lo sé muy bien, pero ¿puedes dejar de mordértelo? —me dice apretando los dientes—. Cuando te lo muerdes, tengo ganas de follarte, y no puedo porque estás dolorida, ¿no?

Dejo de morderme el labio porque me quedo boquiabierta, impactada. _¿Dijo lo que acabo de escuchar?_

—Eso es —me dice—. ¿Lo has entendido?

Me mira. Asiento frenéticamente. No tenía ni idea de que yo pudiera afectarle tanto.

—Bien.

Se acerca, saca el iPod del bolsillo de la camisa y lo deja junto al lavabo.

—Agua e iPods… no es una combinación muy inteligente —murmura.

Se inclina, agarra la camisa blanca por debajo, me la quita y la tira al suelo. Se retira para contemplarme._ Dios mío,_ estoy completamente desnuda. Me pongo roja y bajo la mirada hacia las manos, que están a la altura de mi vientre. Deseo desesperadamente desaparecer dentro del agua caliente y la espuma, pero  
sé que no va a querer que lo haga.

—Oye —me llama.

Lo miro. Tiene la cara inclinada hacia un lado.

—Runo, eres muy hermosa, toda tú, cada parte. No bajes la cabeza como si estuvieras avergonzada. No tienes por qué avergonzarte, y te aseguro que es todo un placer poder contemplarte.

Me sujeta la barbilla y me levanta la cabeza para que lo mire. Sus ojos son dulces y cálidos, incluso ardientes. Está muy cerca de mí. Podría alargar el brazo y tocarlo.

—Ya puedes sentarte —me dice interrumpiendo mis erráticos pensamientos.

Me agacho y me meto en el agradable agua caliente. Oh… me escuece, y no me lo esperaba, pero huele de maravilla. El escozor inicial no tarda en disminuir. Me tumbo boca arriba, cierro los ojos un instante y me relajo en la tranquilizadora calidez. Cuando los abro, está mirándome fijamente.

—¿Por qué no te bañas conmigo? —me atrevo a preguntarle, aunque con voz ronca.

—Sí, muévete hacia delante —me ordena.

Se quita los pantalones de pijama y se mete en la bañera detrás de mí. El agua sube de nivel cuando se sienta y tira de mí para que me apoye en su pecho. Coloca sus largas piernas encima de las mías, con las rodillas flexionadas y los tobillos a la misma altura que los míos, y me abre las piernas con los pies. Me quedo boquiabierta. Mete la nariz entre mi pelo e inhala profundamente.

—Qué bien hueles, Runo.

Un temblor me recorre todo el cuerpo. Estoy desnuda en una bañera con Daniel. Y él también está desnudo. Si alguien me lo hubiera dicho ayer, cuando me desperté en la suite del hotel, no le habría creído. Acerca hasta nosotros una botella de gel del estante junto a la bañera y se echa un chorrito en la mano. Se frota las manos para hacer una ligera capa de espuma, me las coloca alrededor del cuello y empieza a extenderme el jabón por la nuca y los hombros, masajeándolos con fuerza con sus largos y fuertes dedos. Gimo. Me encanta sentir sus manos.

—¿Te gusta?

Casi puedo oír su sonrisa.

—Mmm.

Desciende hasta mis brazos, luego por debajo hasta las axilas, frotándome suavemente. Me alegro mucho de que Alice insistiera en que me depilara. Desliza las manos por mis pechos, y respiro hondo cuando sus dedos los rodean y empiezan a masajearlos suavemente, sin agarrarlos. Arqueo el cuerpo instintivamente y aprieto los pechos contra sus manos. Tengo los pezones sensibles, muy sensibles, sin duda por el poco delicado trato que recibieron anoche. No se entretiene demasiado en ellos. Desliza las manos hasta mi vientre. Se me acelera la respiración y el corazón me late a toda prisa. Siento su erección contra mi trasero. Me excita que lo que le haga sentirse así sea mi cuerpo. _Claro… no tu cabeza_, se burla mi subconsciente. Aparto el inoportuno pensamiento. Se detiene y agarra una toallita mientras yo jadeo pegada a él, muerta de deseo. Apoyo las manos en sus muslos, firmes y musculosos. Echa más gel en la toallita, se inclina y me frota entre las piernas. Contengo la respiración. Sus dedos me estimulan hábilmente desde dentro de la tela, una maravilla, y mis caderas empiezan a moverse a su ritmo, presionando contra su mano. A medida que las sensaciones se apoderan de mí, inclino la cabeza hacia atrás con los ojos casi en blanco y la boca entreabierta. Gimo. Dentro de mí aumenta la presión, lenta e inexorablemente… _Madre mía._

—Siéntelo.—me susurra Dan al oído, y me roza suavemente el lóbulo con los dientes—Siéntelo para mí.

Sus piernas inmovilizan las mías contra las paredes de la bañera, las aprisionan, lo que le da libre acceso a la parte más íntima de mí.

—Oh… por favor —susurro.

El cuerpo se me queda rígido e intento estirar las piernas pero no puedo. Soy una esclava sexual de este hombre, que no me deja mover.

—Creo que ya estás lo suficientemente limpia —murmura.

Y se detiene.

_¡¿Qué? ¡No! ¡No! ¡No!_ Mi respiración es irregular.

—¿Por qué te detienes? —le pregunto jadeando.

—Porque tengo otros planes para ti, Runo.

_¿Qué…? Vaya… pero… estaba… No es justo._

—Date la vuelta. Yo también tengo que lavarme —murmura.

_¡Oh!_ Me doy la vuelta y me quedo pasmada al ver que se agarra con fuerza el miembro erecto. Abro la boca.

—Quiero que, para empezar, conozcas bien la parte más valiosa de mi cuerpo, mi favorita. Le tengo mucho cariño.

Es enorme, cada vez más. El miembro erecto queda por encima del agua, que le llega a las caderas. Levanto los ojos un segundo y observo su sonrisa perversa. Le divierte mi expresión atónita. Me doy cuenta de que estoy mirando fijamente su miembro. Trago saliva. _¿¡Todo eso ha estado dentro de mí!? __Parece __imposible._ Quiere que lo toque. _Mmm…_ de acuerdo, adelante. Le sonrío, agarro el gel y me echo un chorrito en la mano. Hago lo mismo que él: me froto el jabón en las manos hasta que se forma espuma. No aparto los ojos de los suyos. Entreabro los labios para que me resulte más fácil respirar... y deliberadamente me muerdo el labio inferior y luego paso la lengua por encima, por la zona que acabo de morderme. Me mira con ojos serios, impenetrables, que se abren mientras deslizo la lengua por el labio. Me inclino y le rodeo el miembro con una mano, imitando la manera en que se lo agarra él mismo. Cierra un momento los ojos. _Uau…_ _es mucho más duro de lo que pensaba._ Aprieto y él coloca su mano sobre la mía.

—Así —susurra.

Y mueve la mano arriba y abajo sujetándome con fuerza los dedos, que a su vez aprietan con fuerza su miembro. Cierra de nuevo los ojos y contiene la respiración. Cuando vuelve a abrirlos, su mirada es de un gris abrasador.

—Muy bien, nena.

Me suelta la mano, deja que siga yo sola y cierra los ojos mientras la muevo arriba y abajo. Flexiona ligeramente las caderas hacia mi mano, y de forma refleja lo aprieto con más fuerza. Desde lo más profundo de la garganta se le escapa un ronco gemido. Vuelvo a recordar su : _Quiero follarte la boca… Mmm._ Lo recuerdo metiéndome el pulgar en la boca y pidiéndome que se lo chupara con fuerza. Abre la boca a medida que su respiración se acelera. Tiene los ojos cerrados. Me inclino, coloco los labios alrededor de su miembro y chupo de forma vacilante, deslizando la lengua por la punta.

—Wow… Runo.

Abre mucho los ojos y sigo chupando. _Mmm… Es duro y blando a la vez, como acero recubierto de terciopelo, y sorprendentemente sabroso, salado y suave._

—Dios —gime.

Y vuelve a cerrar los ojos. Introduzco la boca hasta el fondo y vuelve a gemir._ ¡Ja!_ La diosa que llevo dentro está encantada. _Puedo hacerlo._ Puedo follármelo con la boca. Vuelvo a girar la lengua alrededor de la punta, y él se arquea y levanta las caderas. Ha abierto los ojos, que despiden fuego. Vuelve a arquearse apretando los dientes. Me apoyo en sus muslos y clavo la boca hasta el fondo. Siento en las manos que sus piernas se tensan. Me coge de las trenzas y empieza a moverse.

—Oh… nena… es fantástico —murmura.

Chupo más fuerte y paso la lengua por la punta de su impresionante erección. Se la presiono con la boca cubriéndome los dientes con los labios. Él espira con la boca entreabierta y gime.

—Dios, ¿hasta dónde puedes llegar? —susurra.

_Mmm…_ Empujo con fuerza y siento su miembro en el fondo de la garganta, y luego en los labios otra vez. Paso la lengua por la punta. Es como un helado con sabor a… Daniel Kuso. Chupo cada vez más deprisa, empujando cada vez más hondo y girando la lengua alrededor. _Mmm…_ No tenía ni idea de que proporcionar placer podía ser tan excitante, verlo retorcerse sutilmente de deseo carnal. La diosa que llevo dentro baila merengue con algunos pasos de salsa.

—Runo, voy a eyacular en tu boca —me advierte jadeando—. Si no quieres, para.

Vuelve a empujar las caderas, con los ojos muy abiertos, cautelosos y llenos de lascivo deseo… Y me desea a mí. Desea mi boca… _Madre mía. _Me agarra del pelo con fuerza. _Yo puedo._ Empujo todavía con más fuerza y de pronto, en un momento de insólita seguridad en mí misma, descubro los dientes. Llega al límite. Grita, se queda inmóvil y siento un líquido caliente y salado deslizándose por mi garganta. Me lo trago rápidamente. _Uf…_ No sé si he hecho bien. Pero me basta con mirarlo para que no me importe… He conseguido que perdiera el control en la bañera. Me incorporo y lo observo con una sonrisa triunfal que me eleva las comisuras de la boca. Respira entrecortadamente. Abre los ojos y me mira.

—¿No tienes arcadas? —me pregunta atónito—. Dios, Runo… eso estuvo… muy bien, de verdad, muy bien. Aunque no lo esperaba. —Frunce el ceño—¿Sabes? No dejas de sorprenderme.

Sonrío y me muerdo el labio conscientemente. Me mira interrogante.

—¿Lo habías hecho antes?

—No.

No puedo ocultar un ligero matiz de orgullo en mi negativa.

—Bien —me dice complacido y, según creo, aliviado—. Otra novedosa primera vez, señorita Misaki. —Me evalúa con la mirada—. Bueno, tienes un sobresaliente en técnicas orales. Un muy bien merecido 10. Ahora ven, vamos a la cama. Te debo un orgasmo.

_¡Otro orgasmo!_

Sale rápidamente de la bañera y me ofrece la primera imagen íntegra del Adonis de divinas proporciones que es Daniel Kuso. La diosa que llevo dentro ha dejado de bailar y lo observa también, boquiabierta y babeando. Su erección se ha reducido, pero sigue siendo importante… _Wow._ Se enrolla una toalla pequeña en la cintura para cubrirse mínimamente y saca otra más grande y suave, de color blanco, para mí. Salgo de la bañera y lo tomo de la mano que me tiende. Me envuelve en la toalla, me abraza y me besa con fuerza, metiéndome la lengua en la boca. Deseo estirar los brazos y abrazarlo… tocarlo… pero los tengo atrapados dentro de la toalla. No tardo en perderme en su beso. Me sujeta la cabeza con las manos, me recorre la boca con la lengua y me da la sensación de que está expresándome su gratitud… ¿quizá por mi primera felación? Se aparta un poco, con las manos a ambos lados de mi cara, y me mira a los ojos. Parece perdido.

—Dime que sí —susurra fervientemente.

Frunzo el ceño, porque no lo entiendo.

—¿A qué?

—A nuestro acuerdo. A ser mía. Por favor, Runo.—susurra suplicante, recalcando el «por favor» y mi nombre.

Vuelve a besarme con pasión, y luego se aparta y me mira parpadeando. Me agarra de la mano y me conduce de vuelta al dormitorio. Me tambaleo un poco, así que lo sigo mansamente, aturdida. Lo desea de verdad. Ya en el dormitorio, me observa junto a la cama.

—¿Confías en mí? —me pregunta de pronto.

Asiento con los ojos muy abiertos, y de pronto me doy cuenta de que efectivamente confío en él. _¿Qué va a hacerme ahora?_ Una descarga eléctrica me recorre el cuerpo.

—Buena chica —me dice pasándome el pulgar por el labio inferior. Se acerca al armario y vuelve con una corbata gris de seda.

—Junta las manos por delante —me ordena quitándome la toalla y tirándola al suelo. Hago lo que me pide. Me rodea las muñecas con la corbata y hace un nudo apretado. Los ojos le brillan de excitación. Tira de la corbata para asegurarse de que el nudo no se mueve. Tiene que haber sido boyscout para saber hacer estos nudos. _¿Y ahora qué?_ Se me ha disparado el pulso y el corazón me late a un ritmo frenético. Desliza los dedos por mis trenzas.

—Pareces muy joven con estas trenzas —murmura acercándose a mí.

Retrocedo instintivamente hasta que siento la cama detrás de las rodillas. Se quita la toalla, pero no puedo apartar los ojos de su cara. Su expresión es ardiente, llena de deseo.

—Oh, Runo, ¿qué voy a hacer contigo? —me susurra.

Me tiende sobre la cama, se tumba a mi lado y me levanta las manos por encima de la cabeza.

—Deja las manos así. No las muevas. ¿Entendido?

Sus ojos abrasan los míos y su intensidad me deja sin aliento. No es un hombre al que quisiera hacer enfadar.

—Contéstame —me pide en voz baja.

—No moveré las manos —le contesto sin aliento.

—Buena chica —murmura.

Y deliberadamente se pasa la lengua por los labios muy despacio. Me fascina su lengua recorriendo lentamente su labio superior. Me mira a los ojos, me observa, me examina. Se inclina y me da un casto y rápido beso en los labios.

—Voy a besarle todo el cuerpo, señorita Misaki.—me dice en voz baja.

Me agarra de la barbilla y me la levanta, lo que le da acceso a mi cuello. Sus labios se deslizan por él, descienden por mi cuello besándome, chupándome y mordisqueándome. Todo mi cuerpo vibra expectante. El baño me ha dejado la piel hipersensible. La sangre caliente desciende lentamente hasta mi vientre, entre las piernas, hasta mi sexo. Gimo. Quiero tocarlo. Muevo las manos, pero, como estoy atada, le toco el pelo con bastante torpeza. Deja de besarme, levanta los ojos y mueve la cabeza de un lado a otro chasqueando la lengua. Me sujeta las manos y vuelve a colocármelas por encima de la cabeza.

—Si mueves las manos, tendremos que volver a empezar —me regaña suavemente.

_Oh, le gusta hacerme enojar._

—Quiero tocarte —le digo jadeando sin poder controlarme.

—Lo sé —murmura—. Pero deja las manos quietas.

_Oh… es muy frustrante._ Sus manos descienden por mi cuerpo hasta mis pechos mientras sus labios se deslizan por mi cuello. Me lo acaricia con la punta de la nariz, y luego, con la boca, da inicio a una lenta travesía hacia el sur y sigue el rastro de sus manos por el esternón hasta mis pechos. Me besa y me mordisquea uno, luego el otro, y me chupa suavemente los pezones._ Maldita sea._ Mis caderas empiezan a balancearse y a moverse por su cuenta, siguiendo el ritmo de su boca, y yo intento desesperadamente recordar que tengo que mantener las manos por encima de la cabeza.

—No te muevas —me advierte.

Siento su cálida respiración sobre mi piel. Llega a mi ombligo, introduce la lengua y me roza la barriga con los dientes. Mi cuerpo se arquea.

—Mmm. Qué dulce es usted, señorita Misaki.

Desliza la nariz desde mi ombligo hasta mi vello púbico mordiéndome suavemente y provocándome con la lengua. De pronto se arrodilla a mis pies, me agarra de los tobillos y me separa las piernas. _Madre mía._ Me coge del pie izquierdo, me dobla la rodilla y se lleva el pie a la boca. Sin dejar de observar mis reacciones, besa todos mis dedos y luego me muerde suavemente las yemas. Cuando llega al meñique, lo muerde con más fuerza. Siento una convulsión y gimo suavemente. Desliza la lengua por el empeine… y ya no puedo seguir mirándolo. Es demasiado erótico. Voy a explotar. Aprieto los ojos e intento absorber y soportar todas las sensaciones que me provoca. Me besa el tobillo y sigue su recorrido por la pantorrilla hasta la rodilla, donde se detiene. Entonces empieza con el pie derecho, y repite todo el seductor y asombroso proceso. Me muerde el meñique, y el mordisco se proyecta en lo más profundo de mi vientre.

—Por favor —gimo.

—Lo mejor para usted, señorita Misaki.—me dice.

Esta vez no se detiene en la rodilla. Sigue por la parte interior del muslo y a la vez me separa más las piernas. Sé lo que va a hacer, y parte de mí quiere apartarlo, porque me muero de vergüenza. Va a besarme el sexo. Lo sé. Pero otra parte de mí disfruta esperándolo. Se gira hacia la otra rodilla y sube hasta el muslo besándome, chupándome, lamiéndome, y de pronto está entre mis piernas, deslizando la nariz por mi sexo, arriba y abajo, muy suavemente, con mucha delicadeza. Me retuerzo… _Madre mía. _Se detiene y espera a que me calme. Levanto la cabeza y lo miro con la boca abierta. Mi acelerado corazón intenta tranquilizarse.

—¿Sabe lo embriagador que es su olor, señorita Misaki? —murmura.

Sin apartar sus ojos de los míos, introduce la nariz en mi vello púbico e inhala. Me ruborizo, siento que voy a desmayarme y cierro los ojos al instante. No puedo verlo haciendo algo así. Me recorre muy despacio el sexo. _Oh, joder…_

—Me gusta —me dice tirando suavemente de mi vello púbico—. Quizá lo conservaremos.

—Oh… por favor —le suplico.

—Mmm… Me gusta que me supliques, Runo.

Gimo.

—No suelo pagar con la misma moneda, señorita Misaki.—susurra deslizándose por mi sexo— pero hoy me ha complacido, así que tiene que recibir su recompensa.

Oigo en su voz la sonrisa perversa, y mientras mi cuerpo palpita con sus palabras, empieza a rodearme el clítoris con la lengua muy despacio, sujetándome los muslos con las manos.

—¡Ahhh! —gimo.

Mi cuerpo se arquea y se convulsiona al contacto de su lengua. Sigue torturándome con la lengua una y otra vez. Pierdo la conciencia de mí misma. Todas las partículas de mi ser se concentran en el pequeño punto neurálgico por encima de los muslos. Las piernas se me quedan rígidas. Oigo su gemido mientras me introduce un dedo.

—Nena, me encanta que estés tan mojada para mí.

Mueve el dedo trazando un amplio círculo, expandiéndome, empujándome, y su lengua sigue el compás del dedo alrededor de mi clítoris. Gimo. _Es demasiado… _Mi cuerpo me suplica que lo alivie, y no puedo seguir negándome. Me dejo ir. El orgasmo se apodera de mí y pierdo todo pensamiento coherente, me retuerzo por dentro una y otra vez. _¡Madre mía!_ Grito, y el mundo se desmorona y desaparece de mi vista mientras la fuerza de mi clímax lo anula y lo vacía todo. Mis jadeos apenas me permiten oír cómo rasga el paquetito plateado. Me penetra lentamente y empieza a moverse. _Oh… Dios mío._ La sensación es dolorosa y dulce, fuerte y suave a la vez.

—¿Cómo estás? —me pregunta en voz baja.

—Bien. Muy bien —le contesto.

Y empieza a moverse muy deprisa, hasta el fondo, me embiste una y otra vez, implacable, empuja y vuelve a empujar hasta que vuelvo a estar al borde del abismo. Gimoteo.

—Córrete para mí, nena.

Me habla al oído con voz áspera, dura y salvaje, y exploto mientras bombea rápidamente dentro de mí.

—Un follada de agradecimiento —susurra.

Empuja fuerte una vez más y gime al llegar al clímax apretándose contra mí. Luego se queda inmóvil, con el cuerpo rígido. Se desploma encima de mí. Siento su peso aplastándome contra el colchón. Paso mis manos atadas alrededor de su cuello y lo abrazo como puedo. En este momento sé que haría cualquier cosa por este hombre. Soy suya. La maravilla que está enseñándome es mucho más de lo que jamás habría podido imaginar. Y quiere ir más allá, mucho más allá, a un lugar que mi inocencia ni siquiera puede imaginar. _Oh… ¿qué debo hacer? _Se apoya en los codos, y sus intensos ojos grises me miran fijamente.

—¿Ves lo buenos que somos juntos? —murmura—. Si te entregas a mí, será mucho mejor. Confía en mí, Runo. Puedo transportarte a lugares que ni siquiera sabes que existen.

Sus palabras se hacen eco de mis pensamientos. Pega su nariz a la mía. Todavía no me he recuperado de mi insólita reacción física y lo miro con la mente en blanco, buscando algún pensamiento coherente. De pronto oímos voces en el salón, al otro lado del dormitorio. Tardo un momento en procesar lo que estoy oyendo.

_—Si todavía está en la cama, tiene que estar enfermo. Nunca está en la cama a estas horas. Dan nunca se levanta tarde._

_—Señora Kuso, por favor. _

_—Ren, no puedes impedirme ver a mi hijo._

_—Señora Kuso, no está solo._

_—¿Qué quiere decir que no está solo?_

_—Está con alguien._

_—Oh…_

Hasta yo me doy cuenta de que le cuesta creérselo. Dan parpadea y me mira con los ojos como platos, fingiendo estar aterrorizado.

—¡Mierda! Mi madre.

* * *

**¡Por fin! Me llevó mucho tiempo y un gran esfuerzo n_nU**

**Me disculpo por tardar tanto en actualizar, no me sobra mucho tiempo que digamos... Por lo menos hasta diciembre, cuando esté más libre actualizaré mucho más de seguido. Ya no quiero estudiar TwT Me desean suerte? Me hace mucha falta, soy la persona con menos suerte del mundo. **

**Hace unas semanas, poco tiempo después de mi cumpleaños, me operaron las amígdalas y hace pocos días me atropelló una motocicleta. Así que estoy todo adolorida y un poco lastimada. Bueno... les digo esto porque siento que debo explicarles que si llego a expresarme de manera muy rara, sabrán por qué es. Me golpeé un poco la cabeza, y no tengo idea de cuánto me duraran las secuelas jejeje ****Bueno, el punto es que quedé más desequilibrada mentalmente de lo que antes era. Pobres las personas que tengo cerca mio ahora (?) **

**Debo decir que aprecio mucho los comentarios y a todo el/la que lea. Zantyago Ortiz, me alegro un montón de que te guste la historia. Ahora ya sabes que no puedo subir tan de seguido los capítulos, pero afortunadamente sólo será por un tiempo. ¡Seré libre dentro de poco! e_é Y, en respuesta a tu pregunta, ¡ME ENCANTARÍA que dibujaras el fic, es una idea GENIAL! Te doy toda mi autorización para que ilustres la escena que quieras o como se te antoje, lo que sí sería un placer poder ver tu obra terminada :D Cuando ya hayas dibujado muéstrame, por favor. Me encantará XD **

**Sin más, me despido con un hasta muy pronto n_n Nuevamente, gracias por leer, comentar y seguir esta historia. Me hace feliz *u* ¿Qué más? Ah, cierto. Críticas y/o sugerencias son aceptadas y bienvenidas. **

**Los quiero mucho lectores/as, Gracias de verdad. Me emocioné. TTwTT **

**Chaito! (No sé por qué se me da por despedirme así xD) **


End file.
